We will always be there for you to fight illness
by MonsterWaterWolf5
Summary: She lost her father and mother who killed by car accident and splited up sisters to different three parents. She was adopted by Rose and Joe who Fred and Fredrick's parents. Few years later Fredrick was very angry with his stepfather after his mother was murder and Fred was gone as took his adopted sister with him away.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _A little blue bunny was alone at Foster Care after her mother and father were dead in accident cars, and different three parents took her three sisters. Her three sisters don't want to be split around as they wanted together and worriedly about their blue sister had problem 'thing.' A little blue bunny ran away from foster care to look for her sisters but she can't find them and wondering street at night. She was very lonely and weakness until she collapsed down and lay there. A car almost passed but one of the passengers noticed a little blue bunny collapsed and stopped the driver to stop a car. One of the passengers out of a car and ran to a little blue bunny to crunched down. The passenger was female golden bear said soft "Hey, little girl? Are you okay?" A golden bear got responded from a little blue bunny soft groan and lot pain. A golden bear noticed that she was pain and took her to a car.  
_

 _A golden bear said "Please. Watch a little bunny. Fred, Fredrick." Two golden and brown-orange cubs named were Fred and Fredrick nodding and keep an eye on her. A golden bear sat in a car and said "Joe, this little girl is hurt. She need go to a hospital."  
_

 _A male black bear named Joe nodding and said: "Why is she here, Rose?" Joe sounded like worried about this happen. A female golden bear named Rose shake her head means she did not know.  
_

 _Rose said, "We will ask her later after going the hospital."  
_

 _Joe was nodding and starting to drive as they went to a hospital. They arrived hospital and Joe took a little bunny to carried her to a hospital. Rose got buckle off of Fred and Fredrick. Fred was 5 and Fredrick was 4. They entered to nurse where she sat and typed on a computer. A nurse looked at Joe and others until she noticed familiar a blue bunny on Joe's arms. A nurse got shocked and yelling "Oh No! Get doctors, Now! It is Bonbon Jones!"  
_

 _The doctors and nurses rushed to helped Bonbon to a treatment room for Bonbon need the thing. Rose, Joe, and two cubs followed them with a nurse. They wait for doctors and nurses do treat Bonbon and leave. One of the doctors said "That close. She is lucky by you found Bonbon. I will back for checks Bonbon soon if she is waking up. Nurse Matilda, keep an eye on Bonbon please." Nurse Matilda was nodding with understanding. A doctor nodding and leave._

 _Rose and Joe got surprised and asked a nurse "You know this little bunny?"  
_

 _A nurse turns her head look at them to nodded and explained "Yes I know her. She always came here for pretty severe illness when she born with it. Also, she lost her mother and father who killed in car accident. I heard it from Foster Care about Bonbon's three sisters are adopted by different three parents, but poor little girls don't want to leave Bonbon for her sake…"  
_

 _Rose and Joe felt sorry for Bonbon but worried why is she out? Rose said "We found her on the street. Why is she out late?"  
_

 _A nurse got surprised and said "Must she went to look for her sisters… I felt bad for them…"_

 _Rose and Joe understood and worriedly about her until they noticed Fred and Fredrick stay Bonbon's side that she on a bed with wheels. Rose asked him "I know hard times but how about adopting her to care her? I am sure that Fred and Fredrick will happy and stay Bonbon all moments like Bonbon's sisters. Oh, what kind of her illness?"  
_

 _A nurse got surprised when Rose and Joe planning to adopt Bonbon and whispered them until they got shocked and Joe said "Wow. Must she fight for her life? We don't choose but ahead to adopting her to care her. We will promise her to look to find her sisters when she is getting old enough. I hate that, but I want to know what her sisters names?"  
_

 _A nurse smiled and said "Koshi, Kumori, Boo Boo Jones. Koshi is gold, Kumori is black, and Boo Boo is blackish blue."  
_

 _Joe was nodding and asked once time "Do you know where Foster Care for we will adopt Bonbon. I know this medication is much money, but we will do for her."  
_

 _A nurse smiled and said "That right, but I hate that. Bonbon has much money from her parents as Koshi and others allow all money to Bonbons for medication only. I will call the foster care for you."_

 _Rose got surprised and nodded to said "That good for that. Um, what Bonbon's parents names?"  
_

 _A nurse said "Kimkio and Elliott Jones."_

 _Rose got shocked and yelled "Kimkio was my best friend since at High School! Oh my god I can't believe that she was gone with Elliott. Also Elliott was best friend of my ex-husband's Rocky… I think should tell him, Joe? Rocky need knows what happen…" Joe smiled and nodded. A nurse got worried and left room to go phone for call Foster Care. Rose smiled and hugged him to call Rocky. Joe turns to look his step sons who stay Bonbon. He noticed Bonbon stirred to wake up. He left a room and called a nurse._

 _Bonbon got confused that where she is until noticed, she is at a hospital. She saw two cubs near her and suddenly got scared to tried move but she can't as she got lot pain. Suddenly she holds her chest and shaking. Fredrick got worried and tearing to shouts "Sorry! I do not scare you! I want help!" Bonbon understood and tried to calm down.  
_

 _Fred got worried and said "Fredrick, calm down. Know Bonbon pain. Let white persons help her." He smiled at Bonbon who still scared and said "My name Fred. This my younger brother Fredrick. Mom found you at road night. You are lucky!"_

 _Bonbon understood, but she doesn't say a thing. A nurse entered a room and smiled with sadness. She said "hey Bonbon. How to feel?" She saw Bonbon nodding that she was okay now. She said "Good! Oh Fred, Fredrick. This Bonbon, she is not much talking as she is muted. She is very shyly and scares. Please be a good boy to her." She saw Fredrick was tearing as she thought Fredrick is upset or scared about Bonbon is hurt and low down to level eyes to Fredrick. She said "Don't worried about her. Doctors, nurses and I keeping care her if she needs a thing." She watched Fredrick wiped his tears and smiled to nodding. She turned to head to Bonbon and said "I know you missed your sisters. Fred and Fredrick's stepfather Joe and mother Rose promised you to search for your sisters when your ages were getting older enough. Also, They will plan to adopt you to be the family with them. I do believe Fred and Fredrick will be your older brothers." She smiled and watched Bonbon got crying and hugged her soon-be-brothers. She stood up and went to see Joe and Rose if they were okay with foster care about they can adopt Bonbon. She arrived and saw them still talking Foster Care._

 _Rose got happy about a foster family said yes for they can adopting Bonbon. They understood that they need sign documents to permit adopted Bonbon. They already told Foster Care about they will genuinely care her with her illness. They got surprised foster care don't know that Bonbon has the illness. They said foster care that reason Bonbon's sisters don't want to leave her alone with her illness, but they can care her with illness. They will learn how doing with her illness. A foster care understood and will meet at a hospital with documents. They understood and said bye to hang phone down. They were happy about they were adopted Bonbon. A nurse smiled and said "that seems you got finally taking Bonbon. I am sure she will be satisfied with you and your sons. I am here for Bonbon is fine but she need stay here one night to make sure she is okay. You can stay here if you like."  
_

 _Rose and Joe nodded with their smile. A nurse nodded and left. Rose and Joe went to back room where kids are. They arrived and saw Fredrick who fast sleeps next Bonbon's and cuddled Bonbon, Fred played his 3DS, Bonbon tried calmly with her breathing like shorts. Rose asked Bonbon "Foster care allow us to adopt you. We can care you if we can. So can you teach us how to deal with your illness?"  
_

 _Bonbon nodded and showed them how to treat it. Joe wrote a paper about the deal with it. Joe said "Foster care said we could go your old house and taking anything you want. Our home is mansion like huge house. Don't worried about your things with your sisters' and parents' things. We can take all things in your old home to our home, ok?"  
_

 _Bonbon nodded with understood. Suddenly, Bonbon remembered about school as she shook her body. She said very soft "I…..am scared…of school….because…..I was…..bullied by…..students. I was…..protecting….by my…..sisters from….students."  
_

 _Rose, Joe, and Fred got shocked after Bonbon was finally spoken up. Fred yelled "You can talk! But Mrs. Nurse says you were never talking…"  
_

 _Rose said "Really? Must very rarely talking. Oh, don't worry we can get you out there to the new school with Fred and Fredrick. I know a hard time with students bullying, but Fred and Fredrick's school is very much better. If you try it, but if you don't like then that fine with us. We can school you if you like. Fred and Fredrick are smartest with any classes. I am sure Fred and Fredrick can teach you if you like." Bonbon wide her eyes and nodded with understanding. Rose smiled and hugged Bonbon. Bonbon hugged back her. Rose said "I was a best friend of your mother. My ex-husband, Rocky was a best friend of your father. We met at my old high school with some best friends. I can show you I had pictures of my graduation together." Bonbon got surprised that she did not know. She has let Rose go and look her with shock. Rose noticed and said "they don't tell you? Must they were busy deal your illness with you for keeping you alive. I understood them were love you so much with your sisters. Now they were gone, then I am here for you and your mother. Joe and I will promise you to search for your sisters when your age was getting old enough. What your age?"  
_

 _Bonbon said very soft "4."  
_

 _Rose smiled and said "that same of Fredrick." She chuckled and walked to Joe and said "Bonbon understood that. If she doesn't like school, then stay our home as Fred and Fredrick can teach her to know how doing. I feel sorry for her with that illness. I learned that kind could be dead… We have to careful to watch her make sure she is okay. I know she showed us to how to deal with it. I am so happy for her and my sons. Fredrick is sleeping with Bonbon. Bonbon allowed him to stay with her. I am not sure Fred and Fredrick know about this but need wait for their ages getting old enough. Right?" Joe nodded she was right. They watch Fred was starting sleeping opposite side of Bonbon. They knew Bonbon have the hard time to sleep. Bonbon slows down to sleeping with Fred and Fredrick. They smiled at them. The two humans carried chairs that Rose and Joe can sit or sleep. Rose thought 'Don't worried about Bonbon. My family and I will care for her for you, Kimkio. I can't believe you were already gone. Joe and I will search for your daughters that Bonbon wants to see them. Leave them to me!'_

 _I fixed my many mistakes in my stories._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The brown-orange bear was a waiter at Buffalo Wild Wing as he need get more money. He has the terrible time with his stepfather's behavior. He was lost his mother who murders by unknown in mysterious by his age 16 and his older brother already leave them to anywhere that Fredrick was not known. Fredrick will leave very soon with his adopted sister, but he never knew what kind of Bonbon's illness as his mother and stepfather forgot to tell. Fredrick is walking to table and waiting for his customers' order with pen and note. His customers are telling him what they want as he is nodding and writing the notes until done order then goes to the kitchen. Fredrick is entering and give a note to a chief and leaving to another table. He is writing a note, walk to the kitchen, give a note to a chief and taking foods to table until he was checking time. ' _9:45'_ He thinking ' _Better get ready to leave, I need to go to care Bonbon before Joe coming back home from a bar. I don't want Joe will doing bad to Bonbon because she is the sickness. I don't know what kind her illness as Mom and Joe planned to explain Fred and me when our ages older enough but mom was killed and Joe was become completely changed the bad person. Fred already leaves by his age 18 without saying goodbyes to Bonbon or me. Bonbon is scared of Joe now. I know she wants me to stay her side when Joe anywhere at home. Bonbon used to rarely talking, but now she stops and completely muted after Joe was changed. Ok, it is 9:50.'  
_

He is entering employee room and changed clothes and get ready. He is getting his phone and typing text to Bonbon that he is leaving his work now. Fredrick is walking out of the room as he is getting greet by co-workers and boss. He is walking to his big truck and into it. Fredrick is starting his big truck running and driving to home while Fredrick is changing ratio until finding one and leave it. He is quiet and listens to the radio as the song until arriving back and out of his big truck. He is walking to home and open and close a door. He is walking to his room with Bonbon. Last time she moved to his room after Joe was changed. He decided to get anything they need from the small table, two chairs, large tv with game videos, Blu-ray player, and cable, two desks, two beds, small refrigerator, small oven, microwave, toaster, dishes and CD player in his huge room almost like the apartment. He decided to keep them inside his room and lock door that not let Joe enter but keep banged door. That reason CD player in his room for calm Bonbon down as she can't hear any from Joe. He is entering his room and sees Bonbon is still sleeping. He is going to check any foods or drinks if need more as he is writing a note down and leave his room and home. He is walking to his big truck and drive to store and collect any foods and drinks. He is walking around the store until he is noticed ice cream as he saw ice cream flavor carrot is new as he takes it. He knows that Bonbon always loves her favor of any ice cream or juice with a carrot. He already has few carrot juices in a cart. He is walking to check out and pay them. He is walking to his big truck, took bags to in his truck, put the cart away and in his vehicle to drive back home. He checks his clock as he noticed that around 15 minutes as Joe would be home. He arrives home and takes all bags, walking to in the home and his room and lock door quick. He is walking to a refrigerator to put all foods and drinks away. He turns to look at Bonbon as she is up and rubbing her eyes. He is walking to her with new flavor ice cream and use it to Bonbon faces. Bonbon startling and look it as she notices favor of ice cream. Suddenly she takes it and eats as she is very enjoying with it. Fredrick chuckles at her and set CD player starting songs. He is sitting down and turn a tv is on. He says "Bonbon; We will leave any days. I will leave my job on Sunday. I am already getting much money to move out of here quickly. Chichi, Mangle, Mari, and Felicia will come with us. I will call service moving the truck that we need for our things."

Bonbon stops eating and looks him. Fredrick is smiling sadness and say "Mom or Joe were not tell me what kind of your illness. I know you are not much talking since you got muted by Joe unnatural acts. If any chance you can talk as u can tell me?"

Bonbon shakes her head and her ears down. Fredrick sighs and says "Don't have to." Bonbon looks at him and shows him as her hands on her chest. Fredrick confused and said "pain chest?" Bonbon shakes her head and poking her chest once time. Fredrick confused again and say "pain lungs?" Bonbon sigh and shakes her head again. Fredrick is rubbing his back neck and say "Sorry, Bonbon. I tried to figure it." They are startled by banging on the door. Fredrick sigh and turn volume up as they can't hear any hits but songs. Fredrick turn look Bonbon and notice Bonbon's body shaking as he knows she is scared. Fredrick is walking and sitting next Bonbon to hug her. Fredrick says "That okay, Bonbon. I am here." He rubbing abound Bonbon's back. He moves his face to Bonbon's side head and tight hugging. He is unfortunate for her. He takes a spoon and scoops ice cream to move near Bonbon'a face. Bonbon is open her eyes and notice spoon with ice cream. She takes it and eats. Fredrick smiles and says "I know where we go to live. I was found out on my Facebook. I can't believe that I found my twin brother. He said he has more room at his mansion as same this home. So he said we can live there. Also, he has five friends who live with my twin brother. I already talked him, he told me his four friends, and he works only days, but one of his friends work only nights. That will help for a watch you or you need the thing. Just me, our friends, my twin brother, and his four friends will work days. Our friends and I will work at my twin brother's restaurant. He owns his restaurant. So one of his friends works night at his friend's brother own hospital as he is security almost like a cop. Their lives are pretty far there."

Bonbon turn looks at Fredrick and eating ice cream. Fredrick chuckles and says "Don't worry about it. I am good to awake all times. Mangle and Mari, too. Oh, I won't forget that mom's promise to search your sisters for you. Our friends, my twin brother, his friends, you and I will search them." He watches Bonbon who happy about finding her sisters. Suddenly Bonbon hugs him and not let him go. Fredrick smiles and hugs her. They are watch tv, movies, and listening songs. Fredrick cooking dinner for Bonbon and him. They are eating dinner. Fredrick's phone rings and rings. Fredrick gets it and checks caller ID to noticed it is Mari. He answers a phone with loud speaker for allow Bonbon listen. Fredrick says "Hello Mari. What you need?" 

Voice of female speaking "Hey! It is Mangle! I am with Mari now. Also, I let you know, I already pack anything I need. I can't wait to move new home with you and others! Chichi is almost done pack. Mari is slow to load. That why Chichi and I help idiot Mari packing thing. I don't hear anything from Felicia, but I do believe she done pack. So about you, guys?"

Fredrick is rolling his eyes after she said 'idiot Mari' and said "lot busy do. Bonbon wants all stuff of family's who left. I am respectful to her. Almost all of them including mine."

Mangle say "Good! When will you leave your job and move to a new home with your twin brother and his friends?" 

Fredrick says "I will leave Job on Sunday. I am sure Monday or Tuesday we leave." 

Mangle say "perfect! I wonder your brother's friends look like?" 

Fredrick shrugs and says "Unknown. He did not tell me. So look time, I need sleep."

Mangle around say but cut her out by bangs so loudly from a door. Mangle say sound worry "Are you okay? Is Joe drunk? I am felt bad for you, my best friends… um, how Bonbon is?" 

Fredrick doesn't respond to her but calm Bonbon down and hugs her. He says "Yes, he is. Bonbon is still scared of Joe. I promise Bonbon to get her out of here more calm her down. I don't know kind her illness yet."

Mangle say "Oh ok. We will figure out what kind of her illness. So I got to go, bye!" 

Mangle hang up a phone. Fredrick gets Bonbon to her bed. He gets a blanket to cover Bonbon and around leaves, but Bonbon stops him. He looks her as Bonbon is still scared. Fredrick sighs and smiles to sitting Bonbon's bed and lay down on it. He takes a blanket to cover himself and cuddles with Bonbon. Fredrick said "Feel better? Don't worry I will protect you from Joe."

Bonbon cuddles Fredrick and sleeping with him with more safely. Fredrick watches her and slowly to sleep with her. He has to care and protect her from any harm.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fredrick is working at BWW as he is very busying. He has last day of his shift for his friends, adopted sister, and he moves to live new house with his twin brother and his friends. His boss and co-workers already know his reason because of his stepfather, Joe. His boss is walking to Fredrick and say "Thank you for your help to work here. I am glad to assist you with planning move to a different place from Joe. Maybe I ask you?" 

Fredrick says "Welcome, Sir and thank you for letting me work my age 16 after someone killed my mom and Joe was changed, person. Bonbon and I had a terrible time with him. Also, I am glad you let me leave early for Bonbon before Joe will doing bad to her. Yes, you can ask." 

His boss says "How Bonbon is? I know she is too scared to Joe. I am happy for her about you always stay her side when Joe was there." 

Fredrick sighs and says "Unknown. She used to rarely talking, but she was completely muted after Joe was changed. She is okay but still scared and alone at home. She will be happy about we move out with my friends. Joe doesn't know we will move into out." 

His boss says "Good. So you can go home now. I will get a check to you for you work lot busy. You can go change." He leaves to his officer. Fredrick is surprised and walking to employee room for change. He is done change and texting to Bonbon that he leave work by his boss sent and give him check. He is walking out of a room and to the office. His boss is out of a room and notices Fredrick who is walking to him. He gives a check to Fredrick. Fredrick looks it, and shock says "That lot money as $200,000…"

His boss smiles and says "Yes, I heard your mother was killed, and you appeared here. I knew that as I decided to some money to save them in 8 years to help you and your sister. Maybe there a chance for your sister will be better. Don't worry about it; you are lucky as I am very nicely boss." 

Fredrick got shocked and hugged him. His boss still smiling and hugging him back. They have let hug go. Fredrick says "Thank you so much. I hope I will see you anytime if I can. I am sure you have my phone number. So Good bye and Thanks again." He leaves to his big truck and into it. Before the drive, he checks his phone as he read caller ID who texts it is Mari and open message to read 'Sorry, I am slow to pack my stuff but finally done packing to ready go.' He sighs and typing to sents test to Mari 'That good. My boss does me work sent me home. That great of him, he gave me check '$200,000 to help Bonbon and me.' 

He arrives home and enters a house. He is walking to his room and enters his room as he notices Bonbon is not there. He is getting confused, walking around look and calling her. He hears a thing move and walking to it. He sees Bonbon there as she is pack stuff to almost done pack. Bonbon hears someone walking and freak out look as she is thought it is Joe. She looks at someone as she notices it is Fredrick. Fredrick is calm her down and say "That okay, just is me. I know you are scared. Sorry." Bonbon sigh and sit down to pack stuff. Fredrick says "I am getting boxes to my truck. Only the beds, dressers, desks, appliances, and other big things will in service moving the truck with our friends' stuff. If my truck is full, then ask our friends to fill their big trucks." Bonbon turn looks at him and nodding. Fredrick is taking boxes to a truck. He remembers we pack anything in boxes and one room to locked door that Joe can't enter and mess things. Fredrick and Bonbon are busying until Bonbon needs rest and going to the room. Fredrick notices and says "let me collect all things. You can rest all you need." Bonbon is nodding and walking to her room. Fredrick sigh and checking his phone, he notices four messages from his friends. They are done with boxes in their trucks as that still more room. He is typing them that he has full in his truck as possible they can come here to get Fredrick and Bonbon's boxes. He checks the time as it is 7:35 pm that Joe won't be home until 11 pm. He and his friends have time to get boxes. He is waiting for his friends and watches TV while Bonbon is sleep after she used medicines for help her with her illness. He hears honks and walking to out of a house to see his friends are here. He smiles and says "Hey guys. We have time for getting our boxes to your truck. Ready?" His friends are nodding and follow him to get boxes. They are carrying boxes to their trucks until all boxes are gone. Fredrick check time as it is 9 pm. He says "Ok, it is 9 pm as I have two hours more that Joe will be home from a bar." 

Mangle say "Um, where Bonbon is?"

Fredrick says "Oh, she is sleep but should she is up by now. Let go to see her." They follow him to see Bonbon. They enter Fredrick's room and greeting to Bonbon who already up. 

Chichi hugs Bonbon and says "I am so happy that we move! Oh Can we stay to sleep over here with you, guys? We know that Joe is drunk, but we can help you." 

Fredrick sighs and says "Alright when it is 10:50, I have to lock a door and stay and don't leave a room. Better you go the bathroom before 10:50, ok?" They were nodding, and they are talking, playing, eat dinner after they get foods from a restaurant, and watch TV or movie. They did go bathrooms before 10:50. Fredrick gets two beds with wheels under of Bonbon's and Fredrick's bed. They enter his room and lock a door. Fredrick says "Only four beds here. Bonbon wants me to sleep with her while Joe bangs. That scared to Bonbon while she sleeps. You can sleep three but need share my bed as my bed is same queen Bonbons. Two beds with wheels are full."

Mangle say "Chichi, and I can share! Right, Chi?" Chichi nodding. 

Fredrick says "alright then Mari and Felicia have two full beds. So when Joe was banging the door, be planning yourself. Bonbon and I used to that… Unless I use a CD player with high volume will calm us down and don't hear any bangs. Ok?" They are nodding and getting on a bed to ready sleep. Fredrick turn look at Bonbon and say "Ready?" Bonbon is nodding and sitting to lay bed. Fredrick is sitting to lay bed. Bonbon cuddles him to sleep. Fredrick watches her and slowly to sleeping. Suddenly bangs door to startle Mangle who get up.

Mangle soft say "Damn Joe, that startle me while without thing to sleep…" Everyone expects of Bonbon quiet laugh. Mangle soft say "Shut your mouth!" They can't stop laughing about that. Finally, they are sleeping. 

This quiet is morning, Mari is first to wake up, he stands up and looks around as they are still sleeping. Mari is not known doing because Joe is here or not? He is walking to Bonbon's bed, and notice Bonbon is barely breathing shorts. He is thinking 'Is it her lungs? Eh unknown. I am not nurse or doctor then…' Mari shakes Fredrick up, but Fredrick is not up. He thinks 'Don't tell me, is he sleep with heavy?" He sighs as he doesn't have chosen to shake Bonbon, but he is a mistake that Bonbon quick wakes up and push Fredrick off a bed while Bonbon is freak out. He says "That okay! It is me! That pain for Fredrick. I am sorry that I do not know…" Bonbon is calm down and gets off the bed to get medicines. He watches Fredrick getting up with pain. He says "sorry about that; I do not know that Bonbon is freak out when I get her up.." 

Fredrick says "I know that I forget to tell… ouch." He is rubbing where the pain is. Chichi, Mangle, and Felicia wake up due noises. They are giggles at him. Fredrick ignores them and walking to Bonbon. He says "Are you okay?" Bonbon nodding after shallows pills. 

Mari says "I am sorry about that…" Bonbon shakes her head and her thumb up. Mari smiles at her. Fredrick notice time is 10:19 am. He tells them to stay here while he need check Joe. They are nodding with understanding. Fredrick leaves his room to Joe's room and bit open as he can see. He doesn't see him in his room. He is confused and walking to a garage. He enters and sees no Joe's vehicle there. He is getting confused and going to his room. He tells them that Joe is not here as he knows Joe always leaving at 12 pm but where he is going. He decided to call service moving truck as he is talking until hang up. 

He says "They are coming now." They are nodding and pack one more time then put the box away in one of their truck. They are waiting until a huge moving truck is here. The four co-workers coming out of a huge truck, walking to Fredrick and his friends, and tell them that the four co-workers are ready to move. Fredrick is nodding and say follow to his room as he tells them only here that all then go to his friends' houses to get things. The four co-workers are nodding and taking stuff to the huge truck until done then they going to Friends' house as they finish all one by one. One of four co-workers tells Fredrick that they will leave now as they will meet him at his brother's house. Fredrick is nodding and wave his hand 'bye' he says "They will meet us at my brother's house. So are you need fill gas and grabbing food and drinks? They are nodding that they need. They are going to gas station leave Fredrick and Bonbon there. Fredrick is worrying that Joe. He forgets about him and asks Bonbon to ready go as Bonbon nodding with smiles. They are left Mangle's house to the gas station. They arrive as they see their friends are doing with fill gas tank and grabbing foods and drinks. Fredrick is out of his truck to fill a gas tank. He is done fill and asks Bonbon to go gas station to grabbing foods and drinks. Bonbon is nodding and walking with Fredrick to enter the gas station. They are grabbing foods and drinks then going to check out and pay them. They are leaving and see their friends are ready. Fredrick says "Alright, follow me to go, okay. I will stop anytime for eating lunch or dinner, or need fill a gas tank, or need rest at hotel or motel, just let me know. Okay?" They are nodding and getting ready to go. Fredrick and Bonbon are getting in his truck. They start driving to long far.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fredrick is driving his truck with Bonbon who is sleeping with shorts breathing. Fredrick is wondering about her breathing always short. He is thinking, 'I am not sure it is lungs, but she said no. I will figure out that or ask brother's friend about that with his friend's brother. I heard from his brother say, his friend's brother owns a hospital. I hope they will help her anytime." He is driving his truck until his phone rings with connection his truck. He is pressing a button on a wheel of his truck to answering it. He says "hello? Please quiet because Bonbon is sleeping."

Mari say sound very tired "Can stop place to rest? I am pretty tired by now."

Fredrick says "Okay, we will stop there. Can you hold bit long?"

Mari says "Yes I can keep it… 'yawn' Sorry."

Fredrick chuckles and says "That okay. Let me see if we find a place to rest." He looks at Bonbon who is still sleeping and same breathing shorts. He says "Bonbon is not okay now, she is a hard time with her breathing. She needs more comfort in my truck. I need few blankets and pillows from Mangle's truck to more comfort for her. I will do it tomorrow morning. Ha, we are here. Let get off this highway." He is move left his truck to off a highway. He says "we will talk about this. Let me look for a motel."

Mari says "Okay, see you at a motel." Fredrick hears Mari hang up a phone and looking anywhere to find motel until he finds this place. He drives to motel and park area with his friends. He turns to look at Bonbon, and very soft shakes her to wake up.

Fredrick says quiet "Hey, Bonbon. We are here at the motel." He is watching Bonbon waking up and rubbing one of her eyes. Finally, Bonbon is wakeful and look at Fredrick to a motel. He says "I will make more comfort in my truck for you tomorrow morning. I will grab some the blankets and pillows from Mangle's truck. Okay?" Bonbon turn looks at him and nodding. Fredrick smiles and gets out of his truck. Bonbon does same of him. He says "So, let get a couple the rooms for us." Mari, Chichi, Mangle, Felicia, and Bonbon nodding to follow Fredrick. They enter an office and wait for someone who works. A male human walking to them and say "how many rooms you need?"

Fredrick says "two rooms, please. Just one night that all."

A male human says "Okay, it is $25." Fredrick takes his wallet to get $25 to a male person. A male human nodding and walking to put money in the cashier and get two keys then give two keys to Fredrick. Fredrick thanks him and leave with his friends. He read tag '5' and '6' and walking to 5th and 6th rooms. They are walking to find rooms. Fredrick unlocks 5th room to enter.

Fredrick say "Okay, which will roommates if you like?"

Mangle say "I know Bonbon want you, that fine for me. Just me, Chichi and Felicia in one room. Idiot-tired Mari will be a roommate with you and Bonbon."

Fredrick is nodding and give the 6th key to Mangle. He watches girls leave to 6th room. He sighs and looks Mari who collapses on a bed with very tired. He hears another door as he turns look noise from a door as Mangle open a door and waves her hand to Fredrick. Fredrick says "Oh that can connect two rooms then you can leave open a door but unless only girls changes then close door. Bonbon, ahead to change with girls. When you did change then come here, Okay?" Bonbon is nodding and walking to 6th room with girls. Mangle closed door.

Chichi is already naked while she uses a shower and out of a bathroom. She says "I forget about my PJs in my suitcase." Mangle and Felicia are giggling at her. Bonbon is very quiet and doesn't say anything. She is sitting on a bed and waiting. Chichi take shirt, underwear, and short pants to get on her. She looks at Bonbon and smiles. She is walking to Bonbon's suitcase and open it to look PJs for Bonbon. She finds them and walking to her. She says "Mangle will help you to bath or shower either. Fredrick told me that you can't do yourself as he always called Mangle to come and help you. I will put your clothes on a counter when you were done." As she is going to put PJs on a counter. Bonbon follows her with nodding and waiting for Mangle at a bathroom.

Mangle enter a bathroom and say "Okay, let me get a bath ready for you." She is walking to a tub and turn on water running. She checks it with temperature if it is warm. A tub is filled with warm water. She looks at Bonbon and says "It is ready. Come here." Bonbon nodding, get her clothes off with Mangle help and walking to get in the warm water. Mangle smiles and use a plastic cup to fill with warm water then pour on Bonbon's body. Bonbon relaxes and quiet. Mangle is done pour and gets the shampoo to bring it. She opens it and gels out of it to on Mangle's hand. Mangle starting to wash Bonbon's body until done. She gets a cup to fill then pour all Bonbon's body until shampoo is gone. Mangle walking to get a towel to back Bonbon. Mangle starting drying with a towel on Bonbon until Bonbon is drying. Mangle say "Done. Let's get clean PJs." Bonbon is nodding and get her PJs to get PJs on with Mangle's help. Mangle say "You can go back, Fredrick. I need a shower soon. Chichi is done, and Felicia is waiting for next." Bonbon is nodding and walking out of a bathroom. Bonbon enters the 5th room and found Mari completely done shower and sleeping with clean PJs and Fredrick is anywhere can't find. Bonbon notices bed is more comfortable for her. She hears a door of a bathroom. She turns to look at it until Fredrick is out with only pants but no shirt.

Fredrick sees Bonbon is back and smiles. He says "Ready to sleep?" Bonbon is nodding and walking to bed with Fredrick. They get on a bed and cuddles with cover blankets. He says "Wow that long we drove all way. We are happy for a move to a new home with my brother and his friends. I am not sure what looks of his buddies. I hope you like someone who that stay your side daytime as you can feel safe when I am gone. I hope they are not big trouble or things…" he turns to look at Bonbon and notices Bonbon is nervous about meeting his brother and his friends. He says "That's okay. They won't do bad or hurts you as not same that bullies." He watches Bonbon getting calm down and nodding at him until slowly sleep. He smiles and slowly sleeping. Chichi, Mangle, and Felicia are already on the bed and sleeping. Mari is snoring while he is sleep. Bonbon and Fredrick don't bother that snores from Mari because they used to with noises by drunk Joe. They are peaceful sleeping.

Meanwhile, a male brown bear walking to an office and checking documents for ready to new five workers joining a bear's restaurant. He finds them and brings to a home. His phone rings as he takes his phone to answer it. He says "Yeah, I am leaving now. I have documents for my twin brother, and his friends come to work with us. Also, Fredrick told me that mom and stepfather were adopted a female bunny, Bonbon that I found out. Bonbon is part of my families by now. I want to meet her but Fredrick informed me that she is muted and scares by someone because of some bullies did to her. I am surprised that as I don't like any bullies. If someone is trying to bullies her, then I will beat them of shit."

A female voice "Freddy, you are a more overprotective brother. I never knew that Bonbon is a rabbit as she adopted by a bear family like yours. But why she was adopted by your mother and stepfather?"

Freddy sighs and says "Fredrick told me that Bonbon's parents were dead in a car accident, Mary. Also, her three sisters were spilled up by three parents. I do not know that my father and mother were best friends of Bonbon's parents in High School. I am not sure about say to dad for mom was murder by mysterious someone. Dad does not know that. I am thinking to talk Fredrick about this. So I am here."

Mary says "Oh ok. I am feeling sorry for Bonbon. I can't wait to meet Fredrick, Bonbon, and their friends. If there more females with Bonbon. Better warning them about that horrible bitch, Amy."

Freddy gets out of his truck and says "Yea, I will do it. I can't control my temper when Amy will doing bad thing to you and Chica including Bonbon and her female friends… I know they don't anything doing, but they are best friends of Bonnie, but Bonnie never knew that… Just deal with Amy, and we will watch out for Bonbon and her friends." He hangs up his phone and enters his home. He greets by a red fox, a yellow hen, a red with black stripes tiger, and a white and black puppet; they tell him 'Hello/Ahoy.' He says "let sit and discuss that Amy before our new roommates coming here." They are nodding and walking to sit couch with Freddy. Freddy says "Ok, when my brother and sister are arriving here with their friends. Make sure to warning Bonbon and female friends about Amy. I had worried about Bonbon wanted to live basement that where Bonnie live. I got surprised that Bonnie doesn't care and allows Bonbon come down but he will watch her if she needs help or thing when we go to work daytime with Fredrick and his friends. When nighttime, we will keep an eye on her then Bonnie go work then." They are nodding with understanding. He says "Chica; you will help cook by one of their friends. Fredrick says that his friend is an awesome cook like your."

A yellow hen named Chica say "Really? I will get fun with this friend!"

Freddy chuckles and says "Yea. So we will help them with unpacking. Bonnie will help us too as he already gets off work for help. So, I am going to talking Bonnie now." He is getting up and walking to a door of the basement. He enters and steps on stairs until arriving floor. He called for Bonnie until Bonnie out of his room with only short pants and his furs are wetting. Freddy says "Sorry about getting you out of a shower." Bonnie shakes his head and tells him 'It is okay.' Freddy says "Okay, so when Fredrick and others arrive here, you will help Bonbon. I am glad that you will watch her at her while daytime and we go work."

Bonnie said, "No problems, I will help her then."

Freddy sigh and say "Make sure get Bonbon calm down when your fiancée is here."

Bonnie say sound angry "I don't understand why you and others don't like Amy. She is nice and sweetest. If you have problems with her, then you have to deal with me."

Freddy's hands up in defending himself and say "I know that, but you never see through that Amy. I leave her to you. If she will bad doing to my sister, then I will forcefully to get her out of my house and keep away from my sister as I don't care she is your girlfriend or fiancée, this my own home. Understand? You never care with Mary and Chica who how to feel and scared of Amy." He leaves to upstairs and arrives up and close a door. He sighs and walking to his friends. He thought 'You never see that Amy did bad to Chica and Mary who tried talking to you. Now they can't talk to you when Amy is here. If Amy hurts or doing wrong thing to Bonbon then you will big responsibility with Amy, Bonnie… I know about your horrible past.' He shakes his head with sadness that Bonnie doesn't notice that Amy have another side… Freddy and his friends can't stand around Amy was here. He meets his friends and talking about new friends until someone opens a door of a front home. They look at someone and notice that a pink with a marked red heart on arm rabbit as it is Amy.

Amy is annoying at Freddy and his friends who still home and talking herself "Why they are still here when I want more love with my fiancé. I wish my fiancé kick them out and loving to me." She is glaring at them and say "Don't dare you bothering us when we are doing a thing. I don't care you need talking or thing, he is mine and keeping away him, Got it?!"

A red with black stripes tiger getting annoying and say "We don't care about you like a bitch. Bonnie is our best friends more than you know! Fuck off, Bitch!"

Freddy snaps at a tiger "Shut up, Teo! Don't think about, Foxy too." He turns to look at Amy and say "Bonnie will notice this be soon… Also, we have more roommates as they will arrive here be soon. Guess what? Bonnie allow one of the roommates take one room near his room; you don't get any love by Bonnie."

Amy is getting angry and say "I will talk him about that! If he allows, then I will keep him away from roommate!" She storms away to a basement and says with the sweetest sound "I hear more roommates coming here and one of them will take one room near your room, that true?"

Bonnie said "Yes, I am allowed. I do mind that. I am getting off work to help one of them will take a room and unpack things."

Amy says sound fake happy"Oh, I can't waiting to meet them!" Bonnie don't notice but chuckles and walking to his room leave her. Amy is getting angry and thinking 'Damn it! If one of the roommates is female, I will do to her as I did to Chica and Mary that tried talking my fiancé. Just wait, a female furry!'

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four days later, Fredrick and others arrive town that where Freddy's home at. They are at a store as they need things. They are entering a store to walking around. Fredrick yawns and says "I am sure we bit tired for now, but we need do to unpacking our stuff in new rooms. So we are here for buy things that we need. You can ahead go." They are nodding and leaving to looking. Fredrick turn looks at Bonbon and says "You can go there or stay me if you want." Bonbon turn looks at him with staring and walking away to looking. Fredrick smiles and thinking ' _That hope she will fine when she is alone. If someone is bothering or hurts her, then I will beat them.'_ He is calling at Bonbon "Be careful! I know you can find me after you do." Bonbon turn looks at him with smiles and nodding before she walking away. Fredrick sighs and walking a different way. 

Bonbon is walking and looking around as she is trying to careful with her hope. She knows that she stay at home so much time times as almost never out because of Joe is drunken. She sighs and looking as she notices cute shirt with mark 'Yum' word with small bunny eats a carrot. She smiles and around takes it, but someone takes it. She turns look someone who takes a shirt and getting scared after someone is a male huge purple rabbit. A purple rabbit notices someone at his side and turns for someone to say "Oh sorry, I don't notice you are there. You want this suit?" He sees Bonbon is more scares and trying leaving. His hands up to calm her down and say "That okay, I don't hurt you or thing. Just I ask you to want this shirt." He watching Bonbon is still scares, but she is not leaving. He is giving a shirt to her and say "You can have it." He watching Bonbon is nervous to grabs a shirt from him. He smiles and says "See? I don't hurt or scare you. Where your family is?" He notices Bonbon's face is sadness and pain and says "Oh sorry, I don't mean it. About your friends?" He sees Bonbon nodding and points anywhere. He says "Oh, they are shopping. Why you are alone?" He sees Bonbon's ears are down and sigh. He says "Okay, I can stay you until finding your friends." Bonbon shakes her head and her hands up to waving. 

He around says, but he is cut out by sweetest voice "Bonnie! I look for you, but you disappeared ago anywhere! Who that rabbit?" Bonbon turns to look at someone spoke is pink with red heart mark on arm rabbit. 

A purple rabbit named Bonnie to say "Oh, unknown that seems she is not talking or thing, Amy. I think I accidentally took a shirt that she wants. I gave it to her." 

Bonbon getting scares again when she saw a pink rabbit named Amy and trying leaving. Bonnie turn at her again and trying to calm her down. Amy frowns at Bonbon that she doesn't like about Bonnie help one of the females. She wants Bonnie to stay away Bonbon but she can't. Amy say "About her family anywhere of here?" 

Bonnie shakes his head and says "I am not sure that because I saw her face become sadness and pain. Only need friends at here, but we do not know which." He turns to look at Bonbon and say "Come with us to find your friends." Bonbon is still scared due Amy is an angry aura around that Bonnie don't notice this. Suddenly Bonbon hugs Bonnie and scares to hide him. Bonnie gets surprised that and hugs her back. Amy gets shocked and angry, but she doesn't do. 

They heard a voice "Hey! What you are doing to my sister!?" They turn to look at someone spoke as they notice a brown-orange bear. 

Amy gets confused and says "Sister? You and this rabbit are a different kind. That impossible." 

A bear rolls his eyes and says "That not real, but my mom and stepfather adopted her to my sister." 

Bonnie heard that and asked him "Wait, You are… Fredrick?" 

Fredrick gets surprised and says "How you know?" 

Bonnie sighs and says "Don't tell me that Freddy tells you? I am a best friend of Freddy's. My name is Bonnie. So you are Bonbon too?" He turns to look at Bonbon as Bonbon nodding. He says "Sorry I don't have notice this because Freddy don't tell us what looks like but only names… So that seems you and your friends are finally arriving here. I can guide you to Freddy's home." 

Fredrick smiles and says "That great! Just we are waiting for my friends are still shopping. So who that?" He notices Amy. 

Bonnie said "Oh, this name Amy. She is my fiancée too." 

Fredrick says "Really?! Wow, that fast time!" 

Bonnie chuckles and says "We just done shopping. We can wait for you. Ready, Amy?" 

Amy say "Yes, I am done now." Bonnie and Amy are leaving to check out for pay. 

Fredrick turn look at Bonbon and say "I wonder why you hugs Bonnie when you don't know him?" He notices Bonbon is shaking and say "Are you okay?" Bonbon shakes her head and hugs him with crying. He is getting confused and hugs her back to calm her down. Is he thinking 'What happens here? Bonnie is fine but why? Maybe be this Amy.' He waiting for Bonbon is stopping cry. She is calm down now and let him go. He says "Better?" She is nodding and wiping her crying. He smiles with sadness and walking with her until done shopping then goes to check out for pay. They are waiting and stand near the doors. They see their friends are done, going check out for payment and walking to Fredrick and Bonbon. Fredrick say "Done shopping? Guess what? Bonbon found a friend of my brother's; his name is Bonnie and his fiancée Amy. They are here but outside by now for wait for us. Ready?" They are nodding and leaving a store with Fredrick. They are walking to their trucks as they are meeting Bonnie and Amy. 

Mangle and Chichi notice Amy is something wrong as they can feeling her aura like very angry. Mangle whispers Chichi "Did you feel that?"

Chichi whispers back her "Yes I notice that. That maybe be Amy that Fredrick said that. I hope she will not hurts us even Bonbon." Mangle nodding with her. They see Bonbon getting nervous and scares. Chichi whispers her "Don't tell me, Bonbon can feel too." They are walking to Bonbon and stay her. Chichi say "Just stay with us. You can feel that aura from Amy. Mangle, and I can feel it too." Bonbon is nodding while she is walking. 

Bonnie said, "Ready to go?" They are nodding and entering their trucks as Bonnie and Amy entering too. 

Chichi is walking to Fredrick and whispers him "Be careful that Amy. Bonbon, Mangle and I can feel her aura is angry." 

Fredrick shocks and says "Oh That why Bonbon was scared, nervous, shakes and crying. I don't know that Amy…" 

Chichi gets surprised that and says "Bonnie doesn't notice this or see either. I hope he will see or notice this any times as he will stopping marry horrible Amy…." 

Fredrick sighs and says "Unknown. Maybe Freddy knows this. I will ask him about this." Chichi nodding and running to her truck. Fredrick gets worried and looks at Bonbon. He says "Chichi just told me about Amy, that why you were scared of her." Bonbon is slowly nodding and her ears down. Fredrick says "Don't worry about it. I will talk Freddy about this." Bonbon smiles at him. He smiles back and driving to following Bonnie's truck with others. They are arriving at Freddy's home as they get out of their trucks. 

Bonnie said "Freddy and others are working by now. I will call Freddy about you are here. Ahead go to get home." He turns his key to unlock a door and open it. He allows Fredrick and others enters. He says " Freddy and others were done painting at your rooms. So Bonbon, your room is a basement that I am living." They are nodding and walking to their rooms. Bonbon decides to follow them and avoids Amy. Bonnie is calling Freddy and waiting until Freddy answers a phone. 

Freddy say "What you want, Bonnie?"

Bonnie gets annoyed and says "Your brother, sister and their friends are here." 

Freddy says "Ok, I will grab others to be soon home." 

Bonnie sighs and says "Okay, Amy and I are in my room for now." 

Freddy says "Don't doing a thing, Bonbon need unpacking at her room." 

Bonnie said, "I know that we won't doing it." 

Freddy says "Okay. I got to go." He hangs up his phone. 

Bonnie sighs and thinking ' _I don't understand Freddy and others don't like Amy. I remember Chica and Mary tried to talking me, but suddenly they stop talking me, but only Freddy, Teo, and Foxy can talk to me. Freddy said I don't care about Chica and Mary, but I do care them. If they say, it is Amy doing bad to any females. I noticed Bonbon get scared by Amy and hugged and hid me. I will figure out what going on. I need the care to watch Bonbon while Amy is here. I hope Amy doesn't hurt Bonbon any time when I am not there.'_ Bonnie is walking to a basement and see Amy who put things away. 

Amy see Bonnie and say "Let to fun for two us."

Bonnie said "Sorry, we can't do now. Bonbon needs unpacking her room where near my room." 

Amy say "Oh okay, I understand that." Bonnie leaves, and without notices, Amy got angry and disappointed that. Amy is thinking ' _Damn it, That cowardly blue rabbit! I will make her get pay that she hugged my fiancé! NO ONE HUGS OR TALKING OR THING TO MY FIANCÉ OR I WILL HURT THEM!'  
_

Meanwhile

Freddy is walking to his friends and meeting them. He says "Bonnie called me that my brother, sister, and their friends are here at my home. Ready to go?" They are nodding and follow him to his truck. Freddy and Chica sit front of his truck, Foxy, Mary, and Teo are back sitting. Freddy starting to driving to home. They are arriving home. They are getting out of a truck to walking to a door of their house. Foxy opens a door and allow others enter. They see a brown-orange bear walking around and looking room. Freddy notices a bear and smiles with say "Hello, Fredrick!" They are laughs after they hear a yelp from Fredrick. 

Fredrick say "Don't scare me that!" He is holding his chest and calm him down. He smiles and says "Hey, Freddy. Long time see you since Fred, and I were taken by mom to away." He is calling his friends to coming here. They hear Fredrick's friends' footsteps to here. They see a pink and white vixen enter a room first, then a green with black stripes tiger, then a black and white puppet, then a blue and white rabbit, and last a yellow hen. Chica sees a familiar a hen and shock to say "C-Chichi!? That is you?!" 

Chichi get shocks and quick hugs Chica in happy. Chichi say "Hello, Chica! That long times to see you!"

Freddy asks them "You know around others?"

Chica says "Yes, this is my twin sister. I can't believe she is here! Oh, you said that one of his friends is the awesome cook that mean Chichi." 

Chichi smiles and says "Yep, that is me! I am an excellent cook but I will more fun with you, Chica!" 

Fredrick chuckles and says "Okay, this Mangle, Felicia, Mari, and Bonbon. Bonbon, Freddy is your brother too." Bonbon smiles and hugs Freddy who accepts hugs. Fredrick says "Okay, I need call service moving truck if they are here yet." He takes his phone to calling them and waiting for an answer it. 

Finally a personal answer it "Hello, this is Jose." 

Fredrick say "It is Fredrick, I want to know where you are? We are here now." 

Jose says "Ok, we just do eat lunch. We will be coming by now." 

Fredrick says "Ok, thanks. See you soon." He hangs up his phone and look at others and say "They are coming by now. So we need to wait for them to need a bed, dresser, desk, and others before we unpack with boxes." They are nodding. 

Chica says "Let me make lunch with my sister. Let's go, Chichi" Chichi nodding and following her to a kitchen. 

Freddy is calling at Chica "remember to explain about this Amy." 

Chica says "Oh yeah, I can tell her while we are making lunch." 

Freddy nodding and turns look at Fredrick and say "Where Bonnie and Amy are?"

Fredrick says "I think they are a basement." 

Freddy says "Okay, let's talking about Amy. Be careful with her. She did horrible things to Chica and Mary. Chica and Mary can't talk Bonnie while Amy is here. Mangle, Felicia, Bonbon, you need careful with her. Chichi will do too." 

Mangle say with cross her arms "Really? I am stronger than Amy. IF she is hurting my friends, then I will fight her. I am not scared of her. She is nothing but jealous of any females."

Fredrick sighs and says "sorry, she won't listen to it." 

Freddy says "Wow, she is a strong female. So, Bonbon, make sure you have to stay Bonnie's side when Amy is here. I don't want to Amy will doing horrible things to you." Bonbon nodding with bit scares. 

Foxy gets confused and say "Why Bonbon don't say a thing?" Teo, Mary, and Freddy notice too. 

Fredrick sighs and says "She is muted with scares and shyly. She lost her mother and father in a car accident, and different three parents took her sisters. She was found on the street by my mom while she was collapsed and bring her to a hospital as Fred and I never knew what kind of her illness as only Mom and stepfather Joe knew by a nurse told them. She was rarely talking until suddenly she is muted after Mom was murder by unknown and Joe was completely changed to drunk. I have to protect her from Joe until we are moving out with our friends. She is still muted. We will try to get her talking if we can. Just leave her to take times for she is ready, but one problem is Amy. I just saw Bonbon met Bonnie and Amy. I don't know she was scared which one of them until Chichi told me that Mangle, Chichi, and Bonbon could felt Amy's angry aura. I got surprised that. Now you said that Amy horrible to Mary and Chica. Why Bonnie doesn't notice this or not know this." 

Freddy sighs and says "He don't bother this as he doesn't see Chica and Mary are stop talking him while Amy is here. I was talking him a few days ago, but he won't believe me about Amy. If Amy did hurts Bonbon with serious illness, then Bonnie will get responsibility this." They are understanding this and wondering what they are doing with Amy. Freddy says "Keep stay away from her, but Bonnie is fine. Only we have a chance if Bonnie will bust Amy when Amy will do bad things to any females, but maybe Amy will jealous about any females near Bonnie." 

Fredrick remembers about a store and says "I forget to tell about happening at a store. Remember I said about Bonbon met Bonnie and Amy. I saw Bonbon was scared to hug Bonnie and hide from Amy. I saw Amy's face was shocked and angry with jealous this, but Bonnie doesn't notice as he was busy with Bonbon before I went there." 

Freddy gets worried and says "We don't want Amy will hurt Bonbon." 

Fredrick asks Bonbon "What you think? I know you are scared that Amy but you don't scare that Bonnie." Bonbon is nodding with sadness. Fredrick say "Be Careful around her but stay Bonnie's sides all times, understand?" Bonbon is nodding with understanding and her thumb up. Fredrick smiles and says "Good" They hear honks while noises startle Bonbon to hugs Fredrick. Fredrick says "That okay, that is service moving the truck. Let's go." They are following Fredrick to a truck and get greets by Jose and others. 

Jose says "So, tell me which those is your and your room. We can bring those" 

Freddy says "Teo, Foxy, Fredrick and I can help." Jose is nodding and allow them to help. They are taking beds, dressers, desks, etc. to a house. They decide to leave Bonbon's stuff at living room because they will move to a basement. They are bringing other stuff to Fredrick's, Chichi's, Mangle's, Felicia's and Mari's rooms. Fredrick and his friends want to put where stuff on a place to tell Jose and others. They are done moving their rooms then next is Bonbon's room. Freddy tells them to hold and need to tell Bonnie about this. He is going to a basement to calling Bonnie until Bonnie gets out of his room. Freddy says "They are here to moving Bonbon's bed and others to her room." 

Bonnie said, "Okay, let them come here." He is going to back his room and close door. 

Freddy sighs and walking to back upstairs and tell them can go basement. They are nodding and bring Bonbon's stuff to her room until they are done the moving. Fredrick says "Thanks for helping so much." He is giving them $200. Jose and others accepted them and told them a good bye to leaving. Fredrick says "Ready to get our boxes to new rooms." They are nodding and getting Boxes which their to their rooms until they are done. They need eat lunch as they are going to a kitchen that Chica and Chichi made lunch before moving stuff and boxes to rooms. They are starting to eat lunch and talking around. Finally, they are done eat and clean kitchen. They hear the open door, and they turn at a door as it is Amy. 

Amy frowns and says "I will make you pay for Bonbon use a new room near my fiancé's. I will watch you, little coward" Bonbon gets scared and hide Fredrick's back from her. 

Freddy say "So? That your fiancé decided, not yours. Get shit out of here. We will be happy to see him with us." Freddy is shooing Amy who gets angry. 

Amy says with angry sound "If you are doing with my fiancé then I will do same like that bitches" she is leaving a house. 

Freddy rolling his eyes say "Oh yeah, if you hurt my little sister then I will kick her out my house and NEVER return." He knows she can hear what he say. They hear Amy shouts. They are laughing. Freddy says "let's go to unpack. Okay, we will help you. Teo will help Felicia, Chica will help Chichi, Foxy will help Mangle, I will help Fredrick, and Bonnie will help Bonbon. Got it?" They are nodding and starting left to their room for unpacking. Freddy open a door and shouts at a basement "Bonnie! You need help Bonbon to unpacking!" He turns to look at Bonbon and say "Ahead on. He will help you." He is leaving her to Fredrick's room. 

Bonbon gets nervous and walking to downstairs slowly. She arrives at basement and wondering to looking around that living room like Bonnie owns. She walking around and looking; living room has a huge tv with speakers, video games, DVD player, Blu-ray player, and many games and movies, three couches, a low table near sofas, pool, small kitchen, table with chairs, and some pictures on walls. She notices couple bathroom and going to check what looks like one of them have a toilet, large tub, and sink with empty that she can have it. She is walking to other of them to open, but she has an accident to open as Bonnie is naked at showering as he hears open and turns look at her. He around says, but suddenly she closed and ran to the room and hide with scares as she thought he would angry at her about accident open bathroom. She hears shower is stop and footsteps as she shakes her body with more scares. Bonnie is calling "Bonbon, come out. I don't mean mad or scare you about accident open door that I am not used to leaving unlock. I understand that. Just come out." Bonbon is still scared but get slowly out of her room and walking to Bonnie. She is shaking and scares while she is walking to meet Bonnie. Bonnie said "That okay" He hugging her to trying to calm her down. She is hugging him back. They don't notice someone see them before leaving them alone.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fredrick is busy to unpacking with Freddy. He has put some Funko figures on a shelf and watch them. Freddy takes some boxers and short pants to a dresser and put in the first drawer. Fredrick takes shampoo, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. to a bathroom and put shampoo on small plastic shelf counter of a shower and put brush and others on a sink. He goes to back his room. He takes his laptop, and any things connect with his laptop to his desk and set up on his laptop. He is done and hears from a door open to turn look at a door. It is Chichi. He asks her "How Bonbon is?" 

Chichi say "I am not sure to happen at basement, but I hear Bonnie called her to got her out of her hide. I caught he say 'Bonbon, come out. I don't mean mad or scare you about accident open door that I am not used to leaving unlock.' Then I peeked as I saw Bonnie and Bonbon are hugging as I can hear Bonnie say 'It is okay' then I left them alone. That means he never locked a door, which Bonbon was accident open the door to see him in room or bathroom with naked?" 

Freddy sighs and says "That why, Foxy, Teo, Chica, Mary and I almost never go to a basement because we have work daytime, Bonnie have work night time. That obviously Bonnie don't bother to leave unlock a door. Now, Bonbon living in a basement with Bonnie, Bonnie forgot to lock a door. I am surprised that Bonnie was not mad at her about happen, I think that his fault about leave unlocks." 

Fredrick says "Or Bonnie knew Bonbon is scared, shyly, and weakest. Remember I told you about happened at a store." 

Freddy sighs and says "Hope Amy don't know what is going on in the basement." 

Chichi laughs and sees the bears are confusing to say "she sees him with naked first time for Bonbon. I think they are such cute couples. I am shipping them!" 

Freddy holds his chin and thinking 'mmm.' Fredrick gets worried and says "I am not sure about that because he is marrying to Amy." He sees Chichi's face is disgusting with her tongue out. He is rolling his eyes and say "Stop be acting like disgusting." 

Freddy says "Chichi is right about that. The only chance for maybe he will drop wedding with Amy to dating Bonbon. I hate that one, Allow Amy will do bad things to Bonbon to we have chances Bonnie will see and busts them. I will take my responsibility for that. I know Bonbon is our adopted sister. If she is wrong shapes, then Bonnie will take her to his brothers at his brother's hospital." 

Fredrick gets worried and says "But, we don't know kind of her illness…." 

Freddy gets shocked and says "Oh I forgot about that. I will talk Bonnie about this because Bonnie doesn't know that Bonbon has serious illness yet." Fredrick is nodding with understanding. Freddy says "Need telling our friends about our planning." Fredrick and Chichi following Freddy to talking their friends about Freddy's plan. 

Meanwhile

Bonbon is busy with unpacking as starting with her clothes. She put them in each drawer of the dresser. Bonnie is going to boxes and reading 'Bonbon's family's stuff.' He is thinking ' _Is she keep family's stuff after their family is gone or thing. I don't understand why I was hugging Bonbon, I supposed mad at her, but I can't do that because she is scared that same happen at a store. Must she is scared of anyone. I can see her as she is very fragile like glass can crack. I will ask Fredrick about this._ ' He opens one of the boxes as he finds three blankets. He sighs and thinking ' _Why she kee-_ ' He notice word on a tag of a blanket and read 'Koshi' He gets confused and read other two words on two blankets 'Kumori' and 'Boo Boo.' He asks Bonbon "Who this Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo?" Bonbon look at the blankets and her ears are down. She turns to look her clothes and keeping away those blankets. She knows that Fredrick did pack them. Bonnie sighs and says "Okay, I will put those in a wood box with shelves at living room" He is carrying them to a wood box to put them inside. He decides to ask Fredrick and walking to upstairs until he is finding Fredrick who still busy unpacking. He said "hey?" Fredrick is stopped unpacking and turn to look at him. He asks Fredrick "I wonder why Bonbon is not talking?" 

Fredrick's face sadness and say "She is muted because of bullies and my stepfather who drunk. I heard that from mom. Well, a nurse explained to her about bullies did hurts her so much and push her down as it worst happened at her old school. Also, her sisters have protected her from bullies and teachers had to deal any bullies. Also after my mom was murder by unknown and stepfather was completely changed to scared her so much as I don't choose to take her to my room a locked door that he can't enter. I don't want she getting suffering so much by bullies and others… she is very fragile and weakest." His face is cover with hands and bit crying. Bonnie is shocked after hearing about happen her and feeling sorry for her. He is thinking ' _I understand that Bonbon about happen. That same of me as any bullies beat me at my old school. I hates that any bullies. I was lost control myself to snapped, and fighting bullies so heavily. Those Bullies were scared of me and ran away from me. Thankfully my brothers stopped me before I killed one of the bullies. Teachers knew what happen and explained to bullies' parents about they were started beaten me but parents won't believe and due to school. I decided to leave school and stay at home to refused leave home. I can't believe that Bonbon can't fight this for herself."_

Bonnie asks Fredrick "Who this Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo? I found their names on tags of blankets."

Fredrick says "They are Bonbon's sisters. Different three parents took them. I promise her to find them." 

Bonnie said, "Oh, I know there someone can help." 

Fredrick's spirit up and say "Really? I am sure Bonbon will be happy about this. Who it?" 

Bonnie said "It is my older brother, Springtrap is a leader of the detective like the police. He is useful for figuring out and keeping ask anyone about a thing." 

Fredrick is surprised and says "You have three brothers. I don't know that." 

Bonnie said "Two young brothers, Baron and Zensho are doctors. Also, Baron owns his hospital."

Fredrick is nodding with understanding. Freddy enters a room and notices Bonnie say "What are you doing here? I thought you are helping Bonbon." 

Bonnie sighs and says "I asked Fredrick about why Bonbon doesn't say anything. He was already explained to me." He is going to leaving but before muttering himself, "she was suffering by bullies" He is gone. Freddy is confused and asks Fredrick about this. Fredrick forgets about to happen to explain him. Bonnie is walking to a basement. He enters Bonbon's room and watches her as she is still busying with unpacking, but she is exhausted with bit weak. Bonnie said, "Hey, you can rest if you want." Bonbon turn looks at him and nodding. She follows him to couch. Bonnie say "ahead sit." Bonbon sits and waiting. Bonnie is pressing buttons on the side of a sofa. Bonbon is feeling her legs lift up and back lift down and panicking about this. Bonnie calm her down and say "That okay, these couches are different from old couches." She takes it easy and nodding. She watches him who go to his room for getting pillow and blankets as that Bonbon's are in any boxes and she won't use sisters' blankets. Bonnie bring his pillow and blanket to her. He put his pillow on the behind of her head and cover her body with his blanket. He says "There go. Let me set some watch movies if you like." She is nodding. He is walking to tv and look movie until he picks one of them calling Power Rangers. He put it in Blu-Ray and going to sit couch next of Bonbon and use remote to TV turn on and blu-ray to start a movie. They are watching until finally Bonbon sleeping down and cuddling Bonnie. He watches her until he notices her breathing have problems. He is thinking ' _Is she is sickness or thing?_ ' He is cut his thinking out and look Freddy who stands and watches them. Bonnie said, "She is exhausted as she needs rest." 

Freddy says "I know that as I see this." 

Bonnie ask him "Is she sick? I noticed her breathing is a thing wrong unlike normal." 

Freddy says "Fredrick told me about she has a serious illness. They don't know what kind of her illness as only Mom and Stepfather knew and they planned to tell Fred and Fredrick but Mom was killed, Joe was completely changed and Fred abandoned Fredrick and Bonbon to leave. I am disappointed with Fred about abandoned them."

Bonnie is surprised and says "I can talking Baron about this. Right Bonbon Jones?" 

Freddy is nodding and say "Yes please, right that name. And please do a flavor as can you watch her while we leave to work?" 

Bonnie sighs and says "I keep an eye on her if I can." He watches Freddy leave to upstairs and watch Bonbon. He decides to call Baron, get his phone from the pocket of pant to pressing number then calling and waiting he answer it.

Finally answer as a middle of voice "Hello, This is Club's hospital. Maybe I help you?" 

Bonnie said, "Hey, Baron." 

Baron says "Oh, Bonnie. Don't tell me you want to get off works again?" 

Bonnie is rolling his eyes and say "No, I need your help. Remember I told you about new roommates?"

Baron say "Really? Yes, I remember that." 

Bonnie said "Listen to this. Freddy told me that his adopted sister has a serious illness." 

Baron says with sound surprised "What? What kind of her illness? I hope I can figure out that." 

Bonnie sighs and says "That problem, They don't know what kind of her illness. Only Freddy's mother and stepfather know this but his mother was killed, and his stepfather was completely changed as they can't get this what kind of her illness." 

Baron says "Oh, I can't believe that. What is her name? I will look if I can." 

Bonnie said "Bonbon Jones." 

Baron writes note down and says "Okay, Zensho and I will look files from another hospital if we can." 

Bonnie said, "Ok, let me know about it." 

Baron says "I will. I got to go." 

Bonnie hear Baron hang up and put his phone in a pocket of a pant. He watches Bonbon who is still sleeping, cuddling him, and same breathing. He sighs and watches movie until fast sleeping with Bonbon. Fredrick is walking to a basement and see them in sleep and smiles before leaving to upstairs. He is thinking ' _Freddy told me that Bonnie did call his brother about your illness, Bonbon. I hope they will find a file about your illness before we do wrong. Bonnie will good care of you and keep away Amy if you can. We will say sorry about our planning to allow Amy will do a wrong thing to you as our chance that Bonnie will see and bust this. Please forgive us for this._ '

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Three days later  
**

This morning at around 7 am, Freddy gets ready to leave for his work because he is a manager. Yesterday he was brought Fredrick and his friends to his restaurant for teaching and how doing their job. Fredrick knows how his job is waiter same BWW as his old job. Chichi will join Chica for chief. Mangle and Mari are serving and clean. Freddy leaves his room to downstairs and enter a kitchen. He sees breakfast on a counter as some eggs, slices of bacon, toasts, sausages, pancakes, and juices. He sees his friends and brother who eat breakfast, take some foods to sitting chair and eating. Fredrick is done eating and says "I need check Bonbon as she is still sleeping if she not then I will ask her to want to eat breakfast." They are nodding with understanding and eat. Fredrick leaves to walking to a basement. He arrives a basement as he notices Bonnie is not home yet as he is work but suppose finish work by now and visit here to watch Bonbon after Freddy and others leave to work. He walking to enters Bonbon's room and see her still sleep, but she is struggling with her breathing. Fredrick sighs and walking to press a button to get lift her head up to natural breathing. He sees she stops fighting and some normal breathing. He smiles and leaves to upstairs. He enters the kitchen to sitting chair. He says "She is sleeping. She was struggling with her breathing. I get her lift up until she gets comfortable with breathing. Chica, you can save breakfast for her." 

Chica is nodding and say "Got it. Bonnie will eat some breakfast before he goes sleep." 

Freddy is nodding and say "Yes, don't worry about this. Bonnie is great hearing some wrong happen." 

They are smiles and nodding and eating until done and clean. Chica is taking some foods to couples plates for the bunnies. She writes note 'I save some foods for you and Bonbon, Bonnie" and put it on plates. They are getting ready to go a restaurant as they need clean, get chairs down, and get foods cooking. They are leaving to a restaurant. 

Bonnie is driving to home and enter a home. He is walking to enter a kitchen and notice the couples plates with a note. He is walking to take note and read. He is thinking ' _Bonbon is not wake up yet. I can wait for her to eat with her._ ' He is walking to a basement and check Bonbon's room if she is wake up yet. He peeks out of a door and sees her as she still sleeping with some normal breathing. He closed door and sighs. He is walking to TV for check any news. He watching news about weathers, some bad happens, and some surprise happen. He is boredom and change channels after the news is done until finding one and leave it. He watches it with very tired. He remembers two days ago that he is accidentally sleeping with Bonbon on a couch as Amy was coming to see him as he is lucky that she didn't know about he was sleeping with Bonbon. He sighs and still watching until he hears ringing from his phone. He takes it and looks ID Caller as it is Amy. He answers it "Hello, Amy." 

Amy said with sweet sound "Hi, honey! I can't go to your home because I am stuck at my work with lot doing. I wished about I want to stay with you all times." 

Bonnie said "Oh ok, any times you can come here if you like. I have to watch Bonbon while Freddy and others are working." He doesn't get a response from her and confuses to say "Are you there?"

Amy says with cover sound angry "Sorry, I just ask someone. So I understand that. Oh, I need to go. Bye, Honey!" 

Bonnie is confused with a look his phone. He shrugs and put it in his pocket to watching. He hears open a door and look at Bonbon who rubbing her eyes. He says "Morning. Are you hungry? Chica leaves breakfast for you and me. Come on." He turns tv off and walking to upstairs with Bonbon. They enter kitchen as Bonbon sitting a chair, and Bonnie get breakfast to heat up. He brings foods to Bonbon and eating with her. They are done eating. Bonnie takes plates to sink and wash them to leave drying. He says "So, What you need thing before I am going to some napping." Bonbon shakes her head that she doesn't need a thing. Bonnie is nodding and walking to the basement with her. He turns TV on and watches Bonbon who is wondering to looking any movies until she gets one of the movies call Zootopia. He gets disc out of a box to in Blu-ray. He gets movie starting. He says "If you need things then wake me up. If something happens, I can hear this when I am sleeping." Bonbon is nodding and watching him enter his room to sleep. She turns to look to look at a movie. She is enjoying it until she is sleepy again to sleeping on a couch. 

4 hours later

Bonnie wakes up and yawning. He gets off his bed to walking to a bathroom as he needs toilet. He is done then walking to the living room. He finds Bonbon who is sleeping on a couch and leave movie running in a menu. He notices Bonbon is coldest and going to get blankets. He brings it to her. He is sitting a couch and hugging her to get her warm up as he gets blanket to cover them. He watched her as her head on his chest and arms hold his sides. He takes his phone and checks time and messages as he sees time is 11:45 am and notices some messages from Springtrap, Freddy, Fredrick, and Amy. He doesn't get a message from Baron about Bonbon's illness. Baron told him that he has lot busy do, but he promised to look her file. He sighs and keeps Bonbon get warm up. Bonbon stirs to wake up and confuses about feel warm and soft furs. She notices that furs are purple as she knows that belongs to Bonnie's. She gets off of him and looks around. Bonnie said "You was fast sleep on a couch and got coldest without blankets. That okay, I keep you get warm up. So I just checked time 11:45 am now it is almost is 12 pm. Are you hungry?" Bonbon is nodding and hugging him once time for need warm. He says "Okay. I think which we want to go… Wait, you never see Freddy's restaurant yet. We can go there to eat there." Bonbon is nodding on his chest and hugging. He is waiting for her until she is ready. She gets off of him and walking to a room for change clothes. She is stopping and forgetting about Mangle is work. She can't change herself. Bonnie said "Oh, You need help with change clothes… um… I can assist you if you want. I can close my eyes. I know you are very shyly around any males. I won't do a thing to you. I promise." Bonbon is nervous about this, but she doesn't choose and nodding. He is very embarrassed and nervous about this as he has never helped any females like his friends but only Amy that he can see. He watches her back as she starts to get her clothes off with nervous until she is completely naked. He is trying calm down and takes her clean clothes as start her bra and underwear to her. He is more blushing as he put a bra on her. She is more ashamed and more nervous. They are done bra then underwear then shirt and pants. He stammering "S... So you are done change. I.. I go to change… m.. my clothes. You can….w…waiting for me, o…k?" Bonbon is very shyly and nodding. Bonnie leaves to his room for change, but when he enters his room and closed, he is covering his face with his hands and murmurs "I can't believe that… but I don't choose to help her as no one here will help her with change clothes or" he stops murmurs and let his hands down to thinking until he put his hand on forehead and say himself "Shit, hoping not this bath. I can't stand that. I don't cheat on my fiancée…" He sighs and starts changing clothes. He is done and out of his room as he notices Bonbon sit couch with bit sadness. He turns away from her and thinking ' _Oh I forgot about her past was worst with bullies. That seems she never had any boyfriends._ ' He sighs and walking to her to say "Ready?" Bonbon is startled and stand up to nodding. They are walking to upstairs then Bonnie's truck and enters it. He starts his truck running and driving to Freddy's restaurant. They are quiet and silent until they arrive at a restaurant. They get out of a truck to walk to a restaurant and enter it. 

They are greeted by a white rooster who stand and wait for customers. Also, he doesn't notice them and says "Hello, this for the date?" He doesn't get responses, but he gets punch by very embarrassing and angry Bonnie. A white rooster holds his face and says "What the-" he notice Bonnie and a blue rabbit and say "Oh sorry, I don't notice that. Who that? New girlfriend?' Bonnie punch him once times. 

Bonnie said with sound annoying "No, she is Freddy and Fredrick's adopted sister. I have to watch her when Freddy and others are working, you stupid Bourbon."

Bourbon's hands up in his defense and yelling "OK! I AM SORRY! AND STOP PUNCH ME WHILE I AM DAMN WORKING. I DO-" He is cut out by a punch from Freddy who annoying. 

Freddy says "I won't fired you, idiot." Does he turn to look at the rabbits and say "What you need a thing? Is she alright?" 

Bonnie said "She is fine. We just come here for eating. Also, she wants to know what this looks like." 

Freddy says "Oh, ok. Come on." They are following Freddy to the table and sitting down on chairs. Freddy gives them the couple menu books and says "Waiter will come few minutes. So take a time to read." He leaves to working. 

They are starting to read the menu books and searching foods what they are liking until finding them and wait for a waiter. A waiter is walking to them as they notice that waiter is Fredrick. Fredrick sees them and smiles to say "Hey Bonbon. You are hungry by now." He laughs and says "So, ready to order?" They nodding as Bonnie tell him and Bonbon shows it to him. Fredrick is nodding and write a note down. He says "In few minutes. I will bring drinks to you." They are nodding as Fredrick leaves. They are quiet and bored. 

Chichi is walking out of a kitchen and notices the two rabbits. She is wondering why they are quiet or things until she notices Bonbon had change clothes and thinking ' _No way, she can change clothes herself. Mmm. Wait? Don't tell me... Bonnie is helping her with change clothes. No wonder they are quiet or embarrassing._ " She smiles and goes back a kitchen. 

Chica is cooking and look at Chichi. She is confused and says "I thought you take a break." 

Chichi say "I saw Bonbon and Bonnie are here. I noticed that Bonbon did change her clothes as I know she can't change herself as she was helping by Bonnie. They are completely quiet and embarrassing at a table. That so Cute!"

Chica chuckles and says "I hope Bonnie is not a pervert in a way." 

Chichi say "he was used to perverting?" 

Chica shakes her head and says "No. Foxy tried to get Bonnie be a pervert about girls. Bonnie won't do that. Only Foxy is total idiot-pervert. That why Freddy warned you and other females."

Chichi say "I am sure that if Foxy will doing a thing on Mangle, Mangle will kill him suddenly time." They are laughing and cooking until Chichi are done to need break time and grabs some foods for lunch to walking out of a kitchen. She sees the rabbits are eating their dinner and smiles to walking to Mangle who already get break time. She says "Hey, Mangle." 

Mangle say "Hey. I noticed that Bonbon's clothes changed as I am swearing if Bonnie is a pervert then I will kill him." 

Chichi laughs and says "Chica told me that Bonnie would never be perverted but be careful about Foxy because he is idiot-pervert. I am sure you will kill him any times." She starting to eating lunch. 

Mangle groans and say "Thank you for telling me about Foxy. No wonder that Foxy is keeping staring at me. If he is staring at me again, then I will kill him." 

Chichi laughs and says "Maybe he liking you." 

Mangle say "Nah, Foxy is nothing but a pervert. What about that a white rooster, um I think it is Colonel?"

Chichi thinking and say "Well, he is very nice and helpful than Bourbon. Why?"

Mangle shrugs and say "Just ask." She is eating her lunch.

Chichi says "You thinks I am crushing on him? Just meet him as I don't know him yet." 

Mangle nodding and say "Aye, aye, I know that. Fredrick told us about Bonbon hugged Bonnie at a store without they were not known around. That is wired?" 

Chichi say "That reason that 'Bitch' of her aura angrier about Bonnie talked Bonbon first place. Remember?

Mangle say "Oh yea, I forgot about that. How to imagine that if they will shower together or thing while maybe we are stuck of here as we knew that Bonbon always needs help with changes and bath." 

Chichi imagining and asks "Are you pervert or what?" She is glaring at Mangle who is panicking. 

Mangle say "Unknown why that images are appearing in mind after I saw Bonbon's clothes. Stop calling me that." She sighs and says "I am not sure about this Amy because she hurts your sister Chica and Mary." 

Chichi say "Oh yea, Freddy told us about this. I was hope Bonbon okay and STAY Bonnie's side while Amy is there… That seems Bonnie's brother, Baron doesn't inform about Bonbon's illness yet. I hope he is finding it before Amy will do bad thing to Bonbon…" 

Mangle sighs and say "Aye. I hate that someone hurts our best friend…" Chichi nodding that Mangle is right about Chichi hated someone hurts Bonbon. They are watching at the rabbits who almost done eating lunch. They see Freddy walking to them and talking. Mangle say "I was surprised about Fredrick's mother and stepfather Joe adopted Bonbon when she was a young bunny. When I was young while I met them. Fredrick informed that Bonbon is Fredrick's sister. I was freak out about that and asked them until Fredrick explained me about this. I was understood this. Hehe"

Chichi laughs and says "Well, same here. I am so happy for Bonbon is a sister of Fredrick and now Freddy. I noticed Freddy quick accepted her in his family. That Freddy is so sweetest and awesome brother. Right?" Mangle nodding that Chichi is correct. They decide to change subject to talking others.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Sunday, Freddy's restaurant closed for let workers rest and doing their fun or others. Freddy writing his paperwork from his restaurant at his office of his home as this is morning. He checks and writing as what need more foods and fix anywhere at his restaurant. He hears his door opens and turns look it as it is Foxy. Foxy says his accent like pirate "Avast, Cap'n? We be boredom right now. Can we go backyard fer fun?" 

Freddy says "Oh course on; you can go. I will join after I do my paperwork." Foxy is nodding with tell 'aye' and leave Freddy's room to closes a door. Freddy is back to work. 

Foxy is walking to the living room as he sees Chica, Teo, Mary, Fredrick, Chichi, Mangle, Felicia, and Mari are sitting and talking while Bonbon is listening to them, but they are boredom. Foxy says "Freddy say aye we be go backyard. Did ye have any swimsuits? Freddy already has a huge pool. Also, Freddy will join us aft he be to finish his paperwork." 

Mangle say "Wait. Is Freddy have a huge pool?! Why don't tell us about that…" she glares at Foxy who is nervous.

Chica says "Well, we are already forgotten about that because we are many busy to doing at that restaurant… So ready to go?"

Mary say "But about Bonbon? Is she can go there?"

Fredrick says "We can watch her or stay her when she need help. Right?" He asks Bonbon as Bonbon nodding.

Teo says "also, Freddy has a huge backyard as he has volleyball court with sand, basketball court, and soccer net. Matter He has many things in a yard. We can play with them." Fredrick, Chichi, Mangle, and Mari drop their jaws down. Felicia giggles and Bonbon is confused about this. 

Mari says "Wow, that lot thing that Freddy bought anything. So I think better to go change into swimsuits." They are nodding and going to their rooms.

Bonbon is walking down to her room, but she hears open a door as she looks at it as she sees Bonnie who sleepy. Bonnie yawns and says "What are you doing?" Bonbon is not said a thing and walking to enter her room. A few seconds later, she is out of her room with her swimsuit. Bonnie is nervous and says "Want help to cha-" he is cut out by Mangle who runs to arrive a basement as she wears her swimsuit. 

Mangle say without notice Bonnie"Let me help you, Bo-" she notices him and smirking with say "So you can help her to change her swimsuit. I can leave you alone."

She is around leaves, but she is stopped by Bonnie who is blushing and say "No, you can. I am going to sleep. That my job is annoying and noises by any patients… Also, I don't sleep so much while I watched Bonbon." He is going bed to sleep.

Mangle laughs and say "Alright, let's go" Bonbon is blushing and nodding as she follows Mangle to her room. Mangle helping her with change her swimsuit. They are done and leave room to upstairs. They meet their friends who already done change to swimsuits. 

Foxy notices them and say "Alright, let be go" They are walking to outside as they can see a huge pool, sports courts, and many toys for fun. Few friends run to jumping into a pool. Foxy laughs and say "yarr, be ye ready get in a pool, Bonbon?" Bonbon is nodding and watch Foxy walking to get air tube and bring it to her. Foxy says "It be helpful fer ye if ye want." Bonbon smiles and takes it to on her. Foxy is helping her to get into a pool. Foxy is done helping and walking to get toys. He throws them to in a pool and jumps into a pool. They are playing around in a pool. Bonbon watches with smiles and relaxes on air tube. 

Freddy is writing last one of his paperwork and put them away in his case. He leans his chair and sighs. He murmurs "This is so hell work" he is some rest few minutes until he hears a door is open and looks at a door. He notices it is Bonnie and says "What's it?" 

Bonnie says "I just called my mother that Mother and Father would come here. That okay for they can join us to eat dinner? My brothers will come too."

Freddy says "Sure, they can come here. I am just worried about your father because he is depressing as dad told me."

Bonnie sighs and says "Yeah, I know that. I don't know why he is depressing for. They don't say about it. I don't ask them again. So I will let them know." He leaves Freddy's office to call his mother. 

Freddy sighs and remembering in his past.

 _A few years ago as Freddy was seven age as he was lived with his father and older brother Fredbear age was eight. Freddy and Fredbear were playing Xbox360 with game call Castle Crashers. They stopped playing and looked at their father who is talking on his phone as they listened him said, "Calm down, Jayce. Let me get him; I know what I am doing with him." He heard Jayce say as Jayce asked him. He said, "Oh, don't worry about my sons. I will take them with me." He talked her as he understood it. He hung it down and looked at his kids. He sighed and said, "We need to go to get Maxie. He went to bar again." He got his keys and wallet and walked with his sons to his car._

 _Fredbear said, "Dad? Is Uncle Maxie okay?"_

 _Rocky sighs and said, "No, he is depressing after he lost someone who very close to him."_

 _Freddy asked him "Who that person was close to Uncle Maxie?"  
_

 _Rocky said, "Well, his name is Elliott. Also, another person is Kimkio who the wife of Elliott's and best friend of Jayce. Elliott and Kimkio were dead by a car accident. I do know them since at my old high school."_

 _Freddy said, "Oh, do Aunt Kimkio and Uncle Elliott have any girls or boys like Fredbear and me?"  
_

 _Rocky says "Oh yes, they had four daughters, but I don't know their names yet. Oh, we are here. Ok, you stay here while I get Maxie. I hope it is not long. Stay here and watch out around, Okay?" They nodded as they watch their father walked to bar._

 _Freddy said, "This was bad news about happening… I feel sorry for Uncle Maxie. We are not meet Uncle Elliott and Aunt Kimkio yet, but it is late… I wish to meet them with those girls… Do you think those girls will be same of Uncle Elliott and Aunt Kimkio? I mean Fredrick and I are brown like dad. You and Fred are gold like mom."_

 _Fredbear said "Unknown. Maybe different colors part like Foxy and his brothers. You know mean that Foxy is red, Theo is golden, Hakani is dark gray and Toorima is blackish red."_

 _Freddy said, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I hope we can ask Aunt Jayce about those girls…."_

 _Fredbear said "I am not sure about that idea… If we ask her, then she will upset about it… Forget it."_

 _Freddy sighs and watches out of a window. They were waiting for their dad and Maxie until they saw Rocky and Maxie. Maxie was drunken and leaned on Rocky who holds and carried him. They listened Rocky said, "Don't give up! Jayce and sons need you."_

 _Maxie drunken said, "I don't 'hic' care about 'hic' them. I want to 'hic' be gone…'hic.' I can't save the daughters 'hic' who took by four different families. 'hic,' He was already-"_

 _Rocky snapped at him "DID ELLIOTT WANT THAT?! NO, HE DON'T WANT THAT. HE WANTS TO YOU FIND HIS DAUGHTERS FOR HIM!"_

 _Maxie is shocked and sobbed on Rocky. Rocky sighs and rubbed him to calmed him down. Freddy and Fredbear were worried about that. Freddy said, "When we get older enough then find those girls."_

 _Fredbear sighs and said, "Fine. There will take times for Jayce to calmed her down. We can ask her any times after we are older enough." Freddy nodded and watched Dad helping Maxie.  
_

Back to present

Freddy sighs and thinking ' _I hope this today to ask Jayce about Elliott and Kimkio's daughters' names._ ' He stands up and walking to out of his room. He is walking to outside as he is meeting friends and brother. He sees them as all females expect Bonbon are talking and swimming and all males are fighting in a pool and race to grabbing toys in on the floor of a pool. Bonbon is relaxing on air tube and watch friends who are playing around. Freddy clear his voice get they are looking him and says "Bonnie just tell me that his parents are coming here with his brothers. Fredrick, Bonbon, Chichi, Mangle, Mari, Felicia. I have to tell you about his father. His father is depressing, lot guilty, and pretty messy after he lost very close best friend who died a few years ago. We have to watch him as for making sure he is okay. Got it?" They are nodding with understanding. He says "Chica; You can ahead go to cook with Chichi. No rush. They will arrive here on around 3 pm. Time is 11:30 am for now. I am going to shop for getting dinner. Ok?" 

Fredrick says "I can go with you." 

Freddy says "Fine; you can ahead to change." Fredrick nodding and walking to his room for change. Freddy look at Bonbon and say "Are you sure okay when Fredrick and I leave to shop?" 

Mary is rolling her eyes and say to friends "Freddy is more overprotective brother… Freddy frowns at Mary as friends are laughing at Mary and Freddy. Mary says "Bonbon will be fine while we are here, Freddy."

Freddy says "Whatever. We are leaving now." He is walking to enter a home then out of it with Fredrick who already changed. 

Fredrick say "Um, do you think Amy is coming too?"

Freddy sighs and says "Unknown; Bonnie don't tell me about it… I hope she is not coming." Fredrick is nodding with him. They are in Freddy's truck and drive to the shop. They are walking around at store and grabbing foods and drinks until they are done. They are going to check out and pay them. They are walking to a truck with a cart filled bags of foods and drinks. They put them in the back of a truck. Fredrick takes a cart away. Freddy gets in his truck and waits for Fredrick. Fredrick gets into a truck. They are left to home. They grabbing bags to enter home then walking to the kitchen. They put foods and drinks away. They are walking to outside as they see all friends except Foxy relaxing on chair or floor. Foxy is collecting all toys to put them away and walking to sit chair with relaxing. Freddy says "Chica; foods are here." 

Chica say "Okay, let's go to change then go, cook, Chichi!" Chichi is nodding and follow Chica to their rooms. 

Teo says "What time by now?"

Fredrick checks the time and says "1:15 pm." 

Freddy says "Okay, let's go to change guys."

They are nodding and walking to their rooms. Bonbon is walking down to her room. She is looking for clothes until she finds them. She wonders who will help her either Mangle or Bonnie as she blushing about happen as she was accidentally caught Bonnie with naked in the shower and Bonnie helped her to change. Her head shakes think out and walking to out of her room. She finds Bonnie in his room as he is in bed, but he is not sleeping. Bonnie look at her and say "Oh, done swim in a pool? If Mangle doesn't come here, then I will help you to change then." Bonbon is nodding and go back her room and sit her bed to waiting for Mangle coming. Mangle doesn't come as Bonnie notices this and sighs. He gets up and walking to Bonbon's room. He says "That seems Mangle is not coming then I am going to help you." Bonnie and Bonbon are getting blushing around to starting change. Bonnie pull spring out of tie of swimsuit bra and take it off of Bonbon. He is staring at her back as he put his hand on her back to startle Bonbon. He says "Sorry, I don't mean scares you." She shakes her head and holds his hand to get swimsuit underwear off of her. He is staring at her back but slows down to look her butt to blushing. He is closer to her and his hand on her belly. She looks down and blushing, but she is staying there and doing nothing. He is closest to her until his stomach touching her back and put his other hand move her small breast. He planted his nose to her face to nuzzles her. She is nervous about that, but she is worried about Amy will found this then Amy will hurt her. She gets off of him and shakes her head. He sighs and says "No, not your fault. That mine fault for this. I am sorry about that. Let's get your clothes." He is walking to her dresser to get clothes and walking to her to helping her with put clothes on. They are done as suddenly Bonbon leaves to upstairs. Bonnie hold his head and softly say to himself "That close. Don't understand why I am getting close her to tried touch her but she is getting away from me… I don't want cheat on Amy as she is my fiancée, but my heart is feeling for Bonbon. I must confuse myself. I need careful around with Amy…" He sighs and walking to his bathroom with forgetting lock door, but he gets his clothes off and in a shower. He soft says to himself "I am need thinking about this between Amy and Bonbon. Amy is understood about me but Bonbon is same past like me as Bullies hurt her so much but I was so worse than her. I need careful to choose one of them, but I have to watch Amy all times." He remembers Freddy said ' _Amy did bad thing to Chica and Mary included another female who tried to talking you or thing.'_ He is quiet in a shower with thinking. He thought ' _I have to watch Amy and Bonbon if she hurts to Bonbon with the unknown illness. Baron doesn't inform me yet... I hope he gets quick as soon as possible.'_

 _I fixed my many mistakes in my stories._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Foxy enter his room to change his clothes. He sighs and remembers Freddy informed him and others about Bonnie's father and mother are coming with Springtrap, Baron, and Zensho. Foxy knew about Bonnie's father has a terrible problem since he was young like seven age. Foxy will watch a father with his friends for making sure a father is okay. Foxy is out of his room and walking while he is not attention where he goes. He bumps into Mangle. Mangle is angry and punches Foxy. She is snapping him "Watch where you are going, Pervert!"

Foxy rubs where Mangle punches and say "Sorry. Do not have t' punch me. Me dern't attention whar me go because me just worryin' about Bonnie's father."

Mangle rolling her eyes and says "Whatever… I wonder why this father is depressing for he loses his close best friend? What happens to his close best friend?" 

Foxy sighs and says "Me can be tellin' ye but me can't. Only Bonnie can be tellin' if he be ready or so…"

Mangle sighs and says "Fine but keep away from me." She is walking away from Foxy who annoying. 

Foxy murmuring "Me dern't understand why she hates me when what me doin' nothin'." He is trying to figuring out.

Someone behind of Foxy and speaking "Because you are a pervert when you flirt any females. I do believe Chica or Mary told Mangle and Chichi about you."

Foxy jump with Yelp to look at someone who spoke up and yelling "Dern't scare me, Teo! Oh, me remember that me were bein' flirtin' with any females but I dern't flirting to Mangle!" 

Teo says "Unknown. Maybe her ex-boyfriend dumped or cheated on her. Let's go." Teo and Foxy are walking to downstairs. They are arriving as they meet Bonbon who out of a basement with blushing. Bonbon looks them and walking away to outside. Teo is confused about this and says "Did Mangle helps her with change clothes?" 

Mangle is laying on a couch and says "No I don't. It was Bonnie who helped her. I allowed him." She crosses arms to the behind of her head and closes her eyes. 

Teo and Foxy are dropping their jaws down. Teo stammering "B..B..But Bonnie is male! When starting that he was helping her!" 

Mangle sighs and says "When we are busy at a restaurant. No one of females helps her. You know." 

Teo says "Are you sure that? I saw Bonbon is blushing and walking away…"

Mangle says "Well, she is very shyly. She will use to that with Bonnie. Bonnie will use to that too. Just let them go. And get away from me, Foxy" she rolling to a couch. 

Foxy is a bit disappoint and say "Me dern't doin' nothin' t' ye. Me dern't understand why ye hate me fer nothin'. Fine, I will stay away from you. I don't care about you." Foxy is walking away as Teo gets shocking when Foxy was talking in English last words.

Teo looks at Mangle and says "I am sorry about that. He had tough times in his young ages as I know. Just take easy on him." Mangle won't listen to Teo and ignores him. Teo sighs and walking away. Teo is walking to enter a kitchen. He looks at a glass door as he sees Bonbon is sitting on a relaxing chair while she is watching a sky. Teo sighs as someone speak up "Teo? What's wrong?" 

Toe looks at someone spoke up it is Chica and notices Chichi is with Chica. Teo says "Um, there were Foxy and Mangle are hating around by now… I was caught Foxy said in an English on last words. It is sound like angrily. I was tried to tell Mangle to take easy on Foxy, but Mangle won't listen and ignore me." 

Chica gets worried about that. Chich sighs and says "I can talking her if I can." 

Teo says "Just leave them alone to take their times. So better start to cook dinner. I am hungry for now." He is laughing.

Chica is rolling her eyes and says "Get any snacks. Don't complain about it. Ready, Chi?" Chichi is laughs and nods. They are starting to cooking. Teo smiles and walking to the living room. He is sitting on one of a couch and watch TV with Fredrick, Felicia, Mary, Mari, and Mangle. 

Freddy is busy with his coworkers on his phone until he is finished talking and hang up and sighs. He is walking to the window and watch outside until he notices a navy blue car. The two passengers get out of a car. Freddy sees that passengers are Bonnie's parents, Jayce and Maxie. Freddy is walking to the living room and says "Guys, Jayce, and Maxie are here." Mary and Teo are stand up. Fredrick, Felicia, and Mangle are confusing. 

Foxy is walking to Freddy and says "About Springtrap, Baron, and Zensho, Abast? Be they comin' t' here? Um, ye just saw them, how Maxie be?"

Freddy says "Eh, he is messy…. Just don't ask him. Ok?" They are nodding with understanding. Freddy is walking to a door and open it. They can see Jayce and Maxie. 

Jayce says "Whoa, you have more roommates. Wait. I know you when you were young baby before you took with Fred by Rose, Fredrick. It is so much time to see you." 

Fredrick says in confuse "I don't remember that."

Jayce giggles and say "You was a baby as I met you, Fredrick. I know you can't remember that. I understand." 

Fredrick smiles and says "Here my few friends. Hey guys coming here!" 

Mari, Felicia, Mangle, and Chichi who out of a kitchen. Jayce notices Chichi and says "Hello, Chichi!"

Chichi is stopped walking and confuses. She says "Did I meet you before? I don't remember." 

Jayce giggles and says "You was a baby as I met you. You can go back to cook with Chica." 

Chichi is surprised and says "Oh, I don't know that. Well, I am going back to cook." She is walking to a kitchen. 

Mari says "Hello, My name is Mari Berry."

Jayce surprises and asks him "What your parent's name are?" 

Mari says "My father name is Ethan and mother name is Aurora."

Jayce smiles and says "I know them. They are my friends since we met at our high school but they are closest friends with Wyatt and Skylar Stephens who Mary's parents."

Mari is dropped his jaw down. Mangle is surprised and says "Um, my name is Mangle Russell. My parent's names are Rowtag and Kanti." 

Jayce is surprised and says "They are my friends too, but they are closest friends with Huritt and Alsoomse Fox who Foxy's parents."

Mangle is surprised and worried about she insulted Foxy, but she doesn't know that her parents and Foxy's parents are closest friends. Foxy is surprised too. Felicia says "My name is Felicia Oliver. My parent's names are Felix and Ariel." 

Jayce is more surprising and says "Wow my friends' daughters and sons are here… They are friends too, but they are closest friends with Kato and Fran Armstrong who Teo's parents. That surprise you are friends like my friends, Maxie and me." She notices Maxie is more depressing about someone missing. Maxie is walking through Fredrick and others. Jayce sighs and says "I am sorry about my husband. My husband and I had lost closest friends who died. We know they have four daughters, but they are gone." 

Fredrick and others are worried that. Fredrick watches Maxie is walking to a glass door where the pool and others outside. Fredrick asks Jayce "Can I ask you few questions?" 

Jayce smiles with sadness and nodding. Fredrick around asks her, but they are cut out by Bonnie who opens a door. Bonnie notices Jayce and says "Hi, Mom. Where dad is?" 

Jayce says "He is going outside. He needs some times in alone. So, Fredrick, what you ask me?" 

Fredrick around says but he is cut out by Amy as Amy is arriving as she notices Jayce. Amy says "Hello. Can let me enter please."

Bonnie says "Amy, this is my mother."

Amy is surprised and says "Hello." 

Jayce smiles and says "You must be Bonnie's fiancée. Nice meet you. So Sorry, Fredrick. I listen here."

Fredrick says "Ok, so I know you are sad, but I want to know who your closest friends are?" 

Jayce says "Oh Their names are Elliott and Kimkio Jones."

Fredrick and his friends are shocking. Fredrick stammering "A..a…about their daughters?" _'Don't tell me… Can't be…'_

Jayce smiles and says "Their daughters' names are Koshi, Bonbon, Kumori, and Boo Boo." She notices Freddy, Fredrick, Bonnie, Amy, and others are shocks. She is confused and says "What's wrong? What I say a thing?" 

Fredrick stammering "I…i…it was….."

Meanwhile, after Fredrick and others telling them their names and their parent's names and before Amy arrives. Maxie is sadly and walking to a glass door. He is stopped by Chichi and Chica who see him. Chica says "Hey, Maxie. How are you?" 

Maxie says with sadly "Unknown. I need some times in alone." He opens a glass door and walking to outside. He closes a door and walking away." 

Chichi is worried and says "Freddy is right about that. Need to watch him?" 

Chica says "Nah. Bonbon is there too. She will keep an eye on him." 

Chichi says "Oh right I forget about Bonbon. I hope she doesn't get scared." They are cooking dinner. 

Maxie is walking to a pool and sitting down on the ground. He put his feet in a pool and watch a pool. Bonbon is bit playing with a ball on a basketball court. Bonbon shoot ball to the net and calmly walking to get a ball. A few minutes later she decided to go back home. She is walking to a pool, but she notices a male gold and black with messy rabbit, Maxie. Bonbon is remembered about Freddy said that Bonnie's father is depressing. She is walking to Maxie. Maxie hears her footsteps and says "I told you that I need some times in alone." He doesn't get responses to sighs and stand up. He looks at someone come to him as he notices a very familiar rabbit and shocking. He is staring at Bonbon who is nervous about staring. He is starting walking with slowly to Bonbon. Bonbon is a bit scared by Maxie. Suddenly Maxie hugging Bonbon and sobbing on her. Bonbon is confusing about this, but she is hugging back him and tried to calm him down. Maxie says "I can't believe I see you… I never forget about you. I know you since you were baby with your annoying father, Elliott. I heard Elliott was dead and started depressing about that. I don't want to lose you and your sisters…" Bonbon is shocked this and hugging him in tight. 

They hear many footsteps this way. They are let around go and look at Jayce, Fredrick, Freddy, and others. Jayce is crying and walking to Bonbon. Jayce is hugging Bonbon with sobbing. Maxie is joining them in hugging. Fredrick says "Wow. I don't know that Maxie, Jayce, Elliott, and Kimkio are closest friends…" 

Freddy is nodding and say "Yea. Bonnie, I think that reason your father depressed about his closest friend, Elliott. Also, he thought Bonbon, and her sisters are gone." Bonnie is not say anything, but he is wondering… 

Fredrick is walking to Maxie and Jayce and says "Maxie, Jayce. You never knew that my mom and stepfather did adopt Bonbon." 

Maxie says "Really? That surprise about that but Koshi, Kumori and Boo Boo?" 

Fredrick sighs and says "Different three parents take them… We will be searching them." 

Maxie says "Oh I see…" He looks at Bonbon and smiles at her. He says "That true about Elliott brought you and Koshi to my house and annoying me about you..." 

Jayce giggles and says "Oh yes, I remembered about that." 

Freddy says "Really? Why?"

Maxie says "Elliott, Kimkio, Koshi, and Bonbon were lived very far there like two or three hours. Elliott was crazy to drove to my house about new daughter born Bonbon… You want to hear stories about Elliott?" They are nodding that they want to know. Maxie chuckles and thinking ' _I am so happy about I see Bonbon here. I hope to find Koshi and others. Sorry, Elliott about I was depressing so much. I hope you forgive me about happen and I was messed up…'  
_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Maxie was watch his two sons as gold 1 ½ years son, Springtrap and 11 month son, Bonnie. Springtrap wore a costume like police. Springtrap said, "Me am cop! Me will put ya down, bad man!" Springtrap was playing with toy yellow gun to point at Bonnie who clewed his pacifier and ignored his older brother. Springtrap shouted "ya can not ignored me! If ya run away from me, me crew will look for ya!" Springtrap was around attacked him but he was stopped by Maxie._

 _Maxie sighs and said, "Bonnie is not old enough for playing like this. You need wait for he get old like your. I don't want to you hurt him. Understand?" Springtrap sighs and nodded. Maxie said, "So, are you hungry? I can get thing to you eat."_

 _Springtrap said, "About Ma?"_

 _Maxie said, "Ma is busy with her job in trip. I am sure she will back home in four days." Maxie picked Bonnie up and walking to kitchen. Springtrap nodded and followed Maxie. Maxie put Bonnie on highchair. Maxie did same on Springtrap. Maxie looked foods as found some fruits. He grabbed them to cut them in smaller for Bonnie can eat and medium for Springtrap. Maxie gave cut fruits to the sons._

 _Springtrap smiled and ate them. Bonnie was started to pick it up to ate it. Maxie was smiled at them. He heard bell ringing from a door. Maxie was walked to a door and opened as he got greeted punch on his arm. Maxie noticed a blue and white with many gold marks rabbit with two small bunnies. A rabbit said, "Hey, Max! It so long time to see you again!"_

 _Maxie blinked and said, "Elliott? How you find us? Why are you here?"_

 _Elliott pouted at him and said, "That rude greet! That sound like don't care!"_

 _Maxie sighs and thought 'That rabbit never changed like really annoying ass but he is like close my brother when we are kids.' He said, "Okay, sorry about rude greet but I want know how you find us and why are you here?"_

 _Elliott sighs and said, "Well, that secret. I want to see you again, bro. Oh, I want you meet my new daughter!" He showed his blue and white daughter to Maxie._

 _Maxie noticed and said, "She is look almost same you but no gold marks. That is so odd like your daughter Koshi is gold bunny… What her name?"_

 _Elliott shrugged and said, "Unknown. Her name is Bonbon. She is so sweetest girl! She has…" Elliott was stopped talking and worried. Maxie confused about that. Elliott noticed and said, "Never mind. Can you let us inside?" Maxie was won't buy that, as he knew what wrong with Bonbon but he won't ask Elliott about it. Maxie nodded and let them inside._

 _Maxie asked, "Where Kimkio is?"_

 _Elliott said, "She is busy with her job in trip. I don't know when she is coming home. Where your son Springtrap?"_

 _Suddenly, Maxie was forgot to tell him about his new son, Bonnie. Maxie said, "They are eating snacks. Let's me check them, if they are done to eat then bring them to here. Okay?"_

 _Elliott nodded and watch Maxie walking to his kitchen. Elliott was quick noticed and thought 'Wait. Did Maxie said they? That mean he had new kid.' Elliott put Bonbon on floor with many toys. Bonbon don't want play but want to sleep. Elliott was smiled with sadly and watch Koshi was tried playing toys with Bonbon but Bonbon won't playing. Elliott heard footsteps and look at where that from as he noticed that the small gold bunny, Springtrap. Elliott was smiled and said "Hello, Springtrap."_

 _Springtrap stared at Elliott until he noticed a small gold bunny who tried playing with a blue and white bunny. Springtrap shouts "Me will catch ya, bad girls! Me am a cop!" Elliott bursted laughs out about what Springtrap said. Koshi snarled at Springtrap who was surprised as Koshi was protected Bonbon from Springtrap._

 _Elliott said, "That okay. Springtrap won't hurt you or Bonbon. Just playing like police." Koshi glaring at Springtrap and stay Bonbon's side. Elliott sighed and thought 'Koshi always protected Bonbon. Koshi knew about Bonbon is sick… I don't know what I tell Maxie about this…"_

 _Maxie's voice cut Elliott's thought out "Hey, Elliott. This is my new son, Bonnie." Elliott smiled at them. Maxie said, "I noticed you are sadly. What is wrong?"_

 _Elliott sighed and said, "It is hard explain…" Maxie was confused and put Bonnie on floor near Koshi and Bonbon. Koshi stared at Bonnie who played the toys._

 _Elliott said, "Koshi. You can go to playing with Springtrap. Don't worrying about Bonbon. She is going to sleep.." They watch Bonbon started sleeping. Koshi sighed and nodded to ran to playing with Springtrap. Elliott and Maxie went to a kitchen. Elliott said, "Kimkio don't know about that. Kimkio was went to trip for her business. Next day, Bonbon was completely collapsed down and hard to breathing. I was panicked and took her to hospital with me and Koshi. A doctor informed about Bonbon had illness. I asked which one but a doctor don't know yet to need testing. Now we need some break time. That why we come to here. I am worried about Bonbon now. Koshi is keeping protected her from any harms." Maxie was shocked and worried._

 _Maxie said, "Oh, I am sorry about that… I don't know about that. You should call Kimkio about it."_

 _Elliott sighs and said, "I am trying but she was never answering it. I guess she is very busy all times…" A phone was ringing and ringing. Elliott look his phone as he noticed Kimkio called him. Elliott said, "Kimkio is calling. Let's me talking her." Maxie nodding and watch Elliott walked out of house to talking. Maxie sighed and feeling bad for this… Suddenly a cried and screamed startled Maxie. Maxie was ran to that where from as he found Bonbon who cried and screamed and Bonnie accidentally bit Bonbon's right ear. Maxie got panicked and got him off of her. He was tried to calm Bonbon until she is calm and cried. He took her to bathroom for treated her ear had bleeding. Maxie was done treated and rubbed Bonbon's back._

 _Maxie said, "I am sorry about my son bite your ear. You or him don't understand around. That okay. I hope that not get scar… Oh, boy. I hope Kimkio is not get pissed off at Elliott and me…" Bonbon whimpered and tearing. Maxie smiled and rubbed her back. He carried her to back a room where Bonnie is. He was crunched down to put her down and look at Bonnie who scared. Maxie said, "Please say 'sorry' to her."_

 _Bonnie's ears down and his head down to said, "sowwy."_

 _Maxie sighs and said "Okay, trying again. Sorry."_

 _Bonnie tried to say "sorwy. Sorrw." Until finally, he said, "sorry."_

 _Maxie smiled and nodded with said, "That good. Got it, Bonbon?" Bonbon nodded but she was still tired. Maxie pat on her head and leave to see Elliott. Maxie watch Elliott who disappoint about Kimkio can't come home but she will off few days for stay with Bonbon. Elliott nodded with understanding and said good bye, honey._

 _Elliott sighs and said, "Kimkio can't come to home… but she will get off work to stay Bonbon. So, did I heard cried and screamed?"_

 _Maxie stammered "Well… it was Bonbon. That okay, I took care of her now. That happen was Bonnie accident bit her right ear. I did put bandage on her. I told him to say sorry to her. So he did but he is look guilty about that."_

 _Elliott said, "Oh boy… Kimkio will kill me about that happen…" Elliott and Maxie got in house and arrive a room where Bonbon and Bonnie were. They found them in slept together as Bonnie hold her with his arms. Bonbon felt safe in Bonnie's arms. Elliott joked, "How imagery if they are get date or marry."_

 _Maxie chuckled and nodded but he told him that horrible joke. Elliott pouted at him about that. Maxie took camera to took pictures of the kids who slept together._

Present

Maxie is still storytelling "I did printed a picture of them to gave Elliott. I was sure Elliott showed his wife, Kimkio. I was felt bad for Elliott about happen. Kimkio forced Elliott to sleep on couch after Kimkio found out about Bonbon had bandages on right ear. Elliott did called me about that… After that Elliott don't calls me any more… Must he was busy with Bonbon's illness. That day, I saw a news about horrible accident cars. A truck killed Elliott and Kimkio. I learned a chief of polices said, no driver in a truck and no signs on a truck either. Chief was do believe someone in mysterious had targeted on them. We don't know where Koshi, Bonbon and two kids named Kumori and Boo Boo are as they already adopted by different four families. Now, we know that Bonbon was adopted by Rosa, Joe, Fredrick and Fred." The furries who listening, chuckles about funny what Elliott said Maxie had rude greet, shock about happen Bonnie accidentally bit Bonbon's right ear, and sad about Elliott and Kimkio were killed as expected of Amy who already leave and don't listening to Maxie.

Mangle says, "We thought someone who bullied on Bonbon had scar on her right ear but we are wrong about that Bonnie did by accident."

Bonnie sighs and says, "Well, I don't remember about that. I guess it so long ago."

Maxie says, "The babies can't keep memories. I know you and Bonbon don't know around since you were the babies."

Teo says, "You said you did take a pictures of Bonbon and Bonnie in babies?" Maxie is nodding as they want to see. Maxie chuckles and taking his wallet out of his pocket of pants to take a picture. Chica and Chichi who first take it to look.

Chica says, "Aww, That so cute!"

Chichi giggles and says, "That look like Bonnie protecting Bonbon." Chichi give to others as they talking about they were so cute, protecting, and others. Bonnie and Bonbon are embarrassing about this.

Jayce giggles and says, "Maxie was told me that happen. I was called to Kimkio about it. Kimkio did forgive to Elliott."

Freddy says, "Wow… No wonder our parents were friends… Oh, I forgot to tell father about mother was killed."

Jayce and Maxie are shocking about that. Jayce says, "Did someone killed Rosa!?"

Fredrick sighs and says, "Yes, Mom was went to shop for get more foods for Mom and Joe had planned to tell me and Fred about what kind of Bonbon's illness but Mom was killed by someone in mysterious… Joe was completely change to drunken. Bonbon and I had to hid in my room with a locked door. Fred did abandoned Bonbon and me but we did leave there to live here with Freddy, and our friends. I don't know about her illness…"

Jayce getting worries and says, "Did you talk my sons, Baron and Zensho?"

Bonnie says, "I did to talk them. They are pretty busy but they will keep looking. Also I did talk Springtrap if Springtrap will figure out where Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo are."

Maxie nodding and says, "That good. I hope they find them asap if they can."

The furries are quietly and worried in hopes. Chica says, "So, Dinner are almost ready."

Freddy nodding and says, "Let's go to eat!" The furries walking to dinning room expect of Maxie and Bonnie.

Maxie asks Bonnie, "Where Amy go?"

Bonnie says, "Unknown. Maybe she go to home for sleep to ready work."

Maxie says, "Okay, let me ask you a question. Do you love Amy? Or Feeling changing for Bonbon?"

Bonnie is quiet until sighs and says, "I do love Amy but I don't understand why my feeling to Bonbon as not Amy… I am confused and don't understand why."

Maxie understanding and says, "Maybe your heart changes you to feeling for Bonbon. Maybe you get closing her if she need helping while your roommates are working. You need choose between of Amy or Bonbon but Be careful you chose." Maxie is walking away to dinning room and leave Bonnie thinking.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Springtrap is busy on his computer on a desk at his office. He is typing in searching for Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo. Springtrap decides to use Koshi because he know her long ago. Springtrap typing in searching 'Koshi Jones' and enter it. Many names in list as he typing in describe of Koshi. He is notices only few names and sighs. A male voice says, "What's wrong, Springtrap?" Springtrap look up at a someone's voice as he notices that is Fredbear.

Springtrap shrugs and says, "I am look for someone as Bonnie asked me to do. Bonnie's new roommates were join them as one of roommates who has illness, Bonbon. Bonbon want to looking for her sisters, Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo. Last time she saw them before they got adopted when they were young. That's why I decides to look them for her. That seem only few names of Koshi. I know Koshi and Bonbon with Bonnie when we were young. I used to asked my father about when they come to visit here but father never answered and sadly. I was don't know until I was 9 year ago, mother told me about that happened. Well, I kinda missing her and her family."

Fredbear is quiet and listening. He asks Springtrap, "Did you go to see Bonbon yet?"

Springtrap groans and says, "I am trying but damn that cases appeared."

Fredbear chuckles and says, "I will care of them when you gone. Ahead go."

Springtrap smiles and says, "Thanks! I am lucky about you are chief of polices. I can't believe you are top than other chief…" Fredbear shrugs. Springtrap stand up and walking to a room where some detectives are. Springtrap says, "Theo, Chira, Madhavi, Nero, Chico, Daisy, and Marty. **(Daisy is my America Bulldog dog. Marty is my friend's Labrador Retriever dog)** I am leaving to see Bonbon. Fredbear will take my place while I am gone. I will back ASAP."

Theo says, "Me understanding."

Chira says, "Okay."

Madhavi says, "Alright"

Nero nodded with Chico, Daisy, and Marty.

Springtrap leaving to his car. He starts his car to drive to Freddy's house. He arrives a house and get out of his car. He walking to a door and knocking it. He is waiting for open it. He hear unlock it and open it. He notices a blue and white bunny as he know that is Bonbon. He smiles and says, "Hey, Bonbon!" He startles Bonbon to quick closes a door. Springtrap is quiet and say nothing. Few minutes later, Bonnie open a door in confuses and he notices Springtrap who sit on ground and shades.

Bonnie says, "Springtrap? I thought you was in job."

Springtrap is quiet says, "Just want to meet Bonbon but she was closed door in my face…"

Bonnie says, "Oh. Bonbon is scared of others. You need easy on her. She used to bullied by students from old school." He is pulling Springtrap's shirt when Springtrap is lumpy to inside a house. Bonnie drop Springtrap as he hit a ground with his face.

Springtrap get up and hold his face. He shouts at Bonnie, "What's Fuck?! That's so hurt!"

Bonnie shrugs and calling Bonbon, "Bonbon! That's okay, that is my older idiot brother, Springtrap."

Bonnie turn look at Springtrap as he notice Springtrap has bleeding from his nose. Springtrap growls and says, "get towel…" Bonnie rolled his eyes and walking to get towels. Springtrap hold his nose to stop bleeding. Bonbon walking up in slowing to a door and peeks to watch Springtrap as Springtrap grab in fast towel from Bonnie to clean bleeding in his nose. Springtrap says, "I will kill you, bastard." Bonnie shrugs and crossing his arms.

Bonnie notices Bonbon who peeking and drop his arms down to says, "Come here. That's okay." Bonbon walking slowly to Bonnie and hide him. Bonnie patting Bonbon's head but keep away his feeling for her.

Springtrap smiles and says, "I remembered you was baby. Your sister, Koshi protected you from me. Well, I was idiot dressed in police. That much long ago. I am glad to see you again, Bonbon." Springtrap stand up and says, "So, I am go back to work."

Bonnie nodding and says to Bonbon, "You can go downstairs." Bonbon nodding and walking to downstairs.

Springtrap leans to Bonnie and says, "Are you liking her, Bonnie?"

Bonnie getting blushing and glaring Springtrap who large grins. Bonnie says, "Why am I like her? I has fiancée, Amy."

Springtrap says, "If you say that then why you are blushing?" Bonnie growling at Springtrap who laughs his ass off. Springtrap says, "Okay, I will bet you will liking Bonbon later. I am leave!~ See you later!" Springtrap running to his car before catch by Bonnie. Bonnie sighs and walking to downstairs.

Next Day

In Morning around 6am, Bonnie is working at hospital as security guard. He is walking around to make sure everything are okay but he still thinking about Maxie and Springtrap talking about. Bonnie sighs and thinking 'I am not sure about this…" he walking around until suddenly someone shouts like argues. Bonnie walking in hurry to that where from. He found as a one male cheetah argue with a one female cheetah. He noticed their kid had many bandages and rest on a bed. He is walking to them and asks "Please your voice down."

A male cheetah shouts, "Back off, little bunny! That is not your business! Get Lost!"

Bonnie says, "Yes, this is my business. I am working here. Please your voice down or force you to leave of here, sir." A male cheetah snarling and trying to punch Bonnie but Bonnie notices quick and catch a male cheetah down.

A male cheetah screeching, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" A male cheetah struggling to get free from Bonnie but he can't.

Bonnie calling at nurses and doctors, "I need help here!" A nurse nods and run to radio for get help. Bonnie trying to hold a male cheetah until a male cheetah get free and attack to Bonnie. A male cheetah scratches on Bonnie's arm, right cheek, and left eye with deep ones. Bonnie winches that but he focus on a male cheetah. Bonnie holding a male cheetah until some security guards coming to help Bonnie. They holding a male cheetah to meet polices at outside. Bonnie is pressing on his wounds to stop bleeding.

A voice says, "Bonnie! Let's me treat your wounds!" Bonnie look with one eye at a voice that belongs his youngest brother, Zensho. Bonnie nods and follow his youngest brother. Zensho and Bonnie arrive a treatment room. Zensho starting to cleaning Bonnie's wounds until done, then put bandages on Bonnie's wounds. Zensho says, "Let's me check on your eye. I hope not lost that eye." Zensho opens Bonnie's eye to checking it. Zensho sigh and says, "Your eye is okay. Now clean that wound, then." Zensho starting to clean last one wound. Zensho sigh and says, "Done."

Bonnie sighs and remember to asks, "what time now?"

Zensho checks it and say, "It is 8am. Why?"

Bonnie is panicking and says, "I have to go back home. Bonbon is alone now." Bonnie stand up and walking but stop to asks Zensho "Am I okay with drive?"

Zensho nods and says, "Yes, you can. Be careful."

Bonnie nods and says, "Thanks for treat my wounds. See you tomorrow."

Zensho shakes his head and says, "Don't need, you can stay to rest until your wounds are healing done. Also you need change that old bandages to new bandages."

Bonnie says, "Ok, then see you anytime. Bye." Bonnie walking to a room for get stuff from his locker. He walking to his car. He enter in his car to starting it. He call to Freddy.

Freddy answers it, "Hello, Bonnie. Are anything okay with Bonbon?"

Bonnie says, "No, not that. I was late to home because I was attacking by a cheetah. I got wounds by him. I am almost lost my left eye but I am fine now. I am off few days until my wounds get heal. "

Freddy says, "Oh god… sound like dangerous… okay, Fredrick said, Bonbon used to care herself. Don't worry about it. See you later."

Bonnie says, "Yeah, see you later." He is hang on phone and drive to home. He is arrives home to get out of his car. He walking to home and unlock a door. He walking to downstairs for checking on Bonbon. He open a door and turn light on to look at a bed. He is shocks after he see some blood on bed. Bonnie calling, "Bonbon! Where you are!?" He is starting looking at Bonbon's room but she not there. Bonnie listening where she is until he hear a breathing like hard. He following it to find a bathroom as open a door. He is shocks as he see Bonbon sitting near a toilet with some blood on her mouth. Bonnie run to her and checking her. Bonnie says, "Where that hurt from?" Bonbon say nothing but get closing Bonnie to sleep on his. Bonnie is worrying and get towel with wet to clean blood off Bonbon's mouth. He is style bride Bonbon to his room. He put Bonbon on his bed. He going to change clothes then go to on a bed to watching Bonbon who sleeping. Bonnie rubbing on her stomach and chest if she has hurt until Bonbon winches and whimpering. Bonnie is worrying and thinks 'Look like something wrong inside of chest. Maybe lungs or others.' Bonnie says, "Sorry. Just want know which hurt are. I will talking to Baron about that." Bonbon nods and go to back sleeping as she is cuddling Bonnie. Bonnie take his phone to call Baron. He is waiting for answer.

Baron get answer it, "Hello, Bonnie. I heard that cheetah attacking you. You got wounds. I am worried about that."

Bonnie says,"I am okay. Thanks to Zensho help me. So that reason I call you. I was late arriving home because I am attack. Fredrick wanted to me watch Bonbon. So, I am worried about Bonbon because… well… she had coughing with some blood out on her bed and her mouth. She tried to walking to bathroom for… I think she need drink. She was collapsed near a toilet. I was checking her to rub on heru stomach and chest. I was rub on her chest as she was winched and whimpered. I think something wrong inside her chest. Did you found her file yet?"

Baron says sound worrying, "Cough some blood out? Must thing wrong with her lungs. No, I don't find it yet. That sound like not good. I don't choose, I will start to look it now. I will ask Zensho to take my place."

Bonnie says, "Ok. I will talking with Freddy and others about that happen. Hope find it ASAP…"

Baron says, "Okay, I am go to my office now. I will calling Zensho to come my office. I will let you know when I found it."

Bonnie says, "Okay, Thanks." He hang on his phone. He watch Bonbon in a worrying. Bonbon is look like not good. Bonnie sighs and hugging to protecting her in sleeping.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bonnie is wake up as he is exhausted, but he remembers what happened this morning. He looks at Bonbon as she is still sleeping with bit hurts. He sighs and gets up, but he has mistaken as Bonbon wake up by Bonnie moving. Bonnie says, "Sorry, about u get wake up… want some water?" Bonbon nods that she wants. Bonnie get off of his bed to walk out of his room. He is walking to a small refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Bonnie is walking to back his room. Bonnie give a bottle to Bonbon after he opens a cap of the bottle. Bonbon takes to drink it. Bonbon is wincing in hurts when a water touch inside of her throat. Bonnie starting to rubbing her back. Bonnie says, "I know that hurt. That hot water with salt can help with your throat. We will do it later." Bonbon nods and keeping drink a drink of water until she gets feeling better unless she is still tired. Bonbon lays on Bonnie's bed and sleeping. Bonnie sigh and take an empty bottle to throw it in a trash can. Bonnie is going upstairs to arrive a kitchen. He looking foods for eating lunches with Bonbon. Bonnie decides to make some sandwiches. He finishes making some sandwiches. He is looking at few chip bags. He takes Lay's Barbecue chip bag, Cheetos Puffs chip bag, and Doritos Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch. Bonnie is carrying the lunches to his basement. He put them on a table and walking to his room. He shakes Bonbon to wake her up. Bonbon groans and trying back to sleep. Bonnie sighs and says, "I know you want to sleep, but it is time for lunch. I don't want to you get hungry and miss lunch. We did miss breakfast this morning because you have coughed up with some blood. You can go to sleep after eating lunch." Bonbon sighs and gets up with Bonnie's help. Bonnie says, "Can you walk yourself? If you don't, then I will help you." Bonbon trying to walk but she is weak to walking as her legs are shakes. She is almost fell, but Bonnie catches her. Bonnie says, "Don't push hard yourself. Let me help you." Bonbon nods and holds Bonnie to walking together. They arrive at the dining room. Bonbon sits down on a chair and waiting. Bonnie says, "I was making some sandwiches. I bring those with some chips. I am going to get some bottles of water." Bonnie is walking to a small refrigerator and grabbing some bottles of water. He is walking to a table and put the bottles on a table. Bonnie get couple sandwiches to give Bonbon and says, "Which you like to eat some chips?" Bonbon nods and point to Cheetos Puffs. Bonnie take Cheetos puffs bag to give it to Bonbon. They are starting to eat lunch. Bonbon is finished eating then Bonnie is Finish too. Bonnie said, "Are you want to sleep?" Bonbon nods; suddenly Bonbon coughing in horrible sound. Bonnie is panicking and rushing to her for she need help. Bonnie grabs a bottle to open it. Bonnie says, "Drink it!" Bonbon is slowly grabbing in shaking a bottle, but she drops it and cover her mouth as she is coughing with some blood. Bonnie is getting worrying and panicking to put his hand on her chest. He can feel that inside her chest like rumbling. He gets her to lift her down until she has stop coughing. Bonbon catches some air and breathing in barely. Bonnie sighs and grabs the other bottle. He says, "That's okay, drink it." Bonbon takes it to drink until it is empty. Bonbon sighs and breathing in painful. Bonnie sighs and style bride her to his room. Bonnie put Bonbon on his bed and walking to his bathroom. He takes a towel with wet and walking back to Bonbon. He starts to clean all blood off of Bonbon's mouth and hands. Bonnie says, "Go to sleep. I am going to talk Baron." Bonbon nods and starts to sleeping. Bonnie sighs and throws a towel to a laundry can. He takes his phone to call his young brother. He is waiting for his answer it.

Baron answers "Hello?"

Bonnie says, "It is Bonnie. That worst thing… Bonbon coughed with blood again. I saw that when I was helping her until she stopped coughing… now she is sleeping… That coughs sound like bad and horrible…"

Baron says, "Shit… Ok, if often she coughs then around few hours or so then bring her to here. We will look here. If she doesn't cough then keeping an eye on her, Bonnie. I am working on her files. That seems some names are same of Bonbon Jones… I will figure out about that files if it matches her illness like you inform that happen."

Bonnie says, "Well, Fredrick told me that Bonbon had much slept, had problems with breaths while she was sleeping, and much weakest like can't doing herself with change clothes, baths, and walking. Also, she is shyly and scares of some furries and humans like bullies and a bad person."

Baron nods and says, "Okay, thanks for more inform her. I will find it ASAP before running time out. I need working on her files now. Keep informs."

Bonnie nods and hangs up his phone. He sighs and checking on Amy to text, 'Are you coming here to see me?' Bonnie sent it and walked to his bed. He lays on his bed and watches Bonbon who is sleeping. Bonnie hear ding from his phone. He takes it to look Amy text, 'I wish but I can't because my job has much busy. Maybe 3 or 4 days later. Must you miss me? 3 3' Bonnie sighs and text to her, 'I just know because I need rest after I was attacking by a cheetah from my work.' Bonnie sighs 'That good, Amy can't coming here because Bonbon is sleeping in my bed with me… but I have to keep an eye on her…" he starts to sleeping with cuddling with Bonbon in his protecting her from any harms.

Meanwhile

Springtrap has found Koshi's files. Springtrap says, "Ha! Found it! Let's see what it say." He is reading her address, but it means secret by Wyatt Reid the Chief of polices. Springtrap is confused and take his office phone to calling Fredbear. Springtrap is waiting for an answer it.

Fredbear answers it, "Hello, Springtrap. What need?"

Springtrap says, "I found Koshi's files, but her address is secret by Wyatt Reid."

Fredbear says, "Waytt Reid… hmm. Let's me checking it." Springtrap is waiting for it. Fredbear says, "I know he is. He is living in Port St. Lucie, Florida. That around couple hours from here. I can get over your shift while you go there if Waytt knows about Koshi and her sisters. You can ask someone to come with you."

Springtrap nodding and says, "About his place where he is working?"

Fredbear says, "Let's me sent it to you…" Springtrap hears his phone and takes it to look it says '121 SW Port St Lucie Blvd, Port St Lucie, FL 34984.' Fredbear says, "I will meet you with this letter. I am helping you to talk Waytt because Waytt is Chief like me."

Springtrap says, "Got it. I need let's Bonnie know about this."

Fredbear says, "Alright. I am leaving now. See you soon."

Springtrap hangs down and starting to call Bonnie. He is waiting for an answer it, but Bonnie doesn't answer it. Springtrap groans and typing in text 'I found a chief from Port St Lucie at FL. Around two hours from here. I hope that chief knows where Koshi and her sisters are. I will let you know more often. Also, I hear a crazy cheetah attacked you. I glad that you are okay with helping by Zensho. Zensho was called me about what happened. So I will leave here to Port St Lucie with Theo.' Springtrap walking out of his office to see Chira, Chico, Daisy, and Theo. Springtrap says, "Theo? Come here, I need talking you something…" Theo take look at Springtrap and get up and walking to Springtrap.

Theo says, "Ahoy cap'n, wha' needs ye wants natterin' about?"

Springtrap groans and says, "Drop that pirate speaks! So, you will coming with me for go to Port St Lucie at FL. That have two hours from here. When Fredbear arrives here, he will give me a letter for Chief Reid. We are looking for Bonbon's sisters. So you can go to get some snacks and drinks before we leave."

Theo ignores that Springtrap said about drop pirate speaks and says, "Aye, Me shall get that. Let me know when Fredbear be here." Theo walking away to store. Springtrap growling at Theo.

Chico says, "Let Theo go. He was born a pirate with his brothers. His families used to pirates in past. Same Foxy, Hakanai, and Toorima do speak in pirate."

Springtrap groans and says, "Fine…" Springtrap walking to back his office for get stuff what he need before leave.

Springtrap hears footsteps near him and take look at someone come to him as he notice it is Fredbear. Fredbear says, "Here. I hope you found Koshi and her sisters… Did Bonnie or Baron calls you about Bonbon's illness yet?"

Springtrap shakes his head and says, "Not yet. Baron is very busy at his job. Bonnie is tired but watch Bonbon while Freddy and others are work days. I did called Bonnie but he don't answer it but I did text him about this. So I am leave now… Theo is taking some snacks and drinks before leave. See you later. If Bonnie or Baron call my office. Just let them know about I am not here but looking for Koshi and her sisters.

Fredbear nods and says, "Understand. I will do that. See you later. Be careful."

Springtrap nods and walking out of Police department. He notices Theo is waiting in his car with some snacks and drinks. Theo see Springtrap walking to Theo's car. Theo says, "Gettin' a letter from chief?" Springtrap nods and show him a letter. Theo says, "Ok. Ready t' go? Do ye know where we goin'? 'Ave address? Me car has a map."

Springtrap says, "Yeah, I has address." Springtrap open his phone to show it to Theo as Theo typing on a map until done then start guiding. Theo nods and start his car to leave with Springtrap. Springtrap thinking 'I can't waiting to see you, Koshi. That long ago you and your family don't come to my house… I am kinda missing you so much…'


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Theo and Springtrap are in Theo's truck and drive to see Chief Waytt. Theo driving and singing with a ratio. Springtrap is annoying at Theo singing but looks phone if Bonnie answers his phone but he did. Springtrap sighs and open contact to look name for Freddy Fazbear. Springtrap found it and call Freddy and waiting. Freddy answers it, "Hello, Detective. Did Bonnie did drive with speed in trouble again?"

Springtrap laughs at that as he remembers Springtrap had a horrible joke about Bonnie had trouble with speed for late his work. Springtrap clears his throat and says, "No, he is fine as well. Did Bonnie told you what happens at his work?"

Freddy says, "No, we left a house before Bonnie arrives."

Springtrap says, "Oh ok. Bonnie had attacked by a cheetah after Bonnie asked him to leave because a cheetah shouted at his ex-wife at a hospital… Bonnie has some cut on his arm, right cheek, and left eye. Don't worry about it, he is okay and he has some off work days for healing his wounded. I called him but he is not answering it. I decided to call you about Theo and I going to see Chief Waytt if Waytt knows about Koshi and her sisters."

Freddy says, "I understand that. I will let my friends know what happens. So let me know if you found Koshi and her sisters. Want me to go to see Bonnie if he is busy or sleep?"

Springtrap says, "If you can leave your work?"

Freddy says, "Yes, I can because I am an owner of a restaurant."

Springtrap slaps his head and says, "Oh right, you are an owner. I am such idiot…" Freddy chuckles. Springtrap says, "Okay, tell Bonnie to call me when you arrive."

Freddy says, "Sure."

Springtrap tells him goodbye and hangs down. Springtrap sighs and watches a window. Theo says, "Wha' wrong cap'n?"

Springtrap says, "Unknown… I don't understand why Koshi and her family do not come to visit my family like last time. Dad has not said thing about them. I hope some answers from Koshi. I don't know what happens there. Maybe they can't come here because of Bonbon who has illness, their mother and father care of Bonbon with her illness. Koshi and sisters were worried about her. But I found out Bonbon was living with Fredrick and Fredrick's step father. Did happen to their parents… Did Koshi, Bonbon and sisters split up to different families? I don't have no idea…"

Theo is quiet and listen, he says, "Aye. Jus' ask Koshi about this but needs natter Chief Waytt first afore go t' see Koshi."

Springtrap says, "I hope… Can stop to eat, I guess we eat all snacks…"

Theo laughs with says, "Aye. Me be starvin' too. Har Har. Let's stop." They going to see any restaurants. They found one and enter to eat. Theo says, "Are ye close wit' Koshi? Me bet ye will date her 'n marry her. Har har!"

Springtrap drop fork and getting blushing. He yelling, "THAT VERY EARLY! DAMN YOU, SILLY PIRATE! I DON'T THINK KOSHI WANT TO THAT!"

Theo slush him and says, "Shh, don't yell at th' restaurants…"

Springtrap says, "That your faults." He is starting to eat.

Few minutes later

They are done eat and paying. They walking to Theo's truck and get in it. Theo check on a map and says, "That around 30 minutes t' police o' department."

Springtrap checks on time and says, "We will arrive there at 3:15pm. Let's go." Theo nods and start to drive. In 30 minuets, they arrive at a police of department. They get out of a truck and walking to a building. They walking to desk, Springtrap asks a police "Is Wyatt Reid here? I need talking him. I am Chief Detective Club, Springtrap Club. This my Detective Fox, Theo Fox. We are not from here, two hours far away. "

A Police says, "Okay, let me talk Wyatt." A police take a phone to talking until done. He says, "Waytt say you can come. I will guide you to him." Springtrap and Theo nods and follow a police to Waytt's office. A police open a door and let Springtrap and Theo inside. Springtrap and Theo sit down on chairs.

Waytt is busying on paperworks. Waytt look at them and says, "Hello detectives. What you need to talking?"

Springtrap nods and says, "Yes, let you read this letter from my boss." Springtrap give a letter to Waytt as Waytt starts to read a letter. Springtrap watch Waytt's eye widened as Waytt look him and says, "You look for Koshi. I am not sue Koshi want see any males…"

Springtrap gets worried that and says, "did they did her? I know her when I was kid. My parents and her parents were friends long ago. I don't get hear any from her. Did happen to her parents? My dad won't tell me what happen. My mom didn't either."

Waytt surprise and says, "Okay, Koshi's parents had accident cars as they were dead. Koshi had spilt up with her sisters, Bonbon, Boo Boo, and Kumori to different the families. That family did to sold Koshi to dealer for slave sex. I was a cop before I am chief detective, I found her with other females. I bought them to safe and help them. Boo Boo and Kumori are fine as I found them to bring to Koshi. I can't find Bonbon, I am not sure about her. I know she has illness but where she is… Koshi is scares and broken down. I decided to put Koshi and her sisters lives with Kagemusha, her sisters, and her female friends. I don't know that you are childhood friend with Koshi. Let me talking her if she can see you."

Springtrap is completely shock after he learned that. Theo is shock too. Theo says, "Springtrap…" Springtrap cover his face in his hands. Theo is quiet and patting Springtrap. Waytt feeling bad for Springtrap and take his phone to call Koshi. Waytt is walking out of office.

Springtrap says, "I am go kill that fuck family did my childhood friend…"

Theo gulps when he hear Springtrap say sound very serious. Theo says without pirate, "Don't… I know you are upset about happen to Koshi. Just go to see her…" Springtrap sighs and keeping cover his face in his hands. Theo get up and walking to Waytt.

Waytt says, "Hey, Koshi. There someone want to see you. I know you don't want any males but that someone you will know is. Please let him to see you. Let girls know about this okay?"

Waytt hang down and sighs. Theo says, "Did Koshi say okay about Springtrap to see her?"

Waytt says, "I know but Koshi is still scare of males."

Theo asks Waytt, "did you found that family who sold Koshi?"

Waytt says, "Yes I did. I put them in a jail in 30 years for sold Koshi."

Theo sighs and says, "That good… Springtrap wanted to kill them…"

Waytt says, "Oh should not tell happen…"

Springtrap's voice says, "Yes I need know. Thank you for put them in jail. So can you guide me to see Koshi?"

Waytt nods and walking with Springtrap and Theo to Waytt's car. They get in a car and starts to drive to Kagemusha's house. They arrive there as they see a dark purple bear who cross arms and mad. Waytt says "Let me talk her. Kagemusha is protecting Koshi from any harms." Springtrap and Theo nod and get out of a car with Waytt. Springtrap and Theo stay near a car and watch Waytt walking to Kagemusha and talking her. They can hears they are talking.

Waytt says, "I know you are protecting her. Just let them to see her. That one bunny who know her as he was kid. He told me that his parents and Koshi's parents were friends."

Kagemusha sighs and says, "Fine. Let them inside. If there jokes, I will kick them out of my house."

Waytt nods and calls Springtrap and Theo "Come here!"

Springtrap and Theo walking to Waytt and Kagemusha. Kagemusha says, "If you say a joke, I will kick you out of my house and never back here. Understand?" The detectives nod and enter Kagemusha's house. Kagemusha says "You can stay at living room but Koshi wont appear, she will hide and listen from you."

Theo says, "Okay we understand." Kagemusha walking to a room where Koshi is. Theo says, "How you explain Koshi that you are her childhood friend."

Springtrap says, "I know what I do. You can visit my funeral."

Theo is confuses until notice that and says, "But Kagemusha say if you say joke then she will kick us out of her house and never back…"

Springtrap says "Yes, I know that. Koshi will notice that."

Theo says, "Fine let bet. If you fail then you drive to home."

Springtrap rolls his eyes and waiting.

A voice very quiet says, "What you want to talk me?" Springtrap know that voice belong to Koshi.

Springtrap says, "Just come to see you. I am not harms or anything."

Koshi says, "sorry, I can't trust your words."

Springtrap says, "Oh, yea I know. I hope you remember that…" Springtrap clear his throat and starts yelling "Me will catch ya, bad girl! Me am a cop!"

Theo says, "What hell wrong with you!? Are you idiot or thing?!"

Waytt is shock and start angrily. Kagemusha gets mad and walking to them as she says, "DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT JOKES!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

A suddenly yelling "Wait!" The detectives, Waytt and Kagemusha look at who yelling is Koshi. Springtrap can see clear Koshi has long scar on right her eye and few scars on arms, legs, and neck. Springtrap gets sadly and says, "I am sorry about I am not there… I don't know anything happen to you. I was kid, I was waiting for you coming to visit here but never coming here. I kinda missed you so much…" Springtrap starts crying. Koshi is crying too. She running to him and hug him.

Koshi says, "I am missing you so much too, Springtrap… I wanting to see you long time but I don't know where you are…" Springtrap and Koshi are still hugging. Kagemusha and Waytt are surprise and decided leave them alone with Theo.

Kagemusha says, "That never I see before. Only I see Koshi is afraid of males."

Theo says, "Not all. She did trust Waytt and Springtrap. You know that mean."

Waytt says, "Oh that true."

Theo suddenly remember and says, "Waytt, right you look for Bonbon? Bonbon is living with my young brother, Springtrap's young brother and their friends."

Waytt yelling, "WHAT!? Why you not tell me before!?"

Theo says, "Sorry, I am completely forgot about Bonbon after you talking about happen Koshi…"

Waytt sighs and rub his head. Kagemusha says, "Koshi will happy after hear this."

Springtrap and Koshi are hugging and say nothing. Koshi sighs and says, "I want to find my sister Bonbon. I am worried about her if did family did bad to her…"

Springtrap smiles and says, "Don't worries, She had adopted by good family. Well, that happen as a Mother was killed by mysterious murder, step father completely drunk, and older brother leave Bonbon and young brother. Young brother is protecting her from any harms until young brother found his twin brother as Young brother, Bonbon and their friends moved to his twin brother's house. There more friends of twin brother's.. one of friends is my young brother as you know him."

Koshi widen eyes and says "Who that young brother and others?"

Springtrap says, "Fredrick Fazbear. Fredrick and Bonbon's friends are Chichi, Mangle, Mari, and Felicia. They are good care of Bonbon and helping her as well. Fredrick's twin brother is Freddy. Freddy's friends are Chica, Foxy, Teo, and Mary."

Koshi smiles and says, "Thanks god. She is okay. Oh that your brother is Bonnie, right?"

Springtrap says, "Yes that right haha. Oh, I have two brothers too. Their name Baron and Zensho. They are doctors and own hospital."

Koshi says, "What!? Seriously!? Wow. Wait, did they know what her illness is?"

Springtrap says, "Oh that… they don't know… Fredrick said that his mother and stepfather were planning to tell him but that happen his mother was killed and stepfather was drunk. Fredrick don't know what doing but protecting her as well. Did you know?"

Koshi says, "oh no… that her illness is her heart. Her heart is too weak and thicker."

Springtrap is shocks and take his phone to call Baron. He waiting for answer. Springtrap says, "Come on… please answer it." He hear Baron answer it.

Baron says, "Sorry I am busy of here. Did you found Koshi yet?"

Springtrap says, "Yes I did found her but she just explained me that Bonbon's illness is her heart. It is too weak and thicker." He don't hear from Baron. Springtrap says, "Baron?"

Baron says, "That explain as that why Bonbon had coughed with blood…"

Springtrap says, "She did coughed with blood!?"

Koshi is shocks after she hear that. She says, "How?"

Baron hear that and says, "That how is heart is thicker as possible push in a lungs. That why she coughed blood out. I will call Bonnie right now. I will look her soon. Please bring Koshi to see Bonbon. I am sure Bonbon want to see her."

Springtrap says, "I understand. I will bring her to see Bonbon with Boo Boo and Kumori."

Baron says, "okay see you later." Springtrap hang down his phone and get up.

Springtrap says, "Need go…"

Koshi nods and says, "I am go talking Boo Boo and Kumori now." Koshi walking to her sisters. Springtrap walking to Theo as where he is.

Theo see Springtrap and says, "What wrong?"

Springtrap says, "Baron told me that Bonbon has coughed with blood. Also Koshi just told me that Bonbon's illness is her heart like too weak and thicker."

Theo says, "Oh no… Need go?"

Springtrap nods and says, "Koshi is go too with her sisters. Waytt, Kagemusha. You can go if you want. You are part of Koshi and her sisters' families."

Kagemusha sighs and says, "I will tell others about this." Kagemusha take her phone to text in group all friends and sisters.

Waytt says, "I want but I have to work. Hope Koshi is happy when she see her sister, Bonbon. Bye"

Springtrap sighs and says, "let clean your truck now." Theo nods and walking to clean a truck.

Kagemusha walking to Springtrap and says, "We will go. We are wait for others coming here from shopping…"

Springtrap sighs and says, "like most females like go shops…"

Kagemusha says, "I know. I did. But I stay house all times with Koshi and her sisters."

Springtrap is surprise and around say but Koshi, Boo Boo, and Kumori walking to them. Koshi says, "Boo Boo and Kumori are go too."

Springtrap nods and says, "your friends coming too."

Koshi says, "Really? I am happy because they are my family as well." Springtrap smiles at her. They are waiting for others coming here. Finally they are here as they put stuff away in their rooms and every four people in one any vehicles.

Springtrap says, "Just follow us and stay tail." Kagemusha and others nods. Koshi and her sisters sit with Springtrap and Theo. Theo starts to driving as others are follow as well. Few minutes later, Springtrap's phone ringing. Springtrap answer it, "hello?"

Baron says, "It is me. It is bad times…" Springtrap gets worried and waiting for he says. Baron says, "Bonbon was attacking….. by Amy."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile

Freddy hangs on his phone and sighs. He walking to Foxy and says, "I am going to back home for checking on Bonnie and Bonbon. Springtrap just calls me, Bonnie was not answering it when Springtrap call. Bonnie had attacked by a cheetah at a hospital."

Foxy widen his eyes and says without pirate, "Is he okay? I hope it isn't bad wounds."

Freddy nods and says, "Yes, he is okay. Just wounds on his arm, right check, and left eye. That lucky, he did not lose his eye." Foxy sighs and nods. Freddy says, "I am leaving now. I need checking on them if they are okay."

Foxy says, "Yes I understand. I will let others know about that."

Freddy nods and walking to his a truck. He gets in it and starts to drive to his home. He arrives there and gets out of his truck to walk to a door. He opens a door and walking downstairs. He doesn't see anything because it is very dark. He looks for a switch to turn on. He decided to check on Bonbon before Bonnie. He walking to Bonbon's room and open a door. He turns light on and looks a room. He is shocked after he sees some blood on a bed and a carpet. Freddy yells, "Bonnie!?" He hears yelps from Bonnie. He walking to Bonnie's room and open a door. Freddy says, "Can you tell me what happens to Bon-" He sees Bonbon is shaking up with Bonnie who calms her down.

Bonnie says, "Next time don't yell. You scare her by your yelling."

Freddy sighs and says, "Okay sorry Bonbon. Why there blood on her bed and a carpet?"

Bonnie sighs and told Bonbon to go sleep. Bonnie walking out his room with Freddy and says, "Yes, she did coughed blood out. I was arriving home as I found Bonbon in the bathroom with blood on her mouth. I was clean her up and brought to my room. Twice, she did cough blood out after eating lunch. She is hurting so much. I did call my young brother, Baron about that. If she coughs blood out again, I will take her to a hospital for checking on her."

Freddy is worried and says, "Why you do not call me about that?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Must I am tired to sleep because I was attacked. Sorry, Freddy."

Freddy shakes his head and says, "I forget about your wounds. Never mind that but why Bonbon is sleeping with you in your room?"

Bonnie says, "I am worrying if she coughs blood out again."

Freddy says, "Oh, that your point. Okay. Keep updates to me okay?"

Bonnie nods and says, "Yes, I will. Are you go back work?"

Freddy nods and says, "Yes. That reason I am here, Springtrap was called me about you don't answer it when Springtrap called." Bonnie groans and facepalmed. Freddy and Bonnie walking to upstairs and arriving at a door. Freddy says, "See you later, let me know about Bonbon. Oh, Don't forget to text Springtrap."

Freddy is leaving to back work. Bonnie sighs and takes his phone to look it. Bonnie reading a message from Springtrap. Bonnie thinking, 'Springtrap found a chief who knows Koshi and her sisters are. I will let Bonbon know but Bonbon is a pretty bad pain. If she coughs blood out again, I will take her to a hospital for checking on her." Bonnie sigh and drop his phone on a table near a door. He walking to a kitchen and grabs some the snacks. He takes looking at a refrigerator as he notices a carrot juice bottles. Bonnie thinking, 'This is the joke? If it is, I will kill that fox… Foxy always treat me with a carrot favor on anything like juice, ice cream, and stuff. I know I am a rabbit, all rabbits love the carrots… Ah, fuck…' he sighs and grabs three of them. Bonnie walking to downstairs and arriving his room as he sees Bonbon is sleeping. Bonnie walking to opposite side of the bed and put snacks and juices on a small table before going to the bathroom. Bonnie washing his face with a water and drying on his face. He shakes up and walking to his bed and a table. He looks snacks and one juice, wait for one juice as hell where two go. Bonnie got confused and looking around at his room. He says, "What hell that two juices go?" He notices a move under his bed and walking to grabs sheet off. He sees Bonbon drink one of the juices. Bonnie sighs and says, "You… drink that juices…" Bonbon is stopping drink and take look at Bonnie. She trying to grab sheet but Bonnie pull a sheet away from her. Bonbon wimps and move to get a sheet with a tip of a bottle in her mouth. Bonnie shakes his head and gives a sheet to her. Bonnie says, "You must like a carrot favor… That fine, you can have some. So, how you feel?" Bonbon shrugs and keeps drinks. Bonnie nods and drops his body on a bed with a big sigh of pain. Bonbon looks at him with worrying. Bonnie says, "I had attacked by a cheetah at my job… I think I have bruises on my body. I guess that cheetah is a good fight..." Bonbon is understanding and laying next Bonnie to starts to close her eyes. Bonnie says, "Already sleep?" Bonbon shakes her head. Bonnie says, "Ok, did you see a games call Subnautica and Overwatch?" Bonbon shakes her head and still close her eyes. Bonnie says, "That Subnautica is not a full game yet, they are working on it but they let gamers playing this. I did try to play that, it is pretty cool and hard challenges. Overwatch is more challenging with other gamers who online from anywhere in the world. That is a crazy game but lot fun. Want watch that when I playing?" Bonbon opening her eyes and nods. Bonnie says, "Okay, let me get ready anything." Bonnie get up in groan painful. He walking to a living room and get XboxOne on. He turns TV and light on, he walking back his room forget snacks, juice, and Bonbon. Bonnie says, "Let me carrying you to a living room." Bonbon nods and lets him carrying her to a living room. Bonnie put Bonbon on a couch and sit down near her. Bonnie open menu of XboxOne as he checking on someone who one. No one is online yet.

Bonnie says, "My friends are gamers but they are not online yet. So we go to playing Subnautica. It is pretty scary game. I just starting that so." Bonnie open Subnautica game to start playing. He explaining to Bonbon, "So, I need to find any fragments of tools what I need. I was read on Wikia that explained, fragments are near any wrecks. Oh, that wrecks are part of Aurora which it has destroyed. Aurora is huge airship for space but something happens it got destroyed. Also, I found out that survivor is alone, other crews are dead. I need to find a way to get a cure. I am not sure kind sickness is. So, I need find seabases, I need storages for I found minerals and others from underwater. That lifepod has storage but I can't put lockers or others in lifepod, only Seabases can… I found out that seabases have three places, that look like Aurora is second crashed, must other airship had crashed but I don't see any survivors. I think they are dead by sickness, or killed by creatures. Yes, creatures are dangerous but some not like I caught some small creatures, that are not harmed. Well, I use them for food and water. I need seamoth, seaglide, and Vehicle Bay as they are fragments. Let's look for them. Be careful with oxygen, I made oxygen tank up for more oxygen. Before 45, now it is 75. I need to update it up, there three different of oxygen tanks. Two are 90 but one is 3 second for build time and another one is 5 second to build time. That means we have time for arriving to get more oxygen. So, another one is 180. So, If I use one 90, 90 added with 45 is 125. 180 added with 45 is 225. That is very good for taking time to looking for. So, let's go. You can help me if you like." Bonbon nods and understands after Bonnie explained anything about Subnautica. Bonnie is playing, Bonbon is watched if she finds anything.

2 hours later,

Bonnie is done for now. Bonnie sighs and says, "That hard game but I am really enjoying. Thanks for found wrecks. Finally, I got blueprints of seamoth, Vehicle Bay, and seaglide and building them. Also, I am surprised, I found some stuff like a chair, machine snacks, and others for seabases. Just arriving that island to look for seabases and found them. So I will be starting building later. So I am checking on my friends if they are on yet." He opens menu and looks at 4 of his friends are playing in Overwatch. Bonnie open messages and typing to sent messages to his friends. He is waiting and says, "They are playing in OW, OW is short for Overwatch. I will join them soon. So, I need to go to the bathroom in second." Bonbon nods and starting eat one of the snacks. Bonnie going to his bathroom. In a few minutes later, Bonnie leave his bathroom and sit down to open messages.

One of his friends sent a message, it says 'I saw you playing on Subnautica and leave you alone. So you were done Subnautica. How is that Subnautica? Hard? Easy? So, let me know when you want to join us.'

Bonnie typing message, 'Subnautica is pretty hard but more challenging. I am doing good. So, yes I am ready to join you. Also, my new roommate watches me play.' He sent it to his friend. In few minutes, his friend sent Bonnie to invite for join group in Overwatch. Bonnie says, "Okay, I use headphone for talking to my friends and listen to anything from enemies." Bonbon nods and watches Bonnie put his headphone on his ears to fix. Bonnie says, "Blaze, around time for wins."

Blaze chuckles and says, "Oh yeah!"

Bonnie says, "Hey, Freddie, Flynn, Dave. Are you ready to fight?"

Flynn says, "YES!"

Dave says, "Oh boy, yes."

Freddie says, "yes, but one more question."

Bonnie says, "Yes?"

Freddie says, "Is your roommate can playing?"

Bonnie says, "Well, um…" he takes look her and take his headphone off to asks her, "I am not sure, you can playing…" Bonbon smiles and nods. Bonnie is surprised and says, "You can play? Cool. Want to try that Overwatch? I will ask my friends to play in practice with AI and easy mode for you" Suddenly, Bonbon nods in fast. Bonnie chuckles and put his headphone on and says, "Yes, she is. She wants to try to playing Overwatch. Do you mind we go to practice AI with easy mode for her?"

Flynn shouts, "Whoa! Your roommate is a girl!? I hope she is very sweet…"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Well, she is shy and scared. I will talk in my headphone because she is not talking much… well, that very long story."

Dave says, "I understand. And, Flynn. Shut up…" they can hear Flynn laughing out.

Blaze says, "Okay, let go to practice!"

Bonnie give his controller to Bonbon and explain her how to playing. Bonbon see many characters in line. Bonnie says, "Oh, that four groups different are one is offensive, one is defensive, one tank, and one support. Offensive is attack, defensive is defend, tank is huge either attack or defend, and support is healer or give heroes more heath up." Bonnie explained Bonbon which Heroes are. Bonbon choose Mercy. Bonnie says, "Mercy is strong for working on healing. I hear Owner and workers decide to changing on Mercy. So Don't worrying about it. Ready?" Bonbon nods and starting playing in few minutes.

Dave says, "Damn, this roommate is fast learning to playing." Bonnie chuckles but watching. A game is done and who be highlight like a top player is Bonbon.

Blaze says, "No Way! She is good playing! Cool!"

Flynn sighs in sweetheart and says, "She is so strong…"

Dave sighs and says, "Flynn, go flirting with someone…"

Freddie says, "Good Job, um?"

Bonnie says, "Her name is Bonbon."

Freddie says, "Okay. Good job, Bonbon! Want quick play? That for we can challenging to gamers who be our enemies."

Bonbon nods that she is ready. Bonnie says, "She is ready for it."

In three hours later, Bonbon and Bonnie are sharing playing in OW. They decided to done playing and say goodbye to Bonnie's friends. Bonnie turn XboxOne off and get some movies for relaxing. They watching a movie called Justice League in 2017. Bonnie thinking and ask Bonbon, "When you can talking again?" Bonbon shakes her head. Bonnie sighs and says, "No one does not go hurt you or scare you. You have lot friends and more siblings as Freddy. They do care you so much. They try to help you to talk." Bonbon drops her ears and sadly. Bonnie holds Bonbon's face and says, "Please?"

They are staring around as Bonbon around to say but they are cut out by a voice, "What you doing?!" They take look at who voice. Amy. She is very angry.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bonbon getting scared after she sees Amy is very angry. Bonbon is trying move to hide Bonnie who confuses and worrying. Bonnie says, "I thought you were busy at work."

Amy says,"I did call you but you did not answer. Some people had an accident doing near my work. My boss decided to send us to home. I was want to see you because you said you were attacked. I want to know why you get close that roommate."

Bonnie sighs and says, "I am trying to help her to talk. She was never talking since she moved here with her brother and friends. I don't cheat on you. She is my roommate, and Freddy and Fredrick asked me to watch her. She doesn't do with me. I-" Bonnie hear ringing sing and notice that is Baron. Bonnie says, "Hold it, my brother calls me. I will talk you later. Bonbon, stay here and watch a movie. Okay?" Bonnie walking to upstairs for his phone was on a table near a door.

Amy glaring at Bonbon is shake up and trying move away from Amy. Amy says, "You can't escape from me… You must like him. I will make you away from him or I can hurt you, little shit." Amy walking to Bonbon. Bonbon drops her ears down and more scared.

Bonnie walking to get his phone and look it. Missed Call by Baron. Bonnie typing his phone to call him. He is waiting for an answer. Baron answer it and says, "Thank god you answer!"

Bonnie is confused and says, "What wrong?"

Baron says, "Springtrap just call me that he found Koshi and her sisters."

Bonnie sighs and says, "That good, Bonbon will happy when she hears that."

Baron says, "That serious problem..."

Bonnie says, "What is it?"

Baron says, "Koshi told Springtrap about Bonbon's illness. An illness is heart disease."

Bonnie is shocked and says, "That… is dangerous?"

Baron says, "Yes, it can heart attack if not running with blood. Also, it is barely heartbeats and thickness than normal. It is very weak."

Bonnie is worrying and says "How to treat it?"

Baron says, "That hard to treatment but only one way. I can change her heart to new one."

Bonnie says, "Okay… how get a new one? From someone who died?"

Baron says, "Possible, I will some calls if they can do."

Bonnie sighs and says, "How she coughed blood out?"

Baron says, "That was her heart pressed on her lungs as her heart is thick."

Bonnie says, "Oh, that explains… What am I doing?"

Baron says, "Bring her to here. I will take look here. She can be safe from here for she needs a treatment."

Bonnie says, "Ok, I will do that."

Baron says, "Um, about Freddy and others? I know they are working but they need know."

Bonnie says, "I will talking them about it."

Baron says, "Alright, see you soon with Bonbon. Bye."

Bonnie says, "Bye…" he hangs on and sighs. He walking to downstairs and says, "Hey, Bonbon. We need to go to a hospital for you ne-" He looks up and shocks when he sees Amy pushing on Bonbon's chest. Bonbon is winching and crying.

Amy says, "I know, you like him… I don't like you have closed him… he is mine, you shit baby." Suddenly, Bonbon coughing blood out anywhere. Amy is shocked and says, "What is hell it?!"

Bonnie yelling, "AMY! GET OFF OF BONBON! SHE IS DAMN SICK!" He pushes Amy off of Bonbon to a couch and glaring. He says, "How dare you… you hurting any females!? Did you hurt my best friends, no sisters, Chica and Mary?! Fuck! I need to listen to Freddy. God Damn it! GET OUT NOW. I will talk about this! Bonbon! Hold on! I take you to a hospital right now!" Bonnie ignores Amy who shocks and takes Bonbon. He carrying her to out of a house and arriving his truck. He put Bonbon on a chair in the back of a truck and says, "I am sorry about leaving you there with Amy..." Bonnie close door and running to the bathroom for getting towels. He brings them to his truck and opens a door. He starts to clean Bonbon with bloody anywhere. He says, "Use this. We going to the hospital now." He gets inside and starts driving to a hospital. He takes his phone to call Baron.

Baron says, "Already leave?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Yes… that mess up… Amy did push Bonbon's chest until Bonbon coughing blood out… Amy… she is so jealous of any females who trying talking or stuff to me. She did hurt Chica and Mary… now Bonbon… I am blind to stay Amy's side…"

Baron shocks and says, "Oh No… I can't believe that… Ok, I will get ready when you arrive." Bonnie nods and tells him 'ok.' Baron says, "One more question… Are you still marrying Amy?"

Bonnie thinking and says, "No… I will drop anything. I am tired of Amy lies and hurt people… Amy is a bully. I hate any bully."

Baron sighs and says, "I understand. Better hurry. I will call Springtrap about happen this."

Bonnie says, "I understand." He hangs on and drives at a speed up. Bonnie thinking, 'Freddy will very disappointed with me. I am messing up fuck. I will talk to Amy's parent about this…' He growling and slam on a wheel when he driving it.

He hears an unfamiliar voice, "That…okay. I…forgive…you…"

Bonnie says, "What? Who?" He takes to look around who spoke up.

Bonnie hear chuckles quiet and says, "It…is...me…Bonbon…"

Bonnie take look in a mirror to see Bonbon who look at him and says, "Did… you talking?"

Bonbon nods and says in weak, "Yes… You…don't…mean…leave…me…with…Amy…"

Bonnie drop his ears down and says, "But she did hurt you so much… almost there. Baron and Zensho take care of you soon. Don't worry about them, they are doctors."

Bonbon says in weak, "Okay…"

They are arriving at a hospital and meeting Baron and Zensho with patient transport trolley and a nurse. Zensho says, "Oh dear. That lot blood." They bring Bonbon to patient transport trolley.

Bonnie says, "you can ahead go. I go talking to Amy's parents and Freddy."

Baron says, "If Freddy is very mad this, just let me handle him." Bonnie nods and takes to call for Amy's parents.

Baron, Zensho, and a nurse walking to back a hospital with Bonbon. Zensho says, "That much painful?"

Bonbon says "Yes…"

Baron is surprised and says, "I thought you were not talking much."

Bonbon smiles and says, "Yes… I… did… Bonnie… and… others… want… to… talk… me… if… I… want… talk… I… had… illness… from… I... born… with… it…"

Baron nods and says, "I will check this until stop pain and bleed. I will work on calls to get a new heart for you."

Bonbon nods and says, "I…was…living…at…Brooks…St…Hospital…at…Kentucky… You…can…call…there… They… know… me… when… I…was…kid…"

Baron says, "Brooks St. Hospital at Kentucky?"Bonbon nods. Baron says, "Okay, thanks for telling me that. I will call them after this."

Baron, Zensho, and a nurse starting treatment Bonbon. Bonnie talking and listening to Amy's parents. Bonnie is surprised that her dad said, Amy used to bully any students at old school and big trouble often. Bonnie sigh and tell him that Bonnie decided to drop wedding and marrying with Amy. Amy's father is understanding and tell Bonnie sorry about her. Bonnie hang on and starting to call Freddy. He waiting for an answer it. Freddy answers it and says, "Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie stammering, "Please don't angry at me… I…I…I leave Bonbon with Amy to get my phone. My phone was on a table near a door after you left… Amy did…hurt Bonbon so bad… That all my fault… I should listen to you but I was blinded to stay her safe… I am so sorry and I am messing up…"

He can hear a growling from Freddy and nervous. Freddy sighs and says, "I see. Is Bonbon at a hospital now?"

Bonnie drop his ears down and says, "Yes. Baron and Zensho are care of Bonbon now…"

Freddy says, "Okay, I will let them know this."

Bonnie says, "Wait. Springtrap found Koshi's and her sisters."

Freddy says, "That great… but Koshi and her sisters will found out this. Maybe they will mad at you…"

Bonnie sighs and says, "I know… Springtrap told me that Koshi knew me when I was baby… also, I did talking to Amy's parents about this and I decided to drop wedding with Amy no long."

Freddy says, "Oh I see…"

Bonnie says "And… Bonbon just finally talking, Freddy…"

Freddy is shocked and says, "Really, that long time since she is muted… what she say?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "She said that she forgave me about I leave her with Amy."

Freddy says, "Oh, Bonbon trusts you a long time as she knows you helping her so much when she needs."

Bonnie says, "I hear that Bonbon really like me so much… Must she hide it because I have Amy… but no longer with Amy."

Freddy sighs and says, "Let see if she do…"

Bonnie says "I understand." He hangs on and sighs. He sees Baron walking to him and says, "Bonbon is okay now. I am calling now. Bonbon just told me that she went a hospital for help. It is Brooks St. Hospital at Kentucky."

Bonnie says, "That Fredrick, Bonbon, and their friends were lives there before they move here. Okay…"

Baron smiles and says, "Bonbon want you. She like you to stay her side because she feels safe when you are here. Ahead on, she is waiting for you."

Bonnie sighs and walking to enter a hospital with Baron. Baron guide Bonnie to Bonbon's room. Bonnie staring a door with curtains and sighs to open a door. He sees Bonbon have oxygen mask, IV, and transform blood. He says, "This is bad…"

Baron sighs and pat on Bonnie's shoulder. He says, "I know, she has lost lot blood. Don't worry about it. She has more blood from transform blood. She will be fine. I did take look her lung with x-ray. Her lung is pretty bad shape but I put a hole for blood out for possible she can breathe with an oxygen tank. I will fix her lung when she gets new a heart. Bonbon won't mad at you but she wants you to stay her whenever she needs. So, I am going to call Brooks St. Hospital right now." Baron pat on Bonnie's should once time before leaving. Bonnie walking slowly to Bonbon and sit down on a chair near Bonbon's bed. Bonnie take Bonbon's hand with IV and rubbing her hand. A few minutes later, He feels tight in hand and looks at Bonbon who wakes up and smiles. Bonnie bring Bonbon to kiss it and touch on his cheek.

Bonnie says, "I am here. Whenever you need. I am here." Bonbon nods and goes to sleep. Bonnie watching her until he is sleepy, he decides to his head low on side of a bed and sleep withhold Bonbon's hand.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Springtrap is deep thinking after he talked Baron what happen to Bonbon. Theo is quiet and driving. Koshi and her sisters are sleeping. Theo says, "When you tell them about Bonbon?"

Springtrap sighs and says, "When they wake up, I hope they are not mad at Bonnie…"

Theo nods and asks, "Is he still marrying to Amy?"

Springtrap shakes his head and says, "No, he dropped it. I think he takes Bonbon over Amy… I saw they are more closing than Amy. I guess I have joked at Bonnie about they will liking around as turn is true… I think need shut my mouth up…"

Theo snickers at him about that. Theo says, "That such idiot of you, but you and Koshi will liking around too."

Springtrap is blushing and snapping, "Oh shut up! I don't think that Koshi feels way! Are you forget about she was slave sex as what chief said!?"

Theo says, "Oh yeah… sorry, but she is happy to see you…"

Springtrap sighs and says, "Yes, just childhood friend or best friend…"

Theo sighs and driving as they are quiet around. They don't know that Koshi is wake up and listen what they say. She thought, 'he is sound sad as he thought I am his friend. Must he likes me but he is worried about my feeling after I was slave sex… Did happen between two Bonnie and Amy? Did Bonnie like my sister, Bonbon? I think they are cute couple… I need thinking about how my feeling to my best friend, Springtrap…'

Meanwhile

Freddy walking and talking with a customer about stuff. He says, "I understand." A Customer wave 'bye' before leaving. Freddy take look a room as no customers and his ringing phone as he looks it. It is Baron. Freddy answer it to says, "Hello, Baron. How is Bonbon?"

Baron says, "Yes, she is doing well. Listen, please don't mad at my older brother, Bonnie. I know he did talking you but he did not tell you about Bonbon's illness."

Freddy sighs and says, "Okay, I listen…"

Baron take breathe in and says, "Springtrap informs me that Koshi told him about Bonbon's illness is heart disease. It is very rare kind of diseases."

Freddy says, "Oh I see… is it very bad? Can be died?"

Baron says, "Yes. It can. My nurses, doctors and brother, Bonnie watch her for now when I am going to call a hospital like that where Bonbon went there when she was a kid."

Freddy says, "Okay, I understand. How to treat it?"

Baron sighs and says, "That hard to treatment but only one way is change with new a heart."

Freddy says, "Oh, that hard… I want to know what happens after Amy did to Bonbon?"

Baron thinking, sighs and says, "Well, Amy pushed Bonbon's chest where her heart is, her heart pressing on her lungs as very hard. One of her lungs had open and filled with blood. I did get blood out from a hole with a tube to drain into a bag. I put an oxygen mask on her, also IV and machine on her for keeping her living including transforming blood too."

Freddy is very worrying for her and says, "Thanks for telling me."

Baron nods and says, "Your welcome. Don't make Bonnie leave her because Bonbon wanted to him stay with her. She said that she feels safe when he was there. Okay?"

Freddy says, "I understand." He hangs on and sighs to look around if any customers are here, no. He calling, "Hey, Guys. Come here, about Bonbon!"

His brother and friends walking to Freddy and worrying. Fredrick says, "Is she okay?"

Freddy says, "yes but she is in a hospital right now. She was attacked by Amy. Bonnie is not there when he talking to Baron about Springtrap. He saw that and take Bonbon to hospital. He did talk me about that. Um, he did drop marrying to Amy after he saw that. Well, Bonbon's lung is pretty bad shape after Amy pushed Bonbon's chest as her heart pressed on her lung. Remember I told you, about she coughed blood out as it is. That reason, her illness is heart disease as it is thick and barely heartbeats. That heart disease is possible it can die… Baron will work on it to get new a heart for her. Well, Bonbon did forgive Bonnie for leaving her with Amy. That reason Bonnie and Baron talked about Springtrap found Koshi and her sisters and Koshi told to Springtrap about Bonbon's illness, that why Baron called him first place as that happen Amy attacked Bonbon. So, she is doing well but she has to stay hospital until getting new a heart and fix her lung, then she get healing. I know you are very disappointed with Bonnie but Bonnie is no long with Amy. He is with Bonbon now."

Fredrick and others are shock and worry. Mangle is pretty mad about this. Fredrick says, "When we can see her?"

Freddy says, "Oh yes, we can. I can close now for a family emergency. Let's go. Sorry, Bourbon, Colonel, Lily, Ringo. Can you clean here when we go to a hospital?"

Lily says "No problem, we will clean here! What you wait for? Go."

Freddy nods and walking with others to the couple trucks. They get in a truck as Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Teo, and Mary in one truck and Fredrick, Chichi, Mangle, Felicia, and Mari in another truck. They going to a hospital.

Meanwhile

Bonnie is sleeping until he hears a chuckle. He wakes up and looks who chuckles, it is tan and black English mastiff dog, Titan who security at Baron's hospital and also Bonnie's best partner. Titan says, "Much sleep? Haha. So, are you okay now? I heard that you got attacked by a cheetah and worrying about you… Who that female rabbit?"

Bonnie rubbing his eye with wound and winches with "OW! I forget that… Yes, I am fine. This is Bonbon Jones. She was attacked by my ex-fiancée, Amy. I dropped marrying with her…"

Titan says, "Serious? I can't believe that… That good, you don't need her. How you know this Bonbon?"

Bonnie says, "Well, she is my roommate when she moved to live here with her adopted brother and friends. I learned about her, I have met her when we were babies. Did you see her right ear had bit ripped? That from me who bit her. I don't remember that when I was baby. My parents and her parents were best friends."

Titan says, "Were? What you mean?"

Bonnie says, "Well, Bonbon's parents were killed in car accident. She had spilt up with her sisters to different families. Springtrap found her sisters and bring them here now. I am sure she will happy about this."

Titan says, "That good. Is Bonbon go be okay?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Yes, but her lung is a pretty bad shape."

Titan says, "Oh dear… sorry. Want grab drink?"

Bonnie nods and gets up to walking a desk. He asks a nurse for watch Bonbon when he goes to get the drink. A nurse nods and keeping on her. Bonnie says, "Let's go. I am bringing three carrot juices…"

Titan says, "That not normal like you do…"

Bonnie says, "Well, I bought the three juices to my room with Bonbon was sleeping on my bed. I leave them there and go a bathroom in few minutes then go back my room. I found only one of them. Bonbon did drink all two juices…"

Titan burst of laughs and says, "OH THAT SO FUNNY EVERY WHAT I HEAR! HAHAHA!"

Bonnie groans and says, "I hope you will be dead in laugh…" They arrive at the cafeteria to get a drink and pay them. They walking to back Bonbon's room. Bonbon is still sleeping. Bonnie sit down on a chair and talking Titan until he opens a juice. Suddenly, someone grabs his juice and Bonnie says, "Who? Why y-" he looks Bonbon who drinking it after getting her mask off. Bonnie groan and says, "Really? You just grab when I open it…" he glaring at Titan who burst with a laugh.

Titan says, "Oh I see that! That so funny! Hello, Bonbon! My name is Titan the English Mastiff dog! I am Bonnie's partner of security."

Bonbon smiles and puts the mask back on. She says, "Hello, Titan. How long am I sleeping?"

Bonnie says, "No idea… I fast asleep too. How are you feeling?"

Bonbon says, "Pretty painful and much sleepy. I will be fine. I hope Baron talking to my old doctor…"

Meanwhile

Baron looks at his computer for find Brooks St. Hospital at Kentucky as he finds a phone number. He takes a phone and typing number to waiting for an answer. A nurse answer "Hello, this Brooks St. Hospital. How we can help?"

Baron says, "Hello, my name is Baron Club and also I am a doctor. I am an owner of a hospital at Club St. Hospital."

A nurse yelps, "Oh my god, you are a famous surgeon! Oh, sorry. I am surprised that you calling here. What you need a thing?"

Baron chuckles and says, "Oh, yes. I ask you a question… Do you know your patient ago long name Bonbon Jones who has a heart disease?"

A nurse quick gets up and says, "OH MY GOD! Thank god, we were called and visited her with her family but never answer… We were planning to tell Bonbon about her father…"

Baron says, "Want to bring Bonbon to listen to this?"

A nurse says, "Yes, please. I will tell Dr. Brooks about this."

Baron nods and telling her about his phone number. He hangs on and walking to Bonbon's room. He opens a door as he sees Bonnie is pissed off at Titan who burst out of laugh with Bonbon who bit laugh. Baron says, "Um, did I missing?"

Bonnie says, "Nah, Titan is pain ass. So how call is?"

Baron remembers and says, "Bonbon, Dr. Brooks will talking you soon…"

Bonbon, Bonnie, and Titan look Baron who worrying and Bonnie asks him, "What wrong?"

Baron says, "Right your father and mother were killed in a car accident?"

Bonbon nods and says, "Yes…"

Baron says, "That odd… I guess wait for calls…" his phone ringing and answer it.

Dr. Brooks says, "Hello, Dr. Club. I heard you have Bonbon. How she is?"

Baron says, "Well, her heart pressed on her lung to open it. I did care about them. She is doing well."

Dr. Brooks sighs and says, "I understand. Bonbon… I had to not tell you when you was kid… your father is alive."

Plus that Titan is my dog but he is very annoying lot lol


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bonbon is shocking and says, "I… I don't understand. I thought he was dead."

Dr. Brooks says, "Well, he did but that miracle, he was back to alive. I was called to Foster care but you and your sisters were taken by the different families…"

Bonbon says, "Oh… I am sorry about I was not go the hospital, I was doing well. Thank Rose and Joe are very helpful including my adopted brothers."

Dr. Brooks soft smiles and says, "That good… hey, want to talk him? Be careful… he is not doing well. That seems running time out. I am not sure when he will go be gone. I am sorry. We are doing our best."

Bonbon starts to crying and says, "Yes, I want talk daddy." She wipes the tears off.

Dr. Brooks knew that she is crying and sigh. He says, "Okay, I am going to see him now."

Bonbon says, "Ok…" She hangs on a phone and covers her face with her hands to sobbing.

Baron says, "What wrong? Did Dr. Brooks said?"

Bonbon uncovers and says, "My dad was alive. Dr. Brooks was called to foster care but my sisters and I already were adopted… Wait, I did go hospital before I got adopted. I remember that I was running away from foster care to look for my sisters. I was collapsed down and found by Rose. I think Dr. Brooks was busy…"

Baron says, "Well, wait for Dr. Brooks call us again."

Bonbon says, "Well he is going to see my dad. He let me talk to my dad."

Baron says, "I understand. How you feel after you took the oxygen mask off?"

Bonbon says, "Well, barely breathe but I feel okay for now." She feeling her hand is tight and look it as she notices Bonnie hold her hand. She smiles at Bonnie and says, "I know you are worrying. I will find."

Baron's phone is ringing as Baron answer it "Hello? Oh, Hello Mr. Jones. Yes, she is here. Hey Bonbon. It is your father." He gives his phone to Bonbon.

Bonbon says, "Dad?"

Bonbon's father, Elliott says in weak, "Hey, sweetheart. I am glad you are okay…"

Bonbon says, "I miss you so much…"

Elliott chuckles and says, "Same here… Listen, if I go dead. You can has my heart… your blood and my blood match. Don't worry about it, you miss me but you have my heart matter you know I am here for you all time."

Bonbon says, "Oh, dad… I don't want you will be gone…"

Elliott says, "Hey… you have great family…"

Bonbon says, "Oh right… my adopted mother, Rose…"

Elliott says, "Rose? Her last name is Fazbear?"

Bonbon says, "No… The last name is woods."

Elliott says, "Ha right they were divorced. Rose married Joe. Also, she took two sons as Fred and Fredrick… I am surprised that Rose adopted you… about your sisters?"

Bonbon is surprised and says, "Well, they took different families…"

Bonnie pet on her shoulder and says, "I forgot to tell you. Springtrap found them, now he brings them to here."

Bonbon says, "Really!? Oh, Thank you, Bonnie!" She hugging Bonnie and forget about her father. In few minutes, she remembers her father and take a phone to says, "Sorry…"

Elliott says, "Bonnie? Oh, I know him, he is a son of Maxie and Jayce… even he who bit your ear."

Bonbon blushes and says, "Yes he is. Also, he is my roommate too. Fredrick, my friends and I moved to Freddy's house with Freddy, Bonnie and their friends."

Elliott jokes, "Soooo, are you be Bonnie's girlfriend? Who those friends?"

Bonbon gets more blushes and says, "Ugh, Dad! That embarrassing! Oh, my friends are Chichi, Mangle, Mari, and Felicia. Freddy and Bonnie's friends are Chica, Mary, Teo, and Foxy."

Elliott chuckles and says, "Wow, that sons and daughters belong to my best friends… that amazing…"

Baron asks Bonbon, "Are you okay? Your face is so red?"

Bonbon sighs and puts a phone down to says, "My dad jokes about I am Bonnie's girlfriend or thing…"

Baron covers his mouth with his hand before letting laugh out. Bonnie groans and covers his face in hand as he is so red as well. Bonbon takes a phone. Elliott says, "I wish I can go to a hospital and see you in person…"

Dr. Brooks says, "Oh, I can bring you to Club's hospital."

Elliott says, "whoa, club? Mean Maxie own hospital or what?"

Dr. Brooks says, "No, that was Baron's hospital."

Elliott says, "Baron? I don't know that is…"

Bonbon says, "Baron is a brother of Bonnie's. He is third child of Maxie and Jayce. Also, Zensho is fourth child of Maxie and Jayce."

Elliott says, "Nice…"

Dr. Brooks says, "I can take you to there if you like."

Elliott smiles and says, "I guess, Yes, please." Dr. Brooks nods and walking out of Elliott's room. Elliott says, "Dr. Brooks take me to see you…"

Bonbon smiles and says, "That will great! I hope Koshi and others will arrive here… I am sure they will happy to see you, dad."

Elliott chuckles and says, "Yes… one more last time in a family before my time running out… Can ask Bonnie and Baron, bring Maxie to Baron's hospital. I want to see him one more… he is my closest friend like my brother…"

Bonbon says, "Okay, I am to ask. Bonnie, Baron. Will you bring your dad? Dad want to see him…"

Baron says, "I will talking father about it or maybe surprise him."

Bonnie says, "I think a surprise is fine. He is always depressed about Bonbon's father gone. But he is alive…"

Baron says, "Okay. When her father comes here then I call father to come here."

Bonnie says, 'that will work. We will get him when your dad come here."

Bonbon nods and says, "They will get him when you get here."

Elliott says, "Thanks… I am tired now. I am napping before go out."

Bonbon says, "Okay, take care. Goodbye. See you when you get here." She hangs on and says, "dad go to sleep. He is pretty tired."

Baron says, "I understand. I am going now. I need see some patients if they need. Titan, can you go checking any are okay?"

Titan nods and says, "I understand."

Baron and Titan are leaving. Bonnie thinking deep in his mind. Bonbon says, "Bonnie? What wrong?"

Bonnie says, "I have one question…"

Bonbon says, "What is it?"

Bonnie says, "that is true, you like me when you move here? You hid that after you found out I had Amy."

Bonbon widens her eyes and says, "Oh, you hear Amy say… Well…" she sighs and says in nervous "Y.. yes… I like you… I don't mean stole you from Amy…"

Bonnie cupping Bonbon's face in his hand and says, "I understand. I was no longer with Amy. I don't like any bullies like Amy… I was used to bullying by any bullies at my old school… I know you were bullied by bullies at your school. Fredrick told me that."

Bonbon is relaxing on Bonnie's hand and says, "I don't know that…"

Suddenly Bonnie kiss Bonbon on their lips. Bonbon is widening her eyes in surprises but she kisses him back. She feels his tongue in her mouth. They are playing in kiss until they stop to need air. Bonnie chuckles and says, "I do mind. I do like you too because my heart says so."

Bonbon giggles and says, "I am glad. I love you…"

Bonnie says, "I love you too." They are talking until Bonbon is tired. Bonnie says, "Ahead sleep. I do not leave." Bonbon nods and closes her eyes to sleep. Bonnie smiles and gets up to walking as he arrives in a restroom. He doesn't notice that Freddy and others are here.

Freddy asks a nurse, "Hello, we are family of Bonbon."

A nurse nods and looks a computer in few minutes. She found and says, "That is her room at ICU."

Chichi says, "ICU?"

A nurse says, "ICU mean Intensive Care Unit. Bonbon has her lung is a bad shape. We have to watch her. Baron and Bonnie are care of her. So that way."

Freddy and others walking as a nurse point that way. Mangle see Bonnie get out of a room and walking to him. Mangle says, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY YOU LEAVE BONBON ALONE WITH THAT AMY!?"

Bonnie says, "I know what I doing is wrong. I am sorry. I know you are mad about it. She is doing as well. Baron is good care of h—" he is cut out by Mangle pin him on a door of a restroom.

Mangle says, "THEN WHY YOU DATE THAT HORRIBLE PERSON!? ARE YOU BULLY OR WHAT!?" Mangle has a horrible mistake. She notices his eyes change to black with white pupils and hear a growl from him. She drops her ears down and widens her eyes. She let him go and walk back as she watches he look up as he is very angry.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Springtrap and Theo decide to stop at a restaurant for eat. Springtrap takes look at Koshi and others and shake Koshi to wake up. Springtrap says, "Hey, we stop here to eat. We have around an hour to my town. Just get some to eat. Um, can I talk you in one minute?"

Koshi knew about to happen with Bonnie, Bonbon, and this Amy. She says, "Sure… Kumori, Boo Boo. You can go now. I stay here a bit with Springtrap."

Kumori and Boo Boo nod and following Theo with their friends. Springtrap let heavy sighs and says, "Please… don't mad at Bonnie… he never knew about his ex-fiancée Amy is bad side… and… and…"

Springtrap drops his head down and close his eyes. He feeling a hug and open his eyes as he notices Koshi hugging him. Koshi says, "That okay. I won't mad at Bonnie. That not his fault, that Amy's. I remember that you called Doctor, I noticed that doctor is your brother right? I am sure he can care about Bonbon. I understand. So, did Amy hurt Bonbon very bad?"

Springtrap says, "Yes…"

Koshi sighs and says, "I told you, I understand that. You are my friend, Bonnie is your brother. Why I need mad at you or Bonnie… I…" she is shut her mouth down and quiet with thinking. She takes look at Springtrap and says, "When I was sold out to a dealer. I was protection and seriously when I was a kid but now I am broken down and cowardly like more weakest than Bonbon. I always want to see you but I was nothing doing… I… I…" suddenly Koshi pull Springtrap to kiss him. Springtrap has widened his eyes but he kisses back her. They spilt up and look around. Koshi says, "My feeling for you long time since I was a slave." She hugs him and sobbing.

Springtrap hugs her in tight and says, "Shh. I understand. I do love you too. I have missed you so much when I was a kid. I was hurt after I found that happen but I am glad that family who sold you out are in jail. Thank that chief." He is waiting for Koshi get to calm down. Springtrap says, "Better now?"

Koshi let hug go and wipe the tears off with says, "Yes, Thanks listen and understand."

Springtrap is silly grin and says, "Yeah, my bad girl…" he makes Koshi a laughs. Springtrap says, "Okay, let's go to eat!" His arm on Koshi's shoulder to pull close him.

Koshi is smiles and nods with says, "Okay, idiot police." They walking to a restaurant as their friends are already sit down and wait for Springtrap and Koshi before they order foods.

Meanwhile

Freddy and others arrive at Bonbon's room and see a nurse pull a needle of transition blood and put a bandage on Bonbon's arm. Freddy says, "How she is?"

A nurse says, "She is fine now but still bleeding inside her left lung. Dr. Club will care about it after look for a new heart."

Freddy nods and says, "Okay, thanks. Where Bonnie is?"

A nurse says, "I saw he went to a restroom. He will come back."

Freddy nods when he watches a nurse leave and look at Bonbon to says, "Well, she is sleeping now."

Fredrick says, "I am worried about her…"

Mary pat on Freddy's and Fredrick's should and says, "I know. We are. And quit protection over. Bonnie is not his fault."

Freddy and Fredrick groan and nod. They hear screaming and look back as they saw few visitors and nurses running. They are confusing but starting to protecting Bonbon from any harms. They hear a one nurse yelling, "SOMEONE GET BARON OR ZENSHO! BONNIE IS LOST CONTROL HIMSELF!" Freddy and others are widening their eyes. Bonbon wakes up due screaming and yelling.

Bonbon says, "What? Freddy, Fredrick, and you guys? You coming to see me? Wait, where Bonnie is?!" She gets up but she holds her chest and groans in pain.

Chichi panic to run and hold Bonbon. Chichi says, "Don't push hard yourself!"

Bonbon says, "But… I want Bonnie…"

Chichi is surprised, and others are same. Freddy says, "Wait, are you and Bonnie date?"

Bonbon nods and says, "Yes…"

Freddy is worrying and says, "Sorry, you can't see him… I hear a nurse yelling about Bonnie is lost control himself. I don't want Bonnie hurt you…"

Bonbon shakes her head and says, "He won't hurt me. Please let me get Bonnie…" Freddy and others are worrying about that.

Meanwhile

Bonnie is very angry with black eyes with white pupils at Mangle who scares. Bonnie says, " **Did you said to me?** "

Mangle is surprised and says, "Don't tell… Are you used bullied by any bullies like Bonbon?" She hears a growling noise from Bonnie and says, "I don't know that! No one does not tell me about that happen! Please don't hurt me…"

Bonnie step one and growling. Mangle walking back and scares. Bonnie is around attack but he is held by Titan, Baron, and Zensho. Baron yelling, "Bonnie! Control yourself, now!" But he won't listen and let roaring with shake them off of him. Baron yelling, "HOLD HIM!" Mangle is shocked when she watches them.

Titan says, "DAMN IT! STOP ANGRY AND CONTROL YOURSELF! WANT BONBON SEE THIS!?" Bonnie growling and grabs Titan's shirt. Titan says, "Oh fu-" Bonnie throw Titan to a desk and hit a desk. Titan yelps and collapses.

Zensho is shock and yelling, "TIT-" he is cut out by punch form Bonnie to flying into the wall with let yelp out. He hit the floor to lay it.

Baron is shocked and keeping hold of Bonnie. Baron yelling, "Don't stay there, Ma'am! Move!" Mangle is snapped and get up to run. Bonnie notice with growling and swing his arm to hit Baron off of him. Baron flying into a wall and yelling "Ugh!" He hit the floor next Zensho. Bonnie growling and walking.

Mangle arrives and heavy breathing. Freddy and others are panicking and run to her. Mangle glaring at Freddy, Chica, Teo, Foxy, and Mary and says, "WHY YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT BONNIE HAD BULLIED BY ANY BULLIES!?"

Freddy and others are widened eyes and look down. Mary sighs and says, "We don't want to remember a horrible thing that he did."

Fredrick says, "What you mean?"

Freddy says, "Bullies beating on Bonnie until Bonnie lost himself to almost killed them but he was stopped by his brothers…"

Mangle says, "Really? That seems not work… Bonnie punched Baron and Zensho off to flied into a wall."

They are shocked after she said. Chica yelling, "WHAT WE DOING NOW!?"

Freddy calms them down says, "I am not sure but that not Baron or Zensho stop Bonnie, that was Springtrap who strongest than Baron and Zensho… Springtrap is trip for getting Bonbon's sisters."

They are talking in panicking and not notice that Bonbon is gone until Teo sees this and says, "um, guys… Bonbon is gone…" They look a bed as she is not there.

Fredrick yelling, "BONBON! DON'T GO TO BONNIE! IT IS SO DANGEROUS!" They are running to look for Bonbon.

Meanwhile

Bonbon is lumping and groans in pain. She is heavy breathing and holds a wall. She shakes up and says in weak, "B..b..Bonnie… where are you… I need… you…" she is starting collapses down but she is caught by someone. She coughing a blood out and says, "oh no… not again… who catch me…" she looks up to meet the black eyes with white pupils. She widens her eyes and notices it is Bonnie. She is scared and says, "B…B…Bonnie?" She thinks, 'What did Mangle him? What happens here? Is he going to hurt me?'


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _A few years ago_

 _Springtrap and his brothers walked on the street as they went to school this morning. Springtrap said, "Bonnie. I know you were hurting but you need to stay with us. That stupid bullies can't beat me. I am smart and strong."_

 _Bonnie sighed and said, "I know but I am not strong like your…"_

 _Baron said, "Yeah if the bullies hurt you then report that to the teachers."_

 _Bonnie said, "They already know. They did talking to the bullies' parents but the parents won't believe that. They are so blinded…"_

 _They heard a voice, "Hehe. Our moms and dads believing us, not the teachers, you crying baby! Haha!"_

 _They growled at one of the bullies, as Springtrap said, "Oh yeah? You can't beat me, you are so weak! No ones hurt my brothers!"_

 _An another one of bullies said, "Shit, that monster… Get out of here!"_

 _The bullies ran away from them. Springtrap ignored it and said, "See, they are cowards. Let's go. We are late for class. Come on!" Springtrap and his brothers ran to a school._

 _School is finished as all students ran to buses or met friends or practice sports. Bonnie sighed and looked for Springtrap and young brothers. He thought 'Where they are? They suppose to be here. I hope any bullies notices this…" he looked and scare as he noticed a group of bullies. He was looked for hid from that bullies but he fails._

 _One of the bullies said, "Hey! That crying baby is alone now! Let's fun!" The bullies walked to Bonnie who scares and shaken up. Another one of bullies said, "Haha he is scared now. Get him!" They started to run into him. They started beaten him as they punches and kicks on him. Bonnie was crying and shield himself._

 _He felt inside like sadness, hurt, and very angry. More very angry. He screamed in very angry as his eyes turned to black with white pupils. He laughed in evil and said, "_ _ **Let's fun with you, you little shit!"**_ _He roared and punch in so powerful on one of the bullies to flied into a wall. The bullies were shock and scared. They watch Bonnie got up in slowly and looked up at them._

 _An another one yelled, "That Black eyes!? Get of here!" But he was caught by Bonnie._

 _Bonnie said, "_ _ **Already left? No fun… be DEAD!"**_ _He around killed him but he was stopped by his brothers._

 _Springtrap yelled, "Stop! Calm down!"_

 _Zensho was scared and said, "Did he has black eyes? That never I see before…"_

 _Baron snapped at the bullies, "THAT YOUR FAULT TO MAKE BONNIE ANGRY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU COWARDS!"_

 _The bullies ran in panicked. The teachers heard that and ran as they were shocked when they saw Bonnie had black eyes. One of the teachers yelled, "That black eyes are dangerous! How he get that!? Need to calm him down now! The teachers and brothers tried to calm him down._

 _In a few minutes later_

 _Finally, Bonnie was calm and cried. Springtrap and brothers stayed Bonnie's side and waited for mom and dad as one of a teacher called their parent. They heard a voice, "Are you okay?!" They looked up as they noticed it is their mother, Jayce._

 _Bonnie got up and ran into Jayce. He cried and hugged in tight with Jayce. He yelled, "I am scared! I am scared!"_

 _Jayce rubbed on Bonnie's back and said, "I know… I got a call about happen… I can't believe that… I don't choose to you can quit a school to stay home if you like… I will figure out how to get you calm in angry…" Bonnie nodded and still cried. But Jayce and Maxie can't find how to calm him down._

Now

Bonnie glaring at Bonbon who scares and confuses. He growling in soft. Bonbon drops her ears and says, "Um… Bonnie? What… happen?" Bonnie says nothing but still glaring at her. Bonbon lift her hand to touch Bonnie's cheek but he shakes her hand off to snarling. Bonbon says, "That… okay. I am not hurt you… Just make sure you are… okay…" she is trying lifts her hand to his cheek again. Bonnie is quiet to let her touch his cheek. Bonbon says, "Did someone hurt you?" Bonnie still quiet but he relaxes on her hand. Bonbon moves her nose touch his nose. She hears his growling but nuzzling in loving.

Bonnie says, " **Why you are not scared of me?** "

Bonbon is surprised that a voice is different and says, "Why I should scare of you… I know you… I do still love you matter you are. I love you so much… I don't want to lose you… please, don't hurt anyone…" Bonnie is quiet and takes look in her eyes. He knew that true what she said and sighs. He around says but Bonbon coughs again with blood out.

Bonnie says, " **Are… you hurt?** "

Bonbon wipes the blood off of her mouth and says, "ugh… that hurt. I need to go back bed and rest…" she hugging him in tight and nuzzling their nose. She is surprised after she feeling Bonnie nuzzling back her.

Bonnie says, " **I am trying to calm myself down. That hard to control with my angry… let's back to your bed. You are sound like bad. And I am sorry about… well… what I did to you.** "

He feeling Bonbon's head shakes to says, "That okay. I understand when you are angry. I am here for you matter you need." He styles bride her to walking. Bonbon's head on his chest and her arms up to hold his neck. She says, "Thank you… Can you tell sorry to Baron, Zensho, and Titan later?"

Bonnie says, " **Well… I will. I don't mean hurt them… I guess Springtrap will kill me after what I did…** "

Bonbon chuckles and says, "That seem only your brothers and parents knew but not others? Even Freddy and others?"

Bonnie says, " **Well, they never knew I had black eyes when I am angry… I am sure they will shock after they see me… I feeling like a monster…** "

Bonbon says, "Hey… you are not a monster. Don't listen people said." She feeling the lift and touch her nose to nuzzling with Bonnie. She is nuzzling him back in love.

They hear a voice, "Hey! What you doing!?" They look up as they notice it is Fredrick. Fredrick widens his eyes and says, "What happen your eyes!? I never see that before!"

Bonnie says, " **Long story… I will tell about it…** "

Fredrick says, "Ummm what happened to your voice… that sound like different…"

Bonnie sighs and says, " **I know… Sorry about that. I take her to back bed. She was a cough again. Can you go to check my young brothers and friend? I kinda hurt them when I was blind in rage… I am okay now but I need calm myself down. Thank Bonbon who smooth talking to me like I stop raging.** "

Fredrick is surprised and says, "Sure I will check them now." He running to Baron and others.

Bonnie sighs and walking to arrive at Bonbon's room. He lifts her down to on bed. Bonbon sigh and says, "Thanks…" Bonnie sit down and hold her hand in his hand.

Bonnie says, " **I am going to sleep… I am tired when I was raging…** " his low head down on a bed and sleep. Bonbon smiles and pet his head. Bonbon sigh and relax on a bed to watch outside of a room. She notices the girls running to a room.

Chichi says, "You are! Where you at-" she is stop talk and sees Bonnie who sleeping. She says, "Did h-?"

Bonbon shakes her head and says, "He is not hurt me. Just catch me and staring at me. I talking him until he is calm rage down. So he goes to sleep for now."

Chichi and others sigh same time. Mary says, "You had Freddy and Fredrick worrying about you…"

Bonbon says, "I know…"

Chica says, "Well, I am going to tell boys about you are back in a room with Bonnie." Bonbon and others nod as they watch Chica leaves. They see Baron, and others walking to them.

Baron says, "How he gets to calm down? We tried to stop him but not work…"

Bonbon says, "Um I did… Just talks. No hold or fight. That can make him more rage… he did not hurt me but some growls and snarls at me. I think he doesn't like get hurt by people. So he is sleeping after he was raging. Need to take easy on him."

Baron smiles and says, "Well, thank you for calm him down. I am surprised you can do because you and Bonnie are friends right?"

Bonbon chuckles and says, "No, Baron. We are dating now."

Baron says, "Oh my bad. I understand. I am ch- Wait… DID YOU DATE HIM?!" He is shocked after he sees Bonbon nods. Baron says, "Wow… I don't know…"

Zensho chuckles and says, "That great news. So did you cough again?"

Bonbon sighs and says, "Yes, I am sorry to make you trouble…"

Baron says, "Well, I know the rule about you can't leave a bed but you did stop Bonnie in raging. I understand. So he brought you to back here. That fine. Don't worry about it. Now, we are go checking again. Zensho, careful doesn't bother Bonnie."

Zensho nods and careful around Bonnie while he checking on her with Baron. The girls, Fredrick, and Titan watching them as they hear footsteps and they look up. They see Freddy and others are walking. Freddy says, "How she is? About Bonnie?"

Fredrick says "They are okay now. Um did you know that Bonnie has black eyes with white pupils?"'

Freddy is shocked and says, "No I don't. Did he has them?"

Baron says, "Yes he is. That happened when the bullies did him until he got the black eyes… that horrible time. That very dangerous but I am surprised that Bonbon stops him to calm him down."

Freddy and others are surprising. Foxy says, "Why he does not tell us about the black eyes?"

Baron sighs and says, "He think you will afraid of him, you think he is monster or thing. That why he doesn't want to tell you. Most people are afraid of him when he was a kid. No one wants a friend with him until you guys want friends with him."

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Teo, and Mary are a surprise. Teo says, "Well, we are not afraid of him. Just we worried about him if he hurt us in rage. We don't know doing or how to stop him."

Baron says, "Bonbon just explained, you don't have to hold him or fight him. Just talking him to calm him down."

Freddy and others are understanding. Foxy sighs and says, "Can rest a bit? And get the thing to eat."

Freddy says, "Oh yea. Baron? Where cafeteria is?"

Baron nods and says, "I can show you. Bonbon, what you like to eat?"

Bonbon nods and says in an oxygen mask, "anything food I can eat." Baron nods and leaves with Freddy and others. Bonbon sighs and relaxing. She watches Bonnie who sleeping and playing his furs in boring. She hears a laugh from Bonnie. Bonbon says, "Oh sorry. I don't mean wake you up. Just playing with your furs…"

Bonnie shakes his head and says, "Don't worry about it."

Bonbon says, "Oh that voice… are you okay now?"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Yea. Sorry about you see me like raging…"

Bonbon smiles and pulls her mask off. She pulls Bonnie to kiss him as he is kiss back her. They split up and nuzzling with their noses in loving. They hear a voice, "Um want wait talk after um love done?" They look at Zensho who grin in nervous.

Bonnie says, "Don't worry about it. And I am sorry about hurt you when I was in raging…"

Zensho shakes his head and says, "Don't worry. You are my older brother. So, Bonbon." Bonbon look up when she was blushing. Zensho smiles and says, "your father is here."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Baron walking to a cafeteria for guiding Freddy and others. He hears ding from his pager and takes it to look it. His eyes widen and say, "Already?"

Freddy and others are confusing. Freddy says, "What wrong?"

Baron says, "Oh, right. You do not know that. Ok, I was called to Brooks St. Hospital about Bonbon. I talked with Dr. Brooks with Bonbon and Bonnie. We were much surprised that. Bonbon's father is alive."

Freddy and others are shocking. Fredrick says, "I thought he was dead few years ago!"

Baron says, "Well, he did but he was back to alive. Dr. Brooks tried to call Foster Care but too late as Bonbon and others were adopted… Dr. Brooks decided to care for Mr. Jones. So, Dr. Brooks brings Mr. Jones here for see Bonbon. I hope Koshi and others arrive here soon… Mr. Jones has running time out. He wants to see Bonbon, Koshi, Boo Boo, and Kumori. Oh, my father too. I need calls him now. Hold on." Baron takes his phone to call his father. Baron take look at Freddy and others and says, "You can go cafeteria or go to see Mr. Jones?"

Freddy says, "I want to meet him." Fredrick and others nodding with Freddy.

Baron says, "Okay then go back to Bonbon's room now. Zensho takes him to her room now." He is waiting for answering in his phone.

His father answers, "Hello, Baron. Did you found Bonbon's illness yet?"

Baron says, "Oh yes, I found it. It is heart disease. It is very rare kind of diseases."

Maxie is surprised and says, "That difficult to survive. Did she is going to your hospital? About her sisters?"

Baron says, "Yes, she is here. Oh, yea, Springtrap found Koshi and others, so he brings them to here now. I am not sure how long he driving. So, can you come here my hospital? Someone want to see you."

Maxie is confused and says, "Um, okay. I will be coming with your mother. When?"

Baron says, "Now."

Maxie sighs and says, "Okay. I am coming in few minutes."

Baron says, "Alright. See you soon." He hangs on and walking to back Bonbon's room with Freddy and others.

Fredrick says, "When he arrives? That last time, I mean that far away place…"

Baron says, "Oh, that. Dr. Brooks use a helicopter. It is very fast than any vehicles. Around four hours ago. Well, Mr. Jones' wish he wants to give his heart up to give to Bonbon. He wants to keep Bonbon alive in her future."

Mary says, "That amazing of Mr. Jones. I know Bonbon and her sisters have hard to let their father go. When are Springtrap and others arriving here?"

Baron says, "I do not know yet. I can call him." He takes his phone to call Springtrap and waiting for answering as let others hear his phone.

A female voice, "Hello? An idiot cop forget his phone on a table when he went out to talk Theo. Who is this?"

Foxy says, "A female? Who that?"

Baron says, "Maybe Koshi or her sisters either."

A female says in surprise, "How you know it is me. Well, it is Koshi…" Koshi is nervous when she talking to any males.

Baron notices this and says, "Don't be nervous. That okay. I am Springtrap's young brother, My name is Baron. I do remember I talked Springtrap as you were there and listen."

Foxy says, "Me name be Foxy. Me be a friend of Bonnie. This Freddy and Fredrick Fazbear who be Bonbon's adopted brothers, Chica, Chichi, Mangle, Mari, Mary, Teo, and Felicia who be Bonbon's and Bonnie's friends.

Koshi sighs and says, "Okay… Need talk to a ba- I mean Springtrap?"

Baron says, "Yes, please. And I wonder why you call Springtrap 'A Idiot cop'?

Koshi stammering, "Well… um… I knew him long… ago when we were kids…"

Baron chuckles and says, "That okay, I understand. Well, he still used cop clothes like an idiot when I was a young kid. Also, Zensho and I were playing be doctors. We did use that for Halloween too."

Koshi bit laughs and says, "Okay, I am going to get him now. Hey, Springtrap! Baron calling you."

Baron and others hear Springtrap says, "Did you took my phone?!"

Koshi says, "You leave it on a table when you went out with Theo, you idiot."

Springtrap groans and takes his phone to talk, "Hey, little bro."

Baron says, "Are you closing here yet?"

Springtrap says, "Well, that around 30 minutes from here. We just stop at a restaurant to eating. So, seem almost done to eat."

Baron says, "I understand but better hurry… someone come to see here and has running time out…"

Springtrap says, "huh? Who that is?"

Baron says, "Um, can walking away from Koshi and her sisters please?"

Springtrap is confused and says, "Hold, I am going out again. Better hurry eat done. Baron said Someone come to see. I don't know who is but Baron wants to tell me alone." Springtrap walking to outside and says, "I am outset and alone."

Baron says, "Koshi and her sisters do not know that their father is alive. Mr. Jones is here now."

Springtrap yelling, "IS HE ALIVE?! HOW?!"

Baron winches and says, "Stop yelling… So, he did but came to back alive. Dr. Brooks tried to call foster care but too late Bonbon and others gone. Well, he is here now for see Bonbon, Koshi, Boo Boo, Kumori, and our father. Also, he wants to give his heart up to Bonbon… Bonbon knew but she has a hard time for that…"

Springtrap is worrying and says, "That hard for Koshi and her sisters, too…"

Baron sighs and says, "I know… That pretty suck but that his decision to save Bonbon…"

Springtrap sighs and says, "I understand… I knew him as he was much annoying and idiot"

Baron chuckles and says, "I wish to meet him when I was kid… but I can meet him soon."

Springtrap says, "Alright. I got to go. I am not telling Koshi and her sisters about that."

Baron says, "Okay. See you soon." He hangs on and sighs.

Freddy says, "Is anything okay?"

Baron says, "Yeah, I hope Koshi and others will understand…"

Meanwhile

Springtrap hangs on his phone and sigh. He hears Theo says, "Is anything okay?" Springtrap sighs to look at a restaurant as they are not out yet and explaining Theo about happen. Theo is surprised and says, "That sounds bad…"

Springtrap nods and says, "I know… So, are they finish eating?"

Theo nods and says, "Yes, we did pay well."

Springtrap nods and says, "Okay, better hurry up." Theo nods and walking to a restaurant. Springtrap leans on a car and sighs.

Koshi walking to him and says, "Is anything okay?"

Springtrap smiles and says, "Yeah. Baron explained anything. You will understand that when we arrive at a hospital." Koshi smiles and hugs him. Springtrap hugs her back. They stay hugs and waiting.

They feeling other hug and look at someone as they notice it is Boo Boo who hugs and smiles. Boo Boo says, "You like around. Hehe."

Koshi lean her head on Springtrap's chest and says, "About you? I hear that Zensho who Springtrap's young brother, he is the best doctor. I think you should hang out with Zensho."

Boo Boo shrugs and says, "Why not? Kumori wants to meet Baron. Baron is the best surgeon." Boo Boo let them go and look at Kumori who running to them. Boo Boo says, "We will be exciting to see Bonbon! I am glad that she is okay… Oh, I want to meet that two brothers who are Bonbon's adopted brothers… what their names?"

Springtrap chuckles and says, "Freddy and Fredrick. They are huge bears… grrr. Haha"

Boo Boo widen her eyes and says, "Oh my god, they are good protecting her! Cool!"

Springtrap shrugs and says, "Well, they can't beat Bonnie who has the black eyes." Springtrap widen his eyes as he notices what he said. Suddenly, he closes his mouth with his hand and panicking.

Koshi and others are shocks after they hear that. Koshi says, "The… black eyes?"

Springtrap groans and says, "Well… long story…"

Boo Boo says, "That black eyes are dangerous… I hear some people can't stop that raging with that black eyes…"

Kumori is scared and says, "Is he attacking anyone?"

Springtrap sighs and says, "Few times… We don't know how to stop him…"

Boo Boo says, "But is he with Bonbon?"

Springtrap says, "Well, he is… I hope he isn't getting any troubles… Don't justice to him…"

Koshi and others take look around and sigh. Koshi says, "I trust him. I know he won't hurt her."

Springtrap smiles and says, "Thank for understanding." Koshi and others smiles and nod. They see their friends are walking to their vehicles. Springtrap says, "Okay, let's go." He opens a door in back seats and let Koshi and others get inside. He closes a door and gets inside on front seat with Theo who driving. They leave a restaurant. They are talking around until they arriving at a hospital. They parking their vehicles. They get out of the vehicles and meeting around. Springtrap says, "Okay, follow me. I guide you to a hospital. I am sure my young brother there which of Baron or Zensho." They nod and following Springtrap to enter a hospital. They are greeted by a blackish blue rabbit who wrote on document papers. Springtrap says, "Yo, Zensho!"

Zensho take look at them and smiles to says, "Finally… you arrive in time! Follow me. I am sure there someone is waiting for you." Springtrap and others are following Zensho.

Boo Boo says, "Well, Kumori. That is Zensho."

Kumori is smiles and says, "Just ask him to hang out" Boo Boo is blushing and Koshi rolling her eyes. The sisters and others are arriving as they hear a sobbing. The sisters are worrying after they notice that from Bonbon. They see a room with Bonbon's name as they see some people who stands near a door and running to it as they see two beds as one empty and one used by two. They see Bonnie patting on Bonbon who sobbing and cuddling next to a male rabbit who hugging her and smiles. They are shocks and noticed that male rabbit.

Koshi says, "D..d..Dad?"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Baron walking to a cafeteria for guiding Freddy and others. He hears ding from his pager and takes it to look it. His eyes widen and say, "Already?"

Freddy and others are confusing. Freddy says, "What wrong?"

Baron says, "Oh, right. You do not know that. Ok, I was called to Brooks St. Hospital about Bonbon. I talked with Dr. Brooks with Bonbon and Bonnie. We were much surprised that. Bonbon's father is alive."

Freddy and others are shocking. Fredrick says, "I thought he was dead few years ago!"

Baron says, "Well, he did but he was back to alive. Dr. Brooks tried to call Foster Care but too late as Bonbon and others were adopted... Dr. Brooks decided to care for Mr. Jones. So, Dr. Brooks brings Mr. Jones here for see Bonbon. I hope Koshi and others arrive here soon... Mr. Jones has running time out. He wants to see Bonbon, Koshi, Boo Boo, and Kumori. Oh, my father too. I need calls him now. Hold on." Baron takes his phone to call his father. Baron take look at Freddy and others and says, "You can go cafeteria or go to see Mr. Jones?"

Freddy says, "I want to meet him." Fredrick and others nodding with Freddy.

Baron says, "Okay then go back to Bonbon's room now. Zensho takes him to her room now." He is waiting for answering in his phone.

His father answers, "Hello, Baron. Did you found Bonbon's illness yet?"

Baron says, "Oh yes, I found it. It is heart disease. It is very rare kind of diseases."

Maxie is surprised and says, "That difficult to survive. Did she is going to your hospital? About her sisters?"

Baron says, "Yes, she is here. Oh, yea, Springtrap found Koshi and others, so he brings them to here now. I am not sure how long he driving. So, can you come here my hospital? Someone want to see you."

Maxie is confused and says, "Um, okay. I will be coming with your mother. When?"

Baron says, "Now."

Maxie sighs and says, "Okay. I am coming in few minutes."

Baron says, "Alright. See you soon." He hangs on and walking to back Bonbon's room with Freddy and others.

Fredrick says, "When he arrives? That last time, I mean that far away place..."

Baron says, "Oh, that. Dr. Brooks use a helicopter. It is very fast than any vehicles. Around four hours ago. Well, Mr. Jones' wish he wants to give his heart up to give to Bonbon. He wants to keep Bonbon alive in her future."

Mary says, "That amazing of Mr. Jones. I know Bonbon and her sisters have hard to let their father go. When are Springtrap and others arriving here?"

Baron says, "I do not know yet. I can call him." He takes his phone to call Springtrap and waiting for answering as let others hear his phone.

A female voice, "Hello? An idiot cop forget his phone on a table when he went out to talk Theo. Who is this?"

Foxy says, "A female? Who that?"

Baron says, "Maybe Koshi or her sisters either."

A female says in surprise, "How you know it is me. Well, it is Koshi..." Koshi is nervous when she talking to any males.

Baron notices this and says, "Don't be nervous. That okay. I am Springtrap's young brother, My name is Baron. I do remember I talked Springtrap as you were there and listen."

Foxy says, "Me name be Foxy. Me be a friend of Bonnie. This Freddy and Fredrick Fazbear who be Bonbon's adopted brothers, Chica, Chichi, Mangle, Mari, Mary, Teo, and Felicia who be Bonbon's and Bonnie's friends.

Koshi sighs and says, "Okay... Need talk to a ba- I mean Springtrap?"

Baron says, "Yes, please. And I wonder why you call Springtrap 'A Idiot cop'?

Koshi stammering, "Well... um... I knew him long... ago when we were kids..."

Baron chuckles and says, "That okay, I understand. Well, he still used cop clothes like an idiot when I was a young kid. Also, Zensho and I were playing be doctors. We did use that for Halloween too."

Koshi bit laughs and says, "Okay, I am going to get him now. Hey, Springtrap! Baron calling you."

Baron and others hear Springtrap says, "Did you took my phone?!"

Koshi says, "You leave it on a table when you went out with Theo, you idiot."

Springtrap groans and takes his phone to talk, "Hey, little bro."

Baron says, "Are you closing here yet?"

Springtrap says, "Well, that around 30 minutes from here. We just stop at a restaurant to eating. So, seem almost done to eat."

Baron says, "I understand but better hurry... someone come to see here and has running time out..."

Springtrap says, "huh? Who that is?"

Baron says, "Um, can walking away from Koshi and her sisters please?"

Springtrap is confused and says, "Hold, I am going out again. Better hurry eat done. Baron said Someone come to see. I don't know who is but Baron wants to tell me alone." Springtrap walking to outside and says, "I am outset and alone."

Baron says, "Koshi and her sisters do not know that their father is alive. Mr. Jones is here now."

Springtrap yelling, "IS HE ALIVE?! HOW?!"

Baron winches and says, "Stop yelling... So, he did but came to back alive. Dr. Brooks tried to call foster care but too late Bonbon and others gone. Well, he is here now for see Bonbon, Koshi, Boo Boo, Kumori, and our father. Also, he wants to give his heart up to Bonbon... Bonbon knew but she has a hard time for that..."

Springtrap is worrying and says, "That hard for Koshi and her sisters, too..."

Baron sighs and says, "I know... That pretty suck but that his decision to save Bonbon..."

Springtrap sighs and says, "I understand... I knew him as he was much annoying and idiot"

Baron chuckles and says, "I wish to meet him when I was kid... but I can meet him soon."

Springtrap says, "Alright. I got to go. I am not telling Koshi and her sisters about that."

Baron says, "Okay. See you soon." He hangs on and sighs.

Freddy says, "Is anything okay?"

Baron says, "Yeah, I hope Koshi and others will understand..."

Meanwhile

Springtrap hangs on his phone and sigh. He hears Theo says, "Is anything okay?" Springtrap sighs to look at a restaurant as they are not out yet and explaining Theo about happen. Theo is surprised and says, "That sounds bad..."

Springtrap nods and says, "I know... So, are they finish eating?"

Theo nods and says, "Yes, we did pay well."

Springtrap nods and says, "Okay, better hurry up." Theo nods and walking to a restaurant. Springtrap leans on a car and sighs.

Koshi walking to him and says, "Is anything okay?"

Springtrap smiles and says, "Yeah. Baron explained anything. You will understand that when we arrive at a hospital." Koshi smiles and hugs him. Springtrap hugs her back. They stay hugs and waiting.

They feeling other hug and look at someone as they notice it is Boo Boo who hugs and smiles. Boo Boo says, "You like around. Hehe."

Koshi lean her head on Springtrap's chest and says, "About you? I hear that Zensho who Springtrap's young brother, he is the best doctor. I think you should hang out with Zensho."

Boo Boo shrugs and says, "Why not? Kumori wants to meet Baron. Baron is the best surgeon." Boo Boo let them go and look at Kumori who running to them. Boo Boo says, "We will be exciting to see Bonbon! I am glad that she is okay... Oh, I want to meet that two brothers who are Bonbon's adopted brothers... what their names?"

Springtrap chuckles and says, "Freddy and Fredrick. They are huge bears... grrr. Haha"

Boo Boo widen her eyes and says, "Oh my god, they are good protecting her! Cool!"

Springtrap shrugs and says, "Well, they can't beat Bonnie who has the black eyes." Springtrap widen his eyes as he notices what he said. Suddenly, he closes his mouth with his hand and panicking.

Koshi and others are shocks after they hear that. Koshi says, "The... black eyes?"

Springtrap groans and says, "Well... long story..."

Boo Boo says, "That black eyes are dangerous... I hear some people can't stop that raging with that black eyes..."

Kumori is scared and says, "Is he attacking anyone?"

Springtrap sighs and says, "Few times... We don't know how to stop him..."

Boo Boo says, "But is he with Bonbon?"

Springtrap says, "Well, he is... I hope he isn't getting any troubles... Don't justice to him..."

Koshi and others take look around and sigh. Koshi says, "I trust him. I know he won't hurt her."

Springtrap smiles and says, "Thank for understanding." Koshi and others smiles and nod. They see their friends are walking to their vehicles. Springtrap says, "Okay, let's go." He opens a door in back seats and let Koshi and others get inside. He closes a door and gets inside on front seat with Theo who driving. They leave a restaurant. They are talking around until they arriving at a hospital. They parking their vehicles. They get out of the vehicles and meeting around. Springtrap says, "Okay, follow me. I guide you to a hospital. I am sure my young brother there which of Baron or Zensho." They nod and following Springtrap to enter a hospital. They are greeted by a blackish blue rabbit who wrote on document papers. Springtrap says, "Yo, Zensho!"

Zensho take look at them and smiles to says, "Finally... you arrive in time! Follow me. I am sure there someone is waiting for you." Springtrap and others are following Zensho.

Boo Boo says, "Well, Kumori. That is Zensho."

Kumori is smiles and says, "Just ask him to hang out" Boo Boo is blushing and Koshi rolling her eyes. The sisters and others are arriving as they hear a sobbing. The sisters are worrying after they notice that from Bonbon. They see a room with Bonbon's name as they see some people who stands near a door and running to it as they see two beds as one empty and one used by two. They see Bonnie patting on Bonbon who sobbing and cuddling next to a male rabbit who hugging her and smiles. They are shocks and noticed that male rabbit.

Koshi says, "D..d..Dad?"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Baron walking to Bonbon's room with the pills for Elliott. He arrives at a room and sees the three female bunnies with Elliott and Bonbon. Baron says, "Oh? That you, Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo?"

Elliott nods and says, "Yes, they are my daughters. So, pills?" Baron nods and walking to Elliott and give the pills to him. He walking to sink and take a small cup of filling a water. He walking to give a water cup to Elliott. Elliott takes the pills in his mouth and drinks a water. He is done and says, "Thanks."

Kumori says, "What is wrong, Dad?"

Before Elliott says, Baron sighs and says, "He has a headache. Should will stop it when taking the pills. So, need private? Look like you talking about…"

Elliott says, "Yes, I talking them about my decision."

Baron nods and leaving but he meets his brothers and says, "Hey, What are you doing here?"

Springtrap says, "Well, Our father went to an abandoned factory, but why he is going there…"

Baron is surprised and says, "Okay, I am going too. Let's me talking to the nurses." Springtrap and the brothers nod and watch Baron walking to talking one of the nurses. Baron says, "Zensho and I are out now. Can you call some doctors to come here, please? Can you hold a surgery for Elliott and Bonbon when I get back, okay?" A nurse nods and calling to the doctors. Baron walking to back his brothers and says, "Ok, we are ready to go. I hope dad is okay. Must thing happen there…" Springtrap nods and walking to outside with the brothers. They arriving at Theo's truck and get inside. Springtrap starts to drive a truck. They are leaving a hospital.

Meanwhile

Freddy asks Theo, "Where Springtrap and others go?"

Theo says, "They go to get their father but they found out he is at an abandoned factory. I don't know why he went there."

Freddy is worrying and says, "I hope no any trouble…"

Theo pat on Freddy's shoulder and says, "That okay, your older brother and others are on way to assist them." Freddy nods and talking others. Theo sighs and notices Rocky who worried and thinking, very deep.

Rocky walking out of a room to Bonbon's room. Rocky arrives and says, "Got minute, Elliott?" Elliott is confused and get up to walking.

Elliott says, "You stay here. I am talking with Rocky some times. Okay? Take thinking about I talking about my decision." The sisters nod and sadly. Elliott smiles in sadness and walking away with Rocky.

Rocky says, "I hear from Theo. Something happens to Maxie. Like, happen same to our friends."

Elliott is worrying and says, "I guess that guy want to kill us because we did abandon our old gangster group for our wives…"

Rocky says, "Yeah, I know this guy, he was part of our old gangster group, Wild Animals. Now he is very angry and killing one by one of our friends with wives. If he is come here to kill just you and me. I will protect you from him because you want to give your heart up for Bonbon right?"

Elliott nods and says, "I will care when he is here. I can't blame him, also there some polices did catch some members of our gangster group."

Rocky nods and says, "Well, Tiger Hunter, Maxie Club, Joop Baker, Rossiter Cooper, Huritt Fox, Rowtag Russell, Ethan Berry, Wyatt Stephens, Kato Armstrong, Felix Oliver, you and me who broken some police cars to free members."

Elliott is sadly and says, "Then Tiger, Joop, Rossiter Huritt, Rowtag, Ethan, Wyatt, Kato, and Felix were dead. Only three alive are Maxie, you and me. Even wives but Jayce is alive. I feel sorry for the kids who lost fathers and mothers."

Rocky is quiet and says, "Fredrick don't know that Joe is dead after Fredrick, Bonbon, and their friends moved." Elliott is surprised. Rocky says, "I saw that News about happen. I know my ex-wife, Rose was killed by that guy. I am so guilty about letting her die. I am such stupid. That not her fault, that all mine fault. I have ignored her and kept drinking to drunken. I am mess up. I won't forgive myself." Elliott drops his ears and looking down.

Elliott says, "Our friends were failures and guilted about wives were killed. I am hurt so much about Kimkio was don't make it after accident car. I looked at my daughters' eyes, they are painful. We should not meet the girls that first place."

Rocky says, "Or we should not join that gangster, either." The ex-members of gangster are quiet and look down with thinking. They are remembering their past.

 _A few years ago_

 _A dark teal-purple bear talked a speaker to his friends, "Anything ready?" He heard from his friends are ready and said, "Let's Go!" They were broken enter a bank build and grabbed lot money in very successful. Thanked a white and black puppet who knew how used technology for shut alarms and cameras down. They ran away to their hideout. A bear said, "Good job, Boys!"_

 _A blackish green tiger said, "Yeah, Tiger. We can take that money to homeless people."_

 _A dark teal-purple bear, Tiger nods and said, "Yes. You are right, Felix. So, Rocky, Maxie, Elliott, Joop, Rossiter, Huritt, Rowtag, Ethan, Wyatt, Kato, Felix. You stay with me. All boys, you can go home."_

 _The boys nodded and told a white and black puppet 'Great work for shut alarms down' they walked away to home. A blue and white with gold marks rabbit, Elliott crossed his arms and said, "Good job, Ethan. You are useful for tech stuff."_

 _Ethan chuckled and said, "Yea, you are lucky has me. So, Tiger. What are we doing here?"_

 _Tiger said, "bring that money to people who homeless. Also, need partners. Rocky, you with me. Elliott and Maxie. Joop and Rossiter. Huritt and Rowtag. Ethan and Wyatt. Kato and Felix. Got it?" The boys nodded and walked to homeless people's place. They arrived and split up with partners. They gave money to homeless people. The homeless people thanked them and blessed them. They were done and walking to a abandon factory as they have a place for sleep together. Tiger and his friends were dumped by their parents who don't wanted them in almost 7 ages ago. They were teaching by some of gangster how survival until they were 18 as they were own. They were never caught by any polices as they kept running away. They arrived at a abandon factory and entered as they talked around._

 _Rowtag asked Tiger, "So, what plans for tomorrow?"_

 _Tiger sighed and said, "Okay, we need to be split up into two groups. The polices will search for us. We know how to sneak from them. Ok, Maxie, Elliott, Huritt, Rowtag, Joop, and Rossiter will have top of buildings. You are very good to jump highest than us. Rocky, Ethan, Wyatt, Kato, Felix and I will have a bottom of buildings because you and I are very good at faster running. Got it?" The boys nodded and slept together for warmth because outside is cold._

 _Next morning_

 _They got spilt up as one group of top and one group of a bottom. Elliott laughed and said, "Ready?" Some boys nodded and readying. Elliott yelled, "Let's go!" Elliott started to run as he closes an edge of a building. He was ready to jump to other building. The boys followed Elliott as well. Back to bottom, Tiger and others ran in random streets as the polices were can't be catching them. Elliott heard a noise from a helicopter and yelled, "Spilt up! A helicopter chase up with us!" The boys nodded and took different ways. Elliott mumbled, "Shit." He was not noticed this had wet as he slipped with yelp to fell down. He noticed a ladder as he grabbed it to turn him to hit a window. He crashed it to enter a building and blackout._

 _A few minutes later_

 _Tiger's group were waiting for Elliott's group at their hideout. Rocky said, "I am so worried…" they heard a door opened and looked at who open as it were Joop and Rossiter who sighed. Rocky said, "What happens?"_

 _Joop said, "There a helicopter chased us up. Elliott ordered us to take different ways."_

 _Tiger says, "That more difficult… Ok, we will figure but about Maxie, Elliott, Huritt, and Rowtag?"_

 _Before Joop said, Maxie said, "We are here but we can't find Elliott…" The boys were shocked and worried._

 _Tiger mumbled, "Shit, I hope he is not caught by a police…"_

 _Back to Elliott_

 _Elliott groaned in painful and hold his head as his head had bandages on. Elliott took look a room but he was a very blurred vision. He felt very soft and warm. He looked down and noticed it is a bed. He wondered who's bed. He heard a voice like a female, "Are you okay? You were crushed by my home. You have broken my window… did you slip from the top? You need careful with that."_

 _Elliott got up in quick but he got dizzying. He holds his head and groaned. Another voice like very soft and sweetheart, "Easy, you have skull opened. You need rest."_

 _Elliott snarled and said, "Why I should trust you? I am a stray person! I won't trust you like others! I –" he was around black out again but he was held by someone who spoke in soft and sweetheart._

 _A woman said in hurt, "Oh. I see… okay…"_

 _Another woman said, "Jayce, let him go. He doesn't need help like he said."_

 _A woman, Jayce said, "Kimkio! I can't leave him like that. He is very hurt!"_

 _Another woman, Kimkio groaned and said, "Fine but he can use my bed for now." Jayce nodded and moved Elliott to Kimkio's room with helped by Kimkio. Kimkio said, "Go to sleep. I will watch him. I had off work tomorrow but you have work tomorrow." Jayce sighed and nodded as she leaves her room and slept. Kimkio sighed and watched Elliott who slept on her bed. She sat down on a chair and lean on it to sleep._

 _Next day_

 _Kimkio waked up and looked at her bed, it is empty. She sighed and got up and walking to a kitchen. She sees a someone there and her guard up. She said, "Hey! What you doing!?" She heard a yelp from someone as someone groaned in pain. She is confused and said, "That you who crushed here?"_

 _A male rabbit said, "Yes, it is me. Sorry, I am pretty hungry…" Kimkio sighed and cooking breakfast. Jayce walked to a hospital for work. Jayce sighed and said to herself, "I hope that male blue and white rabbit is okay. I hope Kimkio was not giving a hard time to him." She doesn't noticed someone run to her and took her with cover her mouth. They ran away._

 _An hour later_

 _Jayce was dropped on the ground and look up at a male black with a gold rabbit who glared her. Jayce was scared and shaken up. A deep voice, "You said blue and white rabbit. Where he is?"_

 _Jayce said in shaken, "I…I… I won't tell you… because… because… he is hurt! I won't let you hurt him or thing!"_

 _A male black with gold rabbit chuckled and said, "Why we should do that? He is our friend. We were worried that where he was gone."_

 _Jayce was scared and started the teardrops down. Another voice said, "Maxie… Tiger… you scare her to death… Miss, I am sorry about they do wrong. I don't want to scare you. We just worried about our friend…"_

 _Jayce said, "He cares under of my best friend…" Maxie sigh and walking to hugged her._

 _Maxie said, "I am sorry about took you and scare you. I was worried about him because he is closed me like a brother." Jayce was understood and hugged him. Jayce guided them to their friend as they arrived at her home. She opened to enter and look around as can't find her best friend and a male. Jayce told them to stay here and went to check her best friend's room as she was shocked after she found they in naked and slept together. She closed a door and walked to them with a blush. Maxie said, "What wrong?"_

 _Jayce sighed and said, "I guess they are fall in love together…" The boys snickered about Elliott had found a woman. Jayce decided to call her work to off day for one day and call her friends to come here. They came to talking new friends. The boys had fallen in love with the girls. Sadly, the boys abandoned their gangster and found out their members had caught by the polices as the boys got them free and ran away. The girls decided to hid the boys at their houses from any polices in a few years later as the polices dropped an unsolved case._

Now

Rocky shakes his head and says, "I wonder how you have fallen in love with Kimkio when you met her?"

Elliott perks up and says, "Well… I sort of stared her butt until she caught me like that. She was mad at me for staring her butt but she knew I am a bad boy as a gangster but she has fallen in loving me and understanding me after I explained her. We are not bad but good to help homeless people."

Rocky laughs and says, "Then you fucking her?"

Elliott shrugs and says, "Why not. That much fun."

Rocky roll his eyes and says, "No wonder you have four daughters because you have enjoyed fucking your wife."

Elliott groans and says, "Oh shut up." Rocky chuckles at him.

Meanwhile

A shadow moves and watch the passed out rabbits. A voice says, "I will kill all of you, stupid boys. I won't forget about you abandon your own gangster and let the polices caught some boys of a gangster. I won't forgive all of you did this. Two mores go, Rocky, Maxie." A shadow sets on some traps near a door. A shadow says, "When I kill Rocky and Maxie then I will kill all kids who belong of boys' and one more wife." A shadow heard a noise from outside and look as a shadow notices it are Springtrap and his brothers who get out of a truck and look around. A shadow grins in evil and leaves.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Springtrap, Bonnie, Baron, and Zensho get out of a truck and looking around this place. Zensho shakes a chill off and says, "Here is so creep…" This place has many weeds throughout cracked road, many trash, and deadly trees. The two building are destroyed and almost collapse. Another building is destroyed but not collapsing. Zensho points to a building and says, "That one because it does not collapse yet."

Springtrap says, "You are right. I noticed that two buildings are almost collapsing." Springtrap walking to open a trunk and looking until he found some guns. Springtrap says, "Do you know how to use the guns?" The brothers nodding and take the guns from Springtrap. Springtrap says, "Just wait for seeing if we found Dad. We are not sure what happens or what going on." They brothers nodding once times before following Springtrap who guard up with a gun. Springtrap opens a door slowly and listening but nothing but a noise from a door. Springtrap looks back at the brothers and nods before he gets enters a building. The brothers walking slowly and listening any noises. They notice the few doors in a hall and take look around.

Bonnie says, "Springtrap, you can stand front and I open if you see the thing that rooms." Springtrap nods and lifts his gun up to point at a door. Bonnie take knob to open it. Springtrap and Bonnie are nods as Bonnie open quick and let Springtrap enter to look around a room. It is empty, Springtrap sighs and looks back.

Springtrap says, "It is empty. Ok, be careful." The brothers nod and walking to other doors as they checking all rooms, they are empty. Springtrap says, "Okay, need to go to stairs." They walking to the stairs. They notice the stairs are destroyed and nearly collapsing.

Zensho says, "I guess, one of us to go up then next one by one. I am worrying if we go there same time, it will collapse."

Springtrap says, "Okay, I will be first." Springtrap steps in slowly and makes sure not collapse down. He arrives at 2nd floor and knocking down. The brothers hear and look around before nods. Zensho is second then Baron is third, and last Bonnie. Springtrap says, "I hope found other way, not this way…" They walking and look at the rooms with carefully until last room. They are hoping it is dad. They open a door of last room. They saw and grasp as they saw their father and mother who passed out.

Zensho says, "Dad! Mom!" Zensho and Baron walking to them.

Springtrap noticed a thing in a counter of his eyes and shouts, "LOOK OUT!" Suddenly a noise like a shoot as loud.

Meanwhile

Koshi and sisters are worrying and thinking. Koshi sighs and says, "If Dad wished, then we have to accept it. Our chances to save you, Bonbon… I am not sure, Dad want to stay alive but he wants to see Mom last time…"

Kumori says, "True… Dad is gone and Bonbon will quick healing and better. I know you like Bonnie."

Bonbon nods and says, "He want me to keep alive for my future."

Boo Boo chuckles and says, "You will get family in future." Bonbon blushing and take cover a blanket. Boo Boo laughs and says, "Well, same for us. I kinda like that Zensho…"

Kumori says, "Hey! I like Baron! Baron is Famously doctor of surgery!"

Koshi laughs and says, "That odd. We as sisters like the boys as brothers."

Bonbon nods and says, "Well, our mom and dad are friends with their mom and dad a few years ago. Well, same our friends' parents. I can't believe that Dad, Rocky, Maxie, and Jayce are alive. Others are gone… I am worrying that someone who killing parents…"

Elliott walking enter a room and says, "So, what are you thinking about I said?"

Koshi says, "Yes, we have accepted it. We know you want to save Bonbon before her heart stops."

Elliott sits down on his bed and says, "I know you get sad when I be gone. Hey, Don't worry about it, we will watch you from up. We promise that." The sisters smile at him and nod. Dad and the sisters see their friends come here. Elliott says, "What wrong?"

Fredrick says, "Yes… I am not sure you know mean… you know that black with white pupils eyes?"

Elliott is surprised and says, "Well, my wife have that but she is part phantom. That only Shadow and Phantom have. Maxie has them too. Why?"

Before Fredrick says, Bonbon sighs and says, "Bonnie have them… when he was angriest…"

Elliott is surprised and says, "Really? Never I know that before. Maybe rarely animals have that if they are very angry. How he get them?"

Bonbon says, "Well, he told me that he got them after he was bullied…"

Elliott is shocked and says, "That is very bad than yours, Bonbon. I can't believe that. Did you saw that?"

Fredrick says, "Well, only me, Titan, Mangle and Bonbon saw. Not others."

Bonbon says, "Only Bonnie's parents and brothers knew that. They were trying to figure out how to calm him down but they can't find. I learned that only talking in smoothly and easy on him. Not hold, yelling or fighting. He doesn't like it. I did calm him down today."

Elliott is surprised and says, "Wow, you are so brave. I know Bonnie don't hurt you when he was raging. I am proud of you." Bonbon nods and smiles at her memory with Bonnie.

They talking around until Theo is panicking and talking his radio. Theo says, "Hurry! I hear a shoot from Springtrap's radio!"

Elliott and others are shocks. Koshi says, "Theo, is he okay?!"

Theo says, "I don't know… last I hear Springtrap shouts. I think something happens to Bonnie or Baron or Zensho… I hope it is not bad…"

Fredbear talking on his radio, "I know, we are on way now. Springtrap! Are you okay!?"

Elliott and others are waiting for an answer. They hear a voice in nervous, "Y.. .."

They notice a voice belong to Zensho. Fredbear says, "Did happen there?"

Zensho is sobs and says, "Baron and I were walking to our parents then we heard Springtrap shouted. Suddenly we were pushed off before a gun shoot. That trap…"

Fredbear says, "Who got shoot after push you?"

Zensho is busy sobs and says, "I-"

Baron shouts, "I need your coat for bandages on that shot!"

Zensho says, "Okay…" he takes his coat off and give it to Baron who ripped a coat and put on a wound.

Springtrap says, "Wake up!"

Maxie and Jayce groaned and hold their head. Jayce says, "What happens… that second we were on way there but someone rams a car against us to crush into a tree. I-" she looks at and shock with yelling, "BONNIE!"

Bonnie is hurt, shot on his side where his rib is. Springtrap says, "He save Baron and Zensho from a gun! Hold, let me untie that rope."

The animals and polices hear a radio and shock. Bonbon is starting to cry. Elliott stands up and walking to sit down on Bonbon's bed as he comforts her. Fredbear says, "Okay, we come! Who did this, Maxie, Jayce?"

No response as others are confusing but Rocky and Elliott knew. Maxie says in serious, "I knew him… well, maybe you will shock yourself. All fathers of your and I were gangster group."

Suddenly they are quietly and completely shocking. Bonbon turns to look at Elliott who serious. Bonbon says, "You were a gangster?"

Elliott sighs and worrying. Rocky take serious and says, "Yes, we were. We were dumped by our parents as you know grandmas and grandpas of yours. We were training by a gangster group who know how survival until we were 18 ages, we do own. We used robbing money from any bank only nights. The polices can't be caught us because we were smarter and skill sneaking. Oh, about that money. We gave them to homeless people."

Fredrick says, "Really? I don't know that…"

Chica says, "How you stop be gangster group?"

Rocky glares at Elliott who nervously laughs. Rocky says, "Elliott is idiot… He was chased by police from a helicopter. He ended at Jayce and Kimkio's old apt… well, he crashed into a window because he had slipped and fallen down. He caught a ladder before crashed into a window. He had a bad shape as he cared by Jayce and Kimkio as they were nurses. Maxie did caught Jayce because he heard Jayce talked about Elliott…"

Elliott says, "Eh, did you and others scary her to death?"

Rocky says, "Well, we did but Maxie calm her down. So she guided us to Elliott but we found out they wer-"

Elliott is blushing and says, "HEY! DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT ME AND KIMKIO!" He covers his face with his hands and leans against Bonbon who confuses. Same others are confusing.

Rocky burst of laughing and says, "Oh come on. They are adults now."

Elliott says, "If you say anything about me and Kimkio. I will kill you, son of a bitch!"

Rocky tease, "Oh I am so scared."

Rocky and Elliott snickering as Freddy and others are confusing. They hear a grasp from a radio. Theo says, "Maxie? What wro-" he cut out by Elliott who takes a radio.

Elliott says, "HELLO, SON OF A BITCH! SURPRISE I AM ALIVE!"

Maxie groans and says, "I wish you have died… you are so annoying…"

Elliott pouts, "HEY! NOT AGAIN! RUDE GREET!"

Rocky laughing and says, "Nice, Maxie!"

Freddy and others sigh about Elliott are snickering with Rocky and Maxie. They hear a laughs from Jayce. Jayce says, "That so funny part. I am glad you are alive, Elliott. Um about Kimkio?"

Elliott is annoying to turn to sadness and says, "I am sorry… she does not make it…"

Jayce is sadness and says, "Oh, I see."

Maxie is sad when he sees Jayce starting to cry. He hugs her to calm her down. Elliott can hear a crying from Jayce and dropped his ears down. Springtrap says, "I hate this but need leave here. I am not sure here has trap…"

All of them hear a noise in a radio like static and a voice speak, "Well. Well. I am surprised you are alive from a car accident, Elliott." They grasp and worrying. Elliott growling at a voice.

Elliott says, "Purple guy… no… William Afton…"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

William laughs and says, "Right. You can keep surprising me. You are lucky but… Kimkio was not."

Elliott growls and says, "Leave her alone! I won't forgive you for kill my wife and old friends!"

Rocky and Maxie say same time, "Right!"

Rocky says, "Why you kill our old friends and wives?!"

William frowns and says, "You who abandoned your own gangster group for that bitches! You abandoned your own members and allowed polices caught them! I won't forget about that!"

Maxie says, "We were not allowed polices caught our old friends! We did broken all police cars to free them! Maybe you didn't know or noticed!"

William laughs and says, "That all liar. You are weaknesses of the bitches and brats! That why I killed all old traitors!"

Fredbear hear all said and says, "How you kill them?"

William chuckles and says, "So easy… I controlled a truck to crash on Elliott and Kimkio as Elliott is alive but Kimkio is dead." Elliott growls and his daughters gasp. "I used a knife to kill Rose when she done shopped." Rocky and his sons with Bonbon are shocking. "I planted a bomb on the vehicles as Joop, Josephine, Rossiter, and Jaci got into their vehicles to kill them when a bomb is a boom." Chica and her sisters are shocking. "I shot Tiger and Jewel when they were walking at the park." Kagemusha growls and her sisters are crying. "I trap on Ethan, Aurora, Wyatt, and Skylar in an old abandoned building and collapsed to killed them." Mari, his brothers, Mary, and her sisters gasp. "I left some glass on road as Huritt, Alsoomse, Rowtag, and Kanti in one vehicle when they were vacationing, they had hit the glass with vehicle tire boom and lost control to crashed by a train." Mangle, her sisters, Foxy, and brothers snarling/growling. "I planted boom in a house when Kato, Fran, Felix, and Ariel were hanging out at Kato and Fran's house" Felicia cover her mouth with a gasp, her sisters are shocking, Teo is angry and his brothers growling. "I get to enter a house and… killed Joe after that brats moved out."

Fredrick, Bonbon, Mangle, Mari, Chichi, and Felicia say same time, "WHAT?!"

William laughs and says, "Oh yes! You can say goodbye to Club Family! They will be dead when that abandoned factory has bombs!" He still laughs and cut out a radio.

The animals and puppets are shocks. Rocky shouts, "MAXIE! GET OUT NOW!"

Springtrap piggybacking by Bonnie who injured on Springtrap's back and says, "MOVE NOW!"

Maxie says, "I know where to go. This place used we had slept here long ago." He guiding to a hideout and open it. The brothers and Jayce are surprises but they enter it. Maxie pull a trapdoor on the floor and says, "Jump down! Under of an old abandoned factory had pipes as a guide to a pond!" They nod and start the jump. They hear beeping and hurrying. An abandoned factory gets an explosion.

Fredbear shouts, "FUCK! WE ARE LATE! SPRINGTRAP!? ARE YOU THERE!?" But Springtrap is not responding.

Chira says, "Don't tell… did they not make it?" Fredbear growls and slams on a window.

At hospital

They are completely shocking after hear from Fredbear and Chira in a radio. Elliott is shake up and trying to comfort his daughters who crying. Freddy and others are shaking up or crying or hugging around. Rocky closed his eyes and few minutes into thinking. Rocky says, "William will come here to kill us, Elliott. We should not allow him to do it."

Elliott take serious and stand up to says, "WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

Rocky says, "WAIT! YOU NEED TO STAY OUT! YOU WANT GIVE YOUR HEART TO YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Elliott growls and drops down to sit on a bed. He lowly his head down and says, "I know… if William kills us then will kill all kids! I know I want to give my heart up but I have to stop him. You know only I can move very fast. I was Crazy Fast Bunny as most people and polices called me. They called you as Block Bear after you took all shots but you are so strong bear, Rocky. Let's do it last time for old gangster group."

Rocky chuckles and says, "You are right. We are gangster group last time."

Freddy says, "Block Bear? Mean polices shot any uncles but you take for them?"

Rocky nods and takes his shirt off. Freddy and others are completely shock after they see so many old scars on Rocky's body like shots and cuts. Rocky says, "I know you are shocked but I am strongly as I won't be dead."

Bonbon says, "Dad, You are Crazy Fast Bunny?"

Elliott says, "Yes, like Sonic. Polices can't caught me like this. I am good stole many foods from shops without noticed. Haha."

Elliott gets up and can feel weak but keep strong up. Rocky says, "Kids, you go to hide. Tell nurses and doctors take many patients to safe places. Do it!" Freddy and others nod before they walking away to talking nurses and doctors.

Dr. Brooks sighs and says, "You don't have chosen, Elliott. Be careful with that guy. I can help you to move with the machines."

Bonbon nods before go to hug Elliott with her sisters. Koshi says, "Don't let kill your heart, dad. Our chances…"

Elliott nods and says, "I will… I will miss you so much but I can see you from up with your mom."

The sisters nod and walking out of a room with Dr. Brooks. Before they leave, Bonbon asks Elliott, "About Bonnie and others?"

Elliott sadly and says, "I hope they make it out… Maxie is more than a friend, like my brother. I know you like Maxie's sons."

The sisters nod and hug him one more before leaving.

Back to destroy the factory

Fredbear is completely shocking after saw this. Chira and others watching many firefighters are busying to hose a water against a fire in a building. Daisy says, "Damn it! Springtrap and others don't make it!"

They hear a radio from Theo says, "Guys! You need come here! That guy will come here to kill Elliott and Rocky! I think he will go to Baron's hospital but Rocky and Elliott decided to fight him protecting us!"

Fredbear says, "Shit! We are com-"

They hear a voice from a radio but blur with static. Chira says with confuses, "Huh? Did some polices lost connection on the radio?"

Fredbear says, "Yea… ignore it. Let's go to a hospital!"

Mahdi says, "Yes sir!"

Fredbear nod and talking to other some polices, "Some of you, can go there after put fire down if You found Springtrap and his family, let me know."

One of the polices says, "Yes, Sir!"

Chira says, "Then we need to go to Baron's hospital now." Her friends nod and run to get in their vehicles.

Fredbear says, "Chira, can you look a informs about that guy, William Afton?"

Chira nods and looks a computer as she is typing William's names on a box to looking it. Chira says, "He was used a member of Wild Animals as gangster group like our fathers were. He had some times when he went to jail for murder, stole, and rapes. He has escaped a jail a few years ago after Wild Animals was stopped. I believe that he escaped from a jail to kill members of Wild Animals with their wives."

Fredbear says, "I cannot believe that our fathers were gangsters…"

Chira nods and says, "That why, they did not tell us about that… maybe they were afraid of we hate them…"

Fredbear says, "Maybe… Finally, Dad told us with other siblings or friends…. Freddy and Fredrick are not angrily to him… Including Bonbon, Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo are not because they don't lose him after a car accident in happening."

Chira says, "Fredbear… William did kill all parents of us… including Springtrap and his family…"

Fredbear pats her and says, "I know. I can't believe that. We are late…"

Theo says, "I hate that, Koshi and Bonbon are a broken heart after they lost Springtrap and Bonnie… they are crying…"

Fredbear is surprises as look a radio and says, "Wait? They are the date or what?"

Theo says, "Well… yes, they are…"

Fredbear is quilt and says "I am a failure on Springtrap and his family…"

Chira says, "Oh, Fredbear… Springtrap and others do not know that William planted a boom."

Fredbear says, "Well, they should know after they found a trap as a gunshot to Bonnie. You know that."

Chira sighs and says, "I guess… the bunnies can't smell but can high hear. Only can smell are dogs."

They hear from a radio as Daisy and Marty say, "What?"

Chira says, "Eh… Never mind…"

Fredbear and others hurrying to drive to Baron's hospital. Fredbear says quietly, "Don't be crazy or war between… I hope The doctors and Nurses take all patients to safe… our siblings too."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The doctors and nurses helping and moving their patients to safe place from something happen. Freddy and others helping them including Koshi, Boo Boo, and Kumori. Dr. Brooks care of Bonbon. Dr. Brooks is worrying about Bonbon who had barely breathing. He doesn't notice that Bonbon had coughs as a teardrop on her mouth. He get a chair to let Bonbon sit down until finally, he notices a teardrop on her mouth, it is a blood. Dr. Brooks says, "Still breeding in your lung?"

Bonbon nods and says, "Yes…"

Dr. Brooks says, "I can put a tube in your lung to clean bleeding up."

Bonbon nods and says, "Okay…" Dr. Brooks leaves to asks a doctor for a need for treatment on Bonbon. A Doctor understanding and guiding Dr. Brooks to a machine. A nurse carrying many towels as she notices Bonbon who had a blood on her mouth and give a towel to Bonbon before leave. Bonbon says, "Thanks…" Bonbon wiping a blood out. She feels a pat on her shoulder and looks at who pat as it is Theo. Bonbon is nervous. "Um, who you are?"

Theo smiles and pats her head, "I am a brother of Foxy. My name is Theo. I am Springtrap's partner. Are you alright? I know you are upset about happening to Bonnie and others but just trust them. I know they are not dead."

Bonbon sighs and takes Theo's hand, "I know but how they get out of that building before Bomb did…?"

Theo sighs, "I just hear a radio as Maxie said about hideout to escape when our fathers were gangsters as they had to sleep that old place."

Bonbon thinking before responding, "I hope…" Theo nods and leaves to helping others. Bonbon watching them when she waiting for Dr. Brooks. She closes her eyes and relaxes. She remembering about she had fun with others.

Flashback

 _Bonbon was with her brothers and friends in a living room. Freddy and others had off work due to to a bad storm. Foxy groaned and said, "what we do now? I hate boredom! No powers here…"_

 _Freddy shrugged and said, "Then, playing game boards or cards."_

 _Fredrick smiled, "Let's play with that! What kind of games?"_

 _Chica shouted, "LET'S PLAYING GAME CARD! CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!"_

 _Fredrick, Bonbon, Chichi, Mangle, Mari, and Felicia were confusing. Freddy chuckled, "That game is really funny. We need ask Bonnie to borrow his… but he already sle-" Foxy sprinted to a downstairs. They were waiting and hearing as they listened to them._

 _Foxy shouted, "WHERE YOUR CARDS!?"_

 _Bonnie was very pissed off, "WHAT IS FUCKING THAT!? I AM TRYING TO DAMN SLEEPING!"_

 _Foxy shouted again, "CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY! CAN PLAY THIS GAME?! WE ARE DAMN BOREDOM!"_

 _Bonnie groaned, "Cards Against Humanity? They are on a shelf in a living room… Why do you ask me? Don't need to ask me for that…"_

 _Foxy shrugged, "blames on Freddy." He leaves to get a card before went upstairs._

 _Bonnie growled, "Great… I can't back sleep… I will kill that fox…" he walked to upstairs as he saw Freddy and others sat on chairs in the dining room as they used some candles for can seeing. He walked to a kitchen as he keeping yawned. He takes a glass for a drink a water._

 _Freddy said, "Are you okay? I know Foxy got you up…"_

 _Bonnie shook his head, "I know. Now I can't back to sleep. Damn that patient was so noising!" He walked to back downstairs. Freddy and others expect Bonbon and Foxy glared at Foxy who ignored them and focused on the cards. Bonbon got up and walked to downstairs as she saw Bonnie who angrily on his bed. Bonbon walked in slowly and sat down. She was rubbing on Bonnie's back, as Bonnie got angrier, "WHAT IS YOU WANTS?!" He was accident shouted at Bonbon who got hurt. Bonnie was shocked, "Oh I am sorry! I don't know you are here… What are you doing here?" Bonbon was muted and pointed a bed and Bonnie. Bonnie noticed, "You want to help to get me sleep?" Bonbon nods as Bonnie lay on a bed and let Bonbon rubbed on his back. Bonnie noticed that he was sleepy. He closed his eyes in slowly until finally slept. Bonbon smiled and lay next him to slept with him. She nuzzled on Bonnie's back to sleep._

Now

Bonbon open her eyes as she notices a teardrop on her cheek. She wipes it off and looking for Dr. Brooks. She found him as he brings a machine, "Okay, I know you have a needle tube after a machine stop." Brooks takes Bonbon's shirt to up as he can see a needle. He connects a needle and tube to a machine. He turns it on as a machine starting drain the bleeding from a lung. He watching Bonbon get some air to breath bit better. He smiles, "There is going. Better?" Bonbon nods and smiles. Dr. Brooks leave to helping others. Bonbon sighs and watching.

Rocky and Elliott are talking in a serious. Rocky says, "I don't understand why that William hated us so much…"

Elliott sighs, "Maybe he was angry about we were quit our gangster group… We don't have chosen to stop him before he kills anyone."

Rocky nods, "Yes, we have to stop him. Or the polices stop him either but he is very smartest and doing with some plans. What about you? You seem weaker…"

Elliott sighs, "I know. My body had crashed into a damn car accident. Dr. Brooks tried his best to saved me."

A voice speaks up, "That very interesting. Is Dr. Brooks good a doctor?" Rocky and Elliott are frozen pose and look at a person who spoke up in slowly. William Afton smirks in evil, "I will kill that doctor after you." He holds a gun and a knife.

Elliott growls, "I won't let you kill him! We will stop you!"

William frowns, "if you trying when you are weaker, I wonder you can move fast when your body is weaker, Crazy Fast Bunny?"

Rocky and Elliott growling at him and ready. Elliott move in very fast. Rocky let roars so loud as he can warning others.

Freddy and others are startled by a roar. Few seconds, a gunshot. Theo shouts at a radio, "HE IS HERE! HE IS FIGHT WITH ROCKY AND ELLIOTT! HURRY!" it is static in a radio. He is confused, "Did a radio are down? Shit! Doctor! Where a phone from here!?" Doctor nods and walking to a phone as Theo takes it to call Fredbear. Fredbear answers it. Theo says, "Our radios are down! Hurry! He is here to fight Rocky and Elliott now!"

Fredbear growls, "Oh shit! We are on way! Theo, protecting our siblings, friends, patients, doctors, and nurses!"

Theo nods, "I will!" He looks at them, "Stay and quiet. I will look out." The animals, humans, and puppets nod and hide places.

Back to a destroy factory

A firefight sighs, "Finally, we down fire down. So go to checking there!" The firefighters and cops nod and looking around but no clues or thing.

A cop is confused and take a radio, "Fredbear! We can't find any clues or things!" But it's static. A cop is panicking, "The radios are down! What are we doing now!?" The cops are panicking and what they doing now.

A voice spoke up, "Guys! Calm down and don't worry about it! Do a favor for us?"

The cops look at someone who spoke up and shock. A cop says, "Y… Y… You… H… Ho… how?!"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

William walking around and looking for a bear and a rabbit. Rocky and Elliott are hiding in Baron's office. Elliott is worrying about Rocky got weaker than him. Elliott pat Rocky's shoulder, "What is wrong? Never see that before."

Rocky look a wounded on the right side, "I know… I feeling like dizziness and sickness."

Elliott widens his eyes, "Uh oh…"

Rocky is confused, "What is it?"

Elliott looking around for medicine, "William knew you are strong enough, he used poison on shells in that gun. A poison can slowly to kill you and it can make you weaker. I need to find the antidotes for that poison!"

Rocky groans, "Are you doctor or what?"

Elliott is frozen in a pose and rubs his head, "Well, I was such idiot for a fight with a snake… I got poison from him…. Hehe. Kimkio was helped me but she was mad and put me to sleep on a couch…"

Rocky rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Oh boy…"

Elliott smiles, "After I was sleeping on a couch, the girls came to sleeping with me…"

Rocky smiles that, "They were worried about you. Kimkio?"

Elliott laughs, "She saw that and took a picture of us. She knew that she can't keeping mad at me…"

Rocky nods and watching at Elliott who looking for the antidotes but can't find it. Rocky shakes his head, "I don't think so the antidotes are here. Need to find the antidotes other rooms..."

Elliott nods and helping Rocky to walk, "I am keeping listen to any footsteps from Willian's." He listening any footsteps but no sounds. Elliott opens a door in slowly and quietly. He looking around in the halls. Elliott and Rocky walking in quietly. They reading signs on walls, they notice a sign 'Medicine Room' is a north way but one problem, that way as where William is.

Rocky groans, "That great. What we do now?"

Elliott gets worrying, "We don't have enough time. I need to find a hideout for you when I go get it."

Rocky nods, "Fine, Be careful."

Elliott nods and looking around for a hideout as Rocky can resting. He found a room as where lot sheets and blankets for the beds. They get to enter it and looking around all sheets and blankets are very nice clean and in the baskets. They notice a bed in a small room. They going there for it. Rocky sit down on a bed and resting. Elliott sighs, "I am going now. Be careful."

Rocky nods, "You too."

Elliott closes a door and leaves a room. He looking around and listen to any sounds. He starting to running to a medicine room. He still listens but no sounds. He gets worrying as he is running. He sees a nurse station room near doors of outsides. He wondering where William is and stops run to looking around. He moves quickly to hide behind a counter. He looking around before reading signs. He takes to running to a medicine room. He enters a room and looking around for antidotes. In a few minutes later, he found them and takes a couple of antidotes. He walking to a door and listening any sound. He hears footsteps and stays there quietly to waiting. He hears a cry and notices it is not William. He opens a door and sees a small white bunny. Elliott pull a small bunny inside of a room, "What are you doing here? That not safe here."

A small bunny whines, "They forgot me when I was in restroom…"

Elliott sighs, "Okay, I can take you to a safe place. I want to you need very quietly. There a bad guy who want kill me and my friend." A small bunny nods and holds Elliott. Elliott lows his body down, "Get on my back. I am giving you piggybacking. I can be running. What your name, boy?"

A small bunny is very shyly, "I… I am Angel because I am so white."

Elliott chuckles, "I see that. That matches. So, ready Angel?" Angel nods and hugs on Elliott's back. Elliott listening any sound from William but no sound. Angel and Elliott leave a medicine room. Elliott asks, "What are you doing here? Sick or injured?"

Angel gets sadness, "I have cancer… it is kidney cancer. That why I had hard to eat like weight loss."

Elliott smiles, "Well, my daughter has heart disease as she is a sickness."

Angel widen his eyes, "Really?"

Elliott nods, "Well, I decided to give my heart up to my daughter."

Angel is worrying, "but, about you?"

Elliott gets sadness, "Long story. That guy who wants to kill me and my friend, he did kill all my friends and their wives. Even my wife. My friend and I have to stop that guy."

Angel looks around, "Where your friend is?"

Elliott looks back at Angel, "He is hiding a room because he got poison from that guy shot him with poison on bullets." Angel gets scared and shakes up. Elliott feels it, "I know. I won't let he hurt you. I take you to a safe place, okay?" Angel nods and holds Elliott's back. They walking in very quietly and listening.

Safe place

A nurse looks around and checking on a list of their patients' names. She makes sure all of the patients. She checked on boxes near names and looks at patients until she notices one missing of patients. She looks around and calls, "Angel? Where are you?" No response. A Nurse walking to the doctors and nurses and tells, "I need your help. I can't find Angel anywhere."

One of the doctors nods, "Sure, what Angel look like?"

A nurse looks a paper, "Angel is a white bunny with kidney cancer."

Another one nurse is shocked, "Oh no… he was going to the restroom! I can't believe that I forgot him…"

A doctor who spoke up, "That okay, let's me ask a security. He has a tablet when looking at the cameras anywhere." The doctors and nurses nod as a doctor leave to see a security, Titan who look tablet. A doctor asks him, "Can you look for a small white bunny anywhere here?"

Titan nods, "Got it." Titan looks at a tablet look for a bunny until he found him with Elliott. Titan looks at a doctor, "Found him but that seems a rabbit found him before us."

A doctor is confused, "A rabbit?" He looks at a tablet, "That pretty dark, so we don't know who that rabbit is."

Titan thinking, "I think It is Elliott."

A doctor looks at Titan, "Elliott?"

Titan nods, "He is Bonbon's fath-" they hear a shot from a gun. Titan looks at a tablet as he sees William shooting at Elliott with Angel as Elliott running and avoiding the bullets with Angel in his arms instead of back. Titan stand up, "I have to get Angel before That murder kills a kid!" A doctor nods and lets Titan runs.

Titan gets through a crowd of the doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors. Theo notices that "WAIT!" Titan stop and looks at Theo. Theo runs to Titan, "You can't leave!"

Titan shakes his head, "I can't! There a kid out in dangerous!"

Theo gets shocking as Titan take runs, "Stop!" Titan won't listen and runs away.

Back to Elliott and Angel who running to a laundry room where Rocky is. They get to enter a room and closes. It startles Rocky jolts up, "Damn, Elliott."

Elliott frowns, "Watch your language. We have a kid here…"

Rocky looks at a kid, Angel, "Why is he here!?"

Elliott shrugs, "Blame to the nurses and doctors who forget him. Oh here!" He throws an antidote to Rocky who panicking and catch it.

Rocky growls, "Hey, don't throw that glass!" Elliott ignoring him and checking on Angel. Rocky rolls his eyes and drinks an antidote.

Elliott looks at Angel, "Listen. Rocky and I handle on that guy. I want to you run to a safe place or found to hide place until listening any doctors or nurses or polices, okay?"

Angel nods. Rocky sighs and looks at Angel, "Where your parents are?"

Angel drop his head and starting crying, "They dumped me at here and leave. They never come back… I am scared of new parents…"

The older animals are surprised and feel sorry for him. Elliott looks at a bunny, "I can't believe that…" he thinking until an idea appears, "I will ask Bonbon, her sisters and their friends to can adopt you. I promise you, they are very nice and friendly."

Angel's spirit up, "Really?" Elliott nods with smiles. Rocky chuckles and nods as well. Angel hugs them.

Elliott jokes, "you can call me 'grandpa' and call Rocky, 'uncle' hehe.

Rocky rolls his eyes, "No wonder, Maxie said that you horrible jokes." Elliott pouts at Rocky who shakes his head. Angel laughs at them.

Elliott looks at Angel, "Okay, that easy you can find my daughter, Bonbon. She is light blue and white like me but no gold marks. Got it?" Angel nods. They get out of a room. Angel takes to run away. Elliott and Rocky walking to a different way. The older animals walking to William who gets boredom.

William looks at the older, "I got boredom playing hide and seek. Where that kid go?"

Elliott glares him, "Why should I tell you?"

Williams shrugs and gets up from a desk. He drops a gun on a ground and smiles at them, "Ready?" The older animals growling and ready. Willams take a knife out of his pocket, "I know what I doing with your fast and strong. I am studying until quick learn. I know how moves in fights. I hope you get ready after you had poison before you drank that antidote, Block Bear." Suddenly, Elliott takes to running in quickly. He runs towards William and spin-kicks on William's back. Much surprise to Elliott, William ducks down to avoid a kick. Elliott is shocked that. He has no time to avoid from William attacking with his knife to cut Elliott's stomach. Elliott winches in a yelp. William slams his body against Elliott to down. Rocky is shocked and runs towards William. William is huge smiles at him. Rocky is blinded by a light from William who uses a flashlight. William uses a knife to cut on Rocky's eye. Rocky bloody screams and hold his eyes. William slabs on Rocky's side in couple times. Rocky hold his side to stop bleeding. William slams his body against him again. Rocky let 'UGH' out from his mouth after he hit on a floor. Elliott gets up after he hears a scream from Rocky and looks at Rocky. Elliott is shocked when he sees the bleeding from Rocky. William laughs, "What wrong? I thought you were strong before but I am wrong, you are so weaker!"

Elliott growls, "He is not weak! You gave him a poison! YOU ARE FUCKING COWARDLY MAN! The polices will stop you!"

William looks at Elliott, "No, All animals are dangerous than the humans. So, if I am caught again, I can know how to escape. Can I slab your heart? I know, you was give your heart up to that weakest rabbit who has a heart disease."

Elliott growling in deep and look up at him, "I won't let you touch my daughters or other kids, I will kill you, BASTARD!" He moves very fastest than before. William is surprised that and no time for avoiding from Elliott. Elliott pins him down on a floor and takes a knife away from him. Elliott throws a knife away and looks at William, "Now, you have no weapons… How about that?!" No response from William but he is laughing. Elliott is confused but he feels a pain in his chest and lung. He coughs a blood out and looks down to see another knife in his chest. William pushes Elliott off of him.

William gets up and looks at Elliott, "Well, I miss your heart… but I can do it again." He takes a knife out of Elliott. Elliott groans and coughing up. Rocky is can't move. William look at Elliott, "Last word?" Elliott says nothing but still coughing. William shrugs and holds Elliott as Elliott not move to point a knife at Elliott's chest as where his heart is.

Someone attacks William to off of Elliott. William hit a desk on his back. William holds his back and looks up who attacks him as he sees someone helping Elliott. Willam widens his eyes that very familiar someone is Maxie, "H… h… how you survive from the bombs!?"

Maxie glares at him in calmly, "I know how to escape from the bombs. I am alive. My family is alive as well. Now, my turn… be ready, Purple Guy…"


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Angel running and looking for someone or hide. He is worried about the elders but he knows they are fine. He is keeping runs until suddenly, his kidney is frozen and lot pain. He winches and grabs side where his kidney is. He loses balances to fell down on a floor. He groans in pain and holds his kidney. He hears footsteps, it is not light but heavy. He gets panicking as he thinks it is William. He trying to crawl but he can't due to lot pain. He shakes up and crying. He hears a deep voice, "Angel! You are there!" He looks up and notices an English Mastiff.

Angel trying to get up but he can't, "…Titan… it is so hurt… I can't move…"

Titan drops his knee down and helping Angel, "Okay, I can carrying you to a doctor now."

Angel nods, "Okay…"

Titan running and carrying Angel to a safe room. Titan yelling, "I found Angel! He needs some medicines!" He brings Angel to a bed and let Nurse checking on him and give some medicines.

Angel sighs, "That better…"

Titan smiles, "Where your parents?"

Angel drop his ears and sadness. Nurse look at Titan, "He was abandoned at here by them…"

Titan is shocking, "Those blast parents! I thinking how to cheer him up… OH, I got it. Angel come with me. I know someone likes to see you. Someone is very sweet but careful about her lung is the bad shape."

Angel nods and walking with Titan, "Um who this someone?"

Titan chuckles, "You will see."

They are met by a brown bear and others. Angel is scared and hides behind Titan. A brown bear ask them, "What you need?"

Titan rubs behind of his head, "Well, I am Titan. I am a partner of Bonnie's."

A brown bear smiles, "Oh you must Bonnie talked about you was annoying."

Titan growling, " I swear… 'sigh' never mind."

A brown bear chuckles, "My name is Freddy. Others are my brother and friends. Who that white bunny behind of you?"

Titan sighs, "I need some help… He is upset about his parents abandoned him at here…"

Freddy is shocked, "Oh no." He looks at Angel and crunches down, "Hello. What your name?"

Angel is nervous, "M… My name… is… Angel."

Freddy smiles, "Don't scared. I won't bite. Come here. I am sure my friends and brother will enjoying with you."

Angel nods and walking to Freddy. Freddy pet Angel as Angel smiles. A hen walking to Freddy, "Hey kid. I hear Titan said that. We are friendly and helpful. Oh, my name is Chica. Nice meet you."

Angel smiles and nods as he hears a coughing and looks at who coughing. He notices a familiar blue and white bunny. Angel gasped and walking to her, "You are… Bonbon?"

Bonbon sigh and groan from painful, "Yeah… How you know?"

Angel rubs his back of the neck, "I kinda run into your father, Elliott… The nurses forgot me at a room…"

Bonbon smiles, "Well, yes he is. What are you doing here?"

Angel sighs, "I have cancer kidney… I have a hard time for it."

Bonbon gets up slowly, "Oh sounds bad… about your parents?"

Angel drop his ears down and tearing. Bonbon gets worrying. Titan walking to them, "They abandoned him at here."

Bonbon is shocking, "Oh I am so sorry. I don't mean that… what your name sweetheart?"

Angel wipes tears with his arm, "A… Angel…"

Mangle chuckles, "That explains your fur. Like that."

Bonbon look at Fredrick, "Fredrick… What you think about?"

Fredrick gets confusing this until he sees Angel and understands, "You mean, we adopt him? Sure."

Koshi sighs, "That better way… because…"

Boo Boo hold on Koshi's shoulder, "Are you sure to tell them what happens? I mean, we don't know them yet…"

Koshi smiles at Boo Boo, "If we don't know them, only Bonbon know them. I trust them because they are care of Bonbon with this illness."

Bonbon gets confusing, "What is wrong, Big Sis?"

Koshi sigh and rubs her arm where that scar is, "Well, when I was adopted after our parents were dead. I know Dad is alive but I did not know he was alive from a car accident. I was fear for Bonbon… I was always protecting her from any harms. I… I don't notice that couples who adopted me planned until around my age 16 or so, I was sold to that… a man who used any females for… sex. I was so completely scared and painful. That reason I had many scars from that man beating me for won't listen or disobey. Then, a chief police save me and other females and catch that man. I was getting better but I am still fearful of any males. I live in a house with my friends, only females but no males. That way, I don't want to something happen to Angel."

Everyone except Koshi's friends, Boo Boo, and Kumori, are shocking after they listen. Bonbon stammering, "W… what happen to this parents?"

Koshi looks at Bonbon, "They are in jail for selling me out. Don't worry about it. I am okay now."

Fredrick sighs, "I don't know that… So, we will adopt him then."

Titan's hand up to question, "If you want to adopt him, who will be mother and father for him? You know that rules… laws… whatever it is."

Fredrick sighs, "Oh right… nobody is date or thing…"

Everyone is quiet and thinking. Bonbon looks at Koshi, "Koshi. You found me as well but what next? Are you still live with your friends? I live with my friends and brothers."

Koshi look Bonbon with confusing, "Brothers?"

Bonbon chuckles, "Freddy and Fredrick. Their mother and stepfather decided to adopt me because they were friends of our Mom and Dad."

Koshi smiles and sighs, "Oh I see. I don't know what doing next… Springtrap and others are gone… I… I just don't know…"

Genzo walking to put her hand on Koshi's shoulder, "That okay, this place seem peaceful than our homeland. I was thinking about the move here but I need help to find a house for share with our friends."

Freddy smiles, "I can help you. I live here a long time as I was a kid."

Genzo nods, "Thanks."

Angel look at Bonbon, "Are you sick?"

Bonbon sighs, "Yea, it is my heart. It is not normal. Also, it already pressed on my lung to bleeding."

Angel look at a tube with blood, "Oh I see. How long gets better?"

Bonbon shakes her head, "No, I have to get a new heart. Well, I already have new heart…"

Angel nods, "Who's heart?"

Bonbon looks down, "It is my dad's. He wants to keep me alive…"

Angel is surprised, "Really?"

Bonbon nods, "Yeah, Dad told me that he is not feeling well and won't get any better from pretty bad car accident…" Angel feel sorry for her and starting sleepy. He yawns out. He feels push down and look up at Bonbon who smiles, "You can sleep here." Angel nods and closes his eyes to sleep. Bonbon look at her sisters, brothers, and friends, "We will figure out who be father and mother for Angel. Also, our new friends and sisters need help with finding a new house here. So I need some sleep. I feel tired now."

Koshi smiles, "Okay, we will talking about a new house while you and Angel sleeping." Bonbon nods and closes her eyes with hugging Angel. Koshi and others talking around about a new house.

Foxy look at Freddy, "Freddy, I just saw one is sale near our house."

Freddy remembers that "Oh yeah. They will move out. So, I will help you to get that house after this happen between with our fathers and that guy. I hope they are okay…"

Freddy and others hear a gasp from Titan look a tablet. Koshi look at him, "What is wrong?"

Titan look up from a tablet, "That guy already catch Rocky but he was tackled by Elliott. Elliott got a guy's knife away from him and throw it out." He looks down at a tablet and widens his eyes, "Oh no! Elliott got slabbed from a guy! I don't choose but I have to go!"

Freddy stop him, "WAIT! Elliott and dad said that a guy is a skill Than you think!"

Titan looks at him, "Then we let them die by him?!"

Freddy gets worrying about them and around say a thing but they hear someone running from halls. Freddy look at Titan, "Titan!"

Titan nods and ready with Theo near a door. All doctors, nurses, visitors, and patients get worrying and calm down. Theo bare his teeth. A door is open as suddenly, Theo jump to tackles at someone who screams. Titan and others hear a familiar voice. Suddenly Theo fell out from an ick by someone. Titan shouts, "BETTER YOU GET READY!" Bonbon and Angel are starting to wake up and look at them.

Again a voice yelling, "WAIT MINUTES!" Titan and others notice that voice belong someone and look at someone to shocking.

Theo rubs his head and looks up as he is shocked, "You…"

 **Sorry I was busy while I was a vacation to visit my friends who live far away in the south of Illinois. Also, my aunt was sick and her leg is injured. I had to Help her whenever she needs.**


End file.
